ELF HOUSE
by Kim Ji Yoon
Summary: /CH 8 UP !/ Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak dari keluarga broken home. Sejak kecil tidak mengerti arti dari sebuah Keluarga yang sebenarnya. Namun, semua itu berubah saat ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah rumah bernama E.L.F House. Sebuah rumah yang akan memberitahu nya arti dari sebuah Family, Brothership, bahkan sebuah Cinta yang sesungguhnya./BL/Typo/KyuMin../SJ Members/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**E.L.F ~ HOUSE**

**MAIN CAST : ALL SUPER JUNIOR'S MEMBERS**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, BL, Typo (s), Boring, bad plot, pasaran (?)**

**Disclaim : All Cast isn't mine! SJ hanya milik ELF selamanya! :D**

**.**

**Sumarry : Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak dari keluarga broken home. Sejak kecil tidak mengerti arti dari sebuah Keluarga yang sebenarnya. Namun, semua itu berubah saat ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah rumah bernama E.L.F House. Sebuah rumah yang akan memberitahu nya arti dari sebuah Family, Brothership, Persahabatan, bahkan sebuah Cinta yang sesungguhnya. **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash Anything in this FanFic!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 1~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

BRAAKK

PRAANGG….

BUAGHHH…..

Suara demi suara yang memekikan telinga terus terdengar di seluruh penjuru sebuah rumah yang cukup elit ini. Suara barang-barang yang di lempar dengan sangat tak ber-peri benda-an itu sangat mendominasi rumah tersebut. Tidak hanya suara itu tapi jika di dengar lebih lagi suara bentakan demi bentakan juga teriakan sangat menggema di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat berantakan oleh benda-benda yang berserakan bahkan pecah di lantai.

Terlihat 2 orang berdiri di tengah ruangan tersebut, saling menatap dengan tatapan marah, benci dan tak bersahabat. Seorang namja kekar dan yeoja yang manis tengah berada dalam pertengkaran sengit. Berbagai kata yang kasar di sertai teriakan terus melantun dari mulut 2 orang yang tengah berseteru tersebut, entah apa masalah yang sedang mereka ributkan. Tapi hal tersebut bisa di katakan sebagai pertengkaran rumah tangga. Ya, kedua orang itu adalah sepasang suami istri yang tengah bertengkar sengit, tidak mempedulikan para tetangga yang mendengar suara makian mereka.

"hiks.. umma.. hiks.."

Sebuah suara parau terdengar sangat lirih di pojokan ruangan tersebut. Seorang namja kecil tengah terduduk di bawah meja sambil memeluk lututnya. Bulir air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya, tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan melihat berbagai benda terlempar begitu saja, juga mendengar teriakan dengan berbagai kata kasar yang tak pantas di dengar oleh namja kecil seperti dirinya.

"Appa.. hiks.."

Namja kecil itu terus menerus memangil kedua orang tuanya namun mereka tak mempedulikan pangilan anak itu, mereka masih di penuhi dengan emosi dan amarah sehingga suara parau dan isakan itu hanya mereka anggap sebagai angin lalu. Namja kecil itu pun semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada lututnya sendiri masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga air mata juga membasahi lutut dan bajunya.

"Aigoo… Tuan.. Nyonya.. Sudah hentikan… Jebal.." Seorang namja paruh baya dengan pakaian layaknya butler tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia sedikit terkaget melihat ruangan yang teramat berantakan dan majikannya masih terus bertengkar hebat. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat nya kaget, pertengkaran majikannya itu terasa sudah biasa bagi dirinya, yang membuat kaget adalah seorang namja kecil yang tengah terduduk di sudut ruangan sambil menangis.

Tanpa fikir panjang namja itu pun langsung menghampiri anak kecil yang ia yakini sebagai majikan kecilnya itu.

"Tuan muda.. Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Tanya namja itu sambil berlutut agar lebih bisa melihat anak kecil yang tengah bersembunyi di bawah meja. Tak ada jawaban dari anak itu, Ia hanya menangis dan menangis sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Kajja.. Kita pergi dari sini tuan.." Ucap namja itu lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya memegang lengan kecil tuan muda nya tersebut.

"hiks.. Appa.. hiks.. umma…" isak anak itu lagi. Ia masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya, matanya yang telah memerah dan berair itu menatap sendu kearah namja paruh baya yang ia tahu sebagai pengasuhnya tersebut.

"Biarkan Tuan dan Nyonya besar berbicara ne? Kita pergi saja dari sini.. " Jawab pelayan itu sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya. Anak kecil itu pun akhirnya luluh dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Pelayan itu pun langsung menggandeng tangan mungilnya dan mereka beranjak pergi dari ruangan.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lebih hangat dan bebas dari suara-suara berisik karena ruangan ini telah dipasang kedap suara.

"Tuan muda.. Uljima.. Jangan menangis lagi ne.." Pelayan itu pun mengusapkan jarinya di pipi namja kecil itu, menghapus seluruh jejak air matanya.

"ahjuci.. k-kenapa a-appa dan umma celalu begitu? Apa Kyu telalu nakal makanya mereka malah?" Tanya namja kecil yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut masih dengan isakan kecilnya.

"Anii… tuan muda Kyu tidak nakal.." Jawab pelayan itu sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"l-lalu kenapa appa dan umma celing beltengkal? Kyu takut.." Ucap Kyuhyun kecil lagi sambil menundukan kepalanya. Pelayan tersebut hanya bisa memandang sendu kearah tuan muda kecilnya itu, selama 8 tahun ia mengabdi kepada keluarga Cho dan selama itulah ia juga selalu melihat tuan dan nyonya Cho selalu bertengkar hanya karena masalah-masalah kecil. Ia pun mulai merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan bocah kecil berusia 5 tahun ini, takut, sedih, dan bingung.

"Tuan muda tidak perlu memikirkan itu ne? Lupakan semua yang tuan muda lihat barusan.." ucap pelayan itu masih sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit bergetar.

"T-tapi.. K-kyu takut juci.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan suara lirih, ia hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada pengasuhnya yang telah ia anggap sebagai paman sendiri.

"Kyu tidak perlu takut.. ada Ahjussi disini.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan tuan muda sendirian.." Ucap Pelayan itu yang membuat seorang Kyuhyun kecil mulai tenang. Tangisan nya pun mereda.

Begitu lah sedikit gambaran mengenai keadaan bagaimana kehidupan dari sebuah keluarga bermarga Cho tersebut. Sebuah keluarga yang sudah cukup di kenal sebagai salah satu keluarga pengusaha yang cukup berpengaruh di pasaran Korea, tetapi tak ada yang cukup tau bagaimana kehidupan di dalam keluarga itu sebenarnya.

Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran kerap terjadi di antara Tuan dan Nyonya besar Cho yang membuat Cho kecil selalu ketakutan dan menangis. Cho Kyuhyun, putra tunggal dari keluarga Cho tersebut harus rela selalu mendengar dan melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang di masalahkan kedua orang tuanya dan saat ia menanyakannya, Tuan dan Nyonya Cho tak pernah menanggapinya bahkan tak jarang mereka tidak peduli pada sosok Kyuhyun yang ketakutan tersebut. Dan hal tersebut yang membuat seorang Kyuhyun mulai kesal dan membenci kedua orang tuanya saat mereka mulai bertengkar kembali. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Kyuhyun pun tumbuh seorang diri tanpa adanya kasih sayang yang ia rasakan dalam keluarganya, apalagi setelah sang pengasuh kesayangannya meninggal karena sebuah penyakit, Kyuhyun sudah menganggap bahwa keluarga hanyalah sebuah nama asing tanpa ada maksud berarti di dalamnya, dan sejak saat itu ia sudah tak peduli dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya tersebut. Meninggalkan sosok seorang Kyuhyun yang cengeng dan lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

14 tahun Kyuhyun lewati dengan sangat hambar dan datar. Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi sosok namja yang sangat tampan, cuek, jahil dan terlihat tidak peduli pada sekitarnya.

Tapi ia juga selalu menjadi flower boy di sekolahnya bahkan saat di universitasnya ini, tentu dengan status keluarga Cho yang di kenal sebagai salah satu keluarga pengusaha sukses, dan yang terpenting adalah bagaimana penampilan dari seorang Tuan Muda Cho tersebut. Walaupun cuek dan tidak peduli, Kyuhyun selalu berpenampilan stylish dan membuat para yeoja selalu berteriak histeris saat melihatnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, 19 tahun ini adalah seorang mahasiswa yang cukup terkenal di jurusannya bahkan di seluruh jurusan di Universitasnya itu. Ia mengambil jurusan Modern Music yang walau sangat di tentang oleh sang Appa tapi apa peduli Kyuhyun toh itu adalah bakat dan hobinya. Kyuhyun memang mempunyai suara yang sangat indah dan merdu sehingga itu menjadi nilai tambah dari charisma seorang Cho muda ini.

Sebuah mobil SSC Ultimate Aero berwarna biru metalik terparkir sempurna di area parkir gedung fakultas Music di Kyung Hee University ini. Banyak para mahasiswi yang mulai mengerumuni sekitar mobil tersebut dengan mata berbinar, menanti sang pemilik mobil keluar dari mobil mewahnya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya pintu mobil tersebut terbuka dan muncullah sosok seorang namja yang sangat di kenali oleh seluruh penghuni Universitas tersebut. Cho Kyuhyun baru saja tiba di gedung universitasnya. Sama seperti biasa, seorang Kyuhyun selalu berpenampilan stylish dengan kemeja berwarna biru sapphire yang sangat pas body membuat lekukan tubuh dan abs nya tercetak jelas, di padu dengan straight jeans berwarna hitam membuat dirinya sangat enak di pandang.

Kyuhyun diam beberapa saat di samping pintu mobilnya, memperhatikan ke sekitar area parkir yang sudah di penuhi oleh para mahasiswi music maupun yang berbeda jurusan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan lalu mulai membuka sunglasses nya menutupi matanya, kemudian tersenyum manis kearah yeoja-yeoja yang sudah berteriak histeris itu, itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun juga dikenal sebagai playboy kampus walau ia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan para yeoja fans nya itu, jangankan playboy ia saja belum pernah mengikat dirinya dalam sebuah status pacaran dengan seorang yeoja atau namja sekalipun. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengurusi hal seperti itu.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil tas ransel hitam dari dalam mobilnya dan mengeluarkan headphone berwarna biru berpadu putih dan memakai nya, tak lupa mengambil sebuah PSP hitam yang akan menemaninya dalam perjalanan menuju kelas. Dan dengan santainya ia pun mulai melangkah pergi dari area parkiran dengan tetap setia di ikuti oleh para fans-fans nya itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil mendengarkan music dan terus memainkan PSP nya, dan dengan segera ia masuk kedalam kelas pertamanya yang masih terlihat sepi karena kelas ini baru akan dimulai 20 menit lagi. Ia langsung terduduk di sebuah kursi di bagian belakang, ia suka dengan suasana yang tenang seperti ini. Dan tanpa memikirkan para yeoja yang masih memperhatikannya dari luar kelas, ia semakin focus pada layar PSP hitamnya.

"Kyu!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi ruangan kelas yang tenang ini. Seorang namja tampan memasuki ruangan kelas itu, dan langsung menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun yang tak bergeming walau sudah di panggil.

"Kyuuu…." Panggil namja itu lagi sambil melepaskan headphone lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun kesal panggilannya di hiraukan.

"Aish.. Yak! Ikan badut! Lihat perbuatanmu! Aku kalah kan.. Aish…" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi lalu langsung mendelik kesal dan menunjukan layar PSPnya yang bertuliskan Game Over pada namja yang mengganggu konsentrasinya itu. Namja itu pun hanya tertawa kecil.

"hehe.. Salah sendiri kenapa tidak menjawabku.." Ucap namja yang Kyuhyun kenal sebagai Lee Donghae seorang sunbaenya di SMA dulu. Donghae pun duduk di kursi depan Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun singkat sambil mulai memainkan PSP nya lagi.

"Anii.. Hanya mampir saja.. Aku baru menemui temanku disini.." Jawab Donghae sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang asyik sendiri dengan mainannya.

Donghae memang sunbae sekaligus teman dekat Kyuhyun. Mereka sama-sama mengurus organisasi OSIS saat di SMA, dan entah apa yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat, Donghae sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Kenapa masih disini? Gak ada kelas?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi setelah terjadi keheningan di keduanya.

"Kelas ku dimulai 1 jam lagi, makanya aku main ke gedung music.." Jawab Donghae sambil memakai headphone milik Kyuhyun dan mengotak atik ipodnya. Ya, Donghae adalah mahasiswa seni tari modern semester 3, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang masih semester 1 jurusan Music.

"Hae Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil mematikan PSP nya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di meja , lalu mulai menatap Donghae. Donghae yang sudah di tatap begitu pun mau tak mau melepaskan headphone dari telinganya dan bersiap mendengarkan cerita dongsaengnya itu.

"Bantu aku cari Apartemen ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan muka memelas. Donghae mengerutkan dahi nya bingung.

"Apartemen untuk apa?" Tanya Donghae

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan keluar dari rumah itu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kelas dan menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa lagi eoh?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Sebenarnya Donghae sudah sangat tahu keadaan keluarga Kyuhyun, dulu saat mereka masih di SMA saja Kyuhyun sering menginap di rumah Donghae.

"Seperti biasa. Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku pergi dari rumah aneh itu.. Aku akan tinggal sendiri.." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi tanpa menatap Donghae. Donghae menghela nafas berat.

"Arrasso.. Tapi kau yakin? Tinggal sendiri di luar rumah itu sangat berbeda…" Ucap Donghae sambil menatap intens Kyuhyun. Ia tahu masih ada keraguan di wajah Kyuhyun, dan ia takut anak yang tidak pernah hidup sendiri seperti Kyuhyun tersebut akan kesulitan jika hidup sendiri di luar rumah.

"Tinggal di dalam atau di luar tak ada beda nya bagiku Hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih lalu menghela nafas. Donghae pun tak mampu memberikan ucapan lagi. Ia hanya terdiam menatap Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kenapa diam? Kau mau membantuku tidak?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae kesal.

"Ne.. Terus kau mau apa?" Tanya Donghae

"Carikan aku Apartemen.. Aku bingung harus mencari Apartemen seperti apa.." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Kalau bisa jangan yang terlalu mahal.. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit tabungan.." Timpal Kyuhyun lagi sambil memberikan cengirannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan akan meninggalkan rumah itu sejak kecil, namun biaya hidup sendiri masih menjadi pertimbangannya dan sekarang saat ia rasa semua sudah cukup ia pun akan melaksanakan misinya tersebut.

"Kau serius Kyu?" Tanya Donghae sekali lagi untuk benar-benar memastikan.

"Aish., aku serius Hyung.." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Arrasso.. Akan ku carikan.. Eumm.. Tapi kau kan tau Apartemen di sekitar Seoul ini harganya selangit.." Ucap Donghae sambil mengelus dagunya seakan mulai berfikir.

"Karena itu aku minta bantuanmu.. Aku sudah mencari dan tak ada harga yang cocok dengan tabunganku.." Kyuhyun memberikan cengiran terbaiknya pada Donghae yang sudah menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ah! Kenapa kau tidak ikut tinggal di tempatku saja?" Ucap Donghae setelah lampu diatas kepalanya bersinar terang. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Itu.. Ikut aku tinggal di ELF House saja.. Sepertinya masih ada satu kamar disana…" Lanjut Donghae setelah mengingat sebuah kamar kosong di rumah yang ia tinggali bersama beberapa mahasiswa lain dari KyungHee University ini, ya semacam rumah dorm atau kos.

"Rumah apa? Rumah—Peri?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, bahkan ia tak tau temannya ini sudah tidak tinggal di rumah keluarganya sendiri.

"ahaha iyaa.. ELF House.. Aku baru pindah kesana 2 minggu yang lalu. Temanku menawariku untuk tinggal disana mengingat jaraknya dengan college kita itu cukup dekat jadi aku tidak akan sering telat lagi.." Jelas Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Lalu?" Tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Apa banyak yang tinggal disana?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya.

"Ne.. Ada beberapa orang yang tinggal disana, di tambah aku jadi ada 14 orang yang tinggal disana .. Dan aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya.." Ucap Donghae dengan nada riang dan bangga. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam seakan memikirkan tawaran tersebut. Ia ingin tempat yang nyaman juga murah, tapi ia juga tak ingin tempat yang terlalu ramai.

"Bagaimana Kyu?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun terdiam dengan pose berfikir.

"Mollayo Hyung.. Aku fikirkan dulu ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya membuat Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah itu, beberapa penghuni kelas yang lainnya pun mulai memasuki kelas. Ya, sepertinya kelas akan segera di mulai.

"Oke, kabari aku jika kau mau.. Jangan terlalu lama, aku takut sudah ada yang akan menempatinya.." Ujar Donghae sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dan setelahnya ia pun mulai menyalakan kembali PSP nya, mulai memainkan PSP itu di saat dosen mulai berbicara banyak hal di depan kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Dengan langkah malas Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan kelas terakhirnya. Selalu seperti ini, ia paling tidak suka jika kelasnya sudah berakhir. Aneh bukan? Ya, bagi sebagian orang mereka pasti akan bersorak gembira saat meninggalkan kelas yang sangat membosankan dan melelahkan tersebut, tapi bagi Kyuhyun kelas berakhir artinya ia harus kembali ke rumah dan itu membuatnya malas.

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah café kampus untuk sedikit membuang waktunya. Pandangannya tetap focus pada PSP yang tak pernah menghilang dari tangannya tersebut.

BRAAKK

Entah sial atau apa, Kyuhyun yang tak pernah menabrak seseorang saat berjalan walau tatapannya focus ke PSP, sekarang ia tengah bertabrakan dengan seseorang dengan cukup keras. Namun karena keseimbangannya yang bagus, Kyuhyun hanya mundur beberapa langkah, berbeda dengan seseorang yang bertabrakan dengannya barusan, harus jatuh terduduk di depannya.

"Appo…"

"Yak! Bisakah kau jalan dengan benar?" Pekik seorang namja imut yang awalnya Kyuhyun kira sebagai yeoja tersebut.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun yang baru tersadar dari acara –mari perhatikan namja imut- itu pun hanya bisa terbingung dengan ucapan namja itu.

"Aish.. kau.." Namja imut itu pun hanya bisa mendelik kesal pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya intens, lalu mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"G-gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya ingin membantu namja imut itu berdiri, namun tangannya di tepis dengan kasar dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mendelik kesal.

"Kalau jalan itu perhatikan jalan dengan benar, bukan perhatikan benda aneh itu.." Pekik namja imut itu lagi sambil menunjuk PSP hitam yang masih Kyuhyun genggam di tangan kirinya.

"Kurasa kau juga berjalan tidak benar.. Mana ada jalan mundur seperti itu.." Balas Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai kesal, membuat namja imut di depannya itu menggembungkan pipi chubby nya yang putih.

'Kyeopta' batin Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan semua fikiran aneh yang mulai melintas.

"Babo.." gumam namja imut itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya hendak melewati Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun yang mendengar gumaman itu pun tak terima dan reflect ia menarik lengan namja imut yang sudah hampir melewatinya.

"Kau bilang apa eum?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih sambil memberikan seringaian evilnya.

"Lepas!" Perintah namja imut itu sambil menghentakan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun justru semakin mengeratkan genggamannya membuat namja imut di sampingnya meringis kesakitan.

"Minnie Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sebuah suara dengan nada tinggi menginterupsi kegiatan saling tatap kesal di kedua namja itu, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja mungil tengah berdiri di jarak cukup jauh dari mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya pada namja imut yang ia genggam ini.

"Ku bilang lepas!" desis namja imut itu lagi pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya remeh.

"Bukankah kau harus mengatakan sesuatu setelah menabrak seseorang, cantik?" bisik Kyuhyun masih dengan seringaian jahil di wajah tampannya, membuat namja imut di genggamannya membulatkan matanya seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie Hyung.. ppalli! Semua sudah menunggu di ELF…" Teriak namja mungil itu lagi, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"ELF?" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap namja imut yang masih meronta meminta di lepaskan.

BUAGH….

Karena Kyuhyun yang lengah dengan fikiran mengenai ELF tersebut, namja imut itu berhasil menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun sehingga lengannya yang di cengkram kuat itu pun terlepas. Namja imut itu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membentur dinding di sebelahnya, membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Namja Babo.. Bukan hanya menyebalkan, ternyata kau juga tidak tahu sopan santun.. Perlu ku tekankan! Aku ini Namja! Jadi jangan sekali-kali memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu lagi, atau aku akan mematahkan tulangmu!" Desis namja imut di hadapan Kyuhyun, kemudian namja imut itu pun langsung melangkah pergi sambil merapikan kemeja nya. Kyuhyun masih terdiam menyandar pada dinding lalu entah mengapa ia tertawa kecil sambil menatap punggung namja imut yang baru saja mengomelinya dan memberi ancaman padanya.

"Jinja.. namja imut yang menarik.." gumamnya pelan seraya tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian Kyuhyun pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

PRAANGG….

BRRAAKK….

Kyuhyun baru saja tiba di rumah mewahnya, dan ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu saat pendengarannya menangkap suara yang sudah sangat familiar. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, lalu mengeluarkan headphone nya dari tas dan langsung memakainya, memutar sebuah music hard rock dengan volume full agar ia tak menangkap suara teriakan dan benda-benda terbanting yang sangat ia benci tersebut. Ia pun mulai melangkah masuk dan langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Aahhhh~"

Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di bed king size nya yang sangat empuk itu. Ia melepas headphone nya karena kamar nya ini memang kedap suara sehingga Ia tak akan mendengar suara apapun di luar dari kamar ini. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, menikmati keheningan yang ada.

BRAAKK…

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget hingga terduduk di kasurnya saat pintu kamarnya terdobrak dengan begitu keras. Kyuhyun mendelik kesal melihat pelaku pendobrakan pintu kamarnya tersebut.

"Kyu! Cepat siapkan barang-barangmu.. Malam ini ikut eomma ke Jepang!" Perintah umma nya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kesal Kyuhyun.

"Tidak boleh! Kyuhyun tetap bersama ku! Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja sendiri!" Bentak Tuan Cho sambil menggenggam lengan nyonya Cho yang hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk santai di ranjangnya.

"Lepas! Kyuhyun anakku, jadi aku akan membawanya bersama ku!" Pekik nyonya Cho lagi

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Kyuhyun itu anakku! Dia penerus ku!" Tuan Cho kembali membentak, dan keduamu terus menerus balas membentak hanya mempermasalahkan Kyuhyun anak siapa, dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tinggal bersama siapa.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, tapi tak bisa di sangkal bahwa amarahnya mulai memuncak sekarang, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya pun menggenggam erat seprai biru laut.

"KYUHYUN ANAKKU! AKU EOMMA NYA, DIA IKUT BERSAMAKU!"

"SHIREO! DIA PENERUSKU! AKU YANG BERHAK ATAS DIRINYA!"

Semua suara itu terus mengiang di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya erat, dan sedtik kemudian, ia membuka matanya yang sudah memerah dan menahan tangis itu.

"DIAM!" Teriak Kyuhyun sangat keras membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Cho terdiam seketika, sambil mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada putra tunggal mereka yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KALIAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN TINGGAL BERSAMA KALIAN! KALIAN PUAS EOH?" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi, dan tanpa sadar sebulir air mata sudah melesat jatuh dari pucuk mata kanannya.

"Kyu~" Gumam Nyonya Cho sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, ia tak percaya anak laki-lakinya bisa berteriak seperti itu apalagi mengatakan hal yang membuat hati nya berkedut sakit.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Jaga bicara mu!" Pekik Tuan Cho lagi menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku Serius dengan ucapanku. Dan sekarang aku minta kalian untuk KELUAR!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi sambil menunjuk pintu putih bersih di belakang kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. A-"

'KU BILANG KELUAR!"

Kyuhyun tak membiarkan Nyonya Cho untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia kembali berteriak, bahkan lebih keras, membuat kedua orang tuanya mau tak mau menuruti perintah anaknya, mereka keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan langkah gontai.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu putih kamarnya yang baru saja di tutup, nafasnya memburu, air mata sudah meluncur indah dari kedua pucuk matanya. Sedih, kecewa, dan marah, itulah perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia tak pernah mau mengatakan hal sekasar seperti itu, namun apa daya, emosi nya telah memuncak dan membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol ucapannya.

Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dengan kasar, ia menghela nafas nya berat. Beberapa saat ia terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya memperhatikan ranjang empuknya dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian ia mulai merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan smartphone nya. Ia mendial beberapa nomor di layar smartphone touch screennya itu.

"Hae Hyung.. Aku.. Aku terima tawaranmu pindah ke ELF House itu.." Ucap Kyuhyun langsung to do point saat terdengar suara dari sambungan telfonnya tersebut. Setelah berbicara beberapa hal, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan sambungan itu.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik.." Gumam Kyuhyun kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuh, hati dan fikirannya yang selalu lelah setiap harinya.

.

.

.

**~TBC/END~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

* * *

Annyeooonngg~! ^^

Waah.. Perkenalkan saya Kim Ji Yoon, Newbie di FFN ini.. hehehe

Setelah sebelumnya hanya setia sebagai reader, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk nge publish FanFic saya disini^^

Untuk semua Senior juga Readerdeul di FFN, Bangapseumnida~^^ *deepbow

And, adakah yang berminat dengan Fic pertama saya di ffn ini? *berharap

Apakah ada yang ingin melanjutkan Fic abal nan pasaran ini? Hehe

Mohon pendapat, saran dan mungkin kritik yang membangun ne? No bash dan Flame yang menjatuhkan~!^^

The last…..

**Mind to Riview? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**E.L.F ~ HOUSE**

**MAIN CAST : ALL SUPER JUNIOR'S MEMBERS**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin / KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, BL, Typo (s), Boring, bad plot, pasaran (?)**

**Disclaim : All Cast isn't mine! SJ hanya milik ELF selamanya! :D**

**.**

**Sumarry : Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak dari keluarga broken home. Sejak kecil tidak mengerti arti dari sebuah Keluarga yang sebenarnya. Namun, semua itu berubah saat ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah rumah bernama E.L.F House. Sebuah rumah yang akan memberitahu nya arti dari sebuah Family, Brothership, Persahabatan, bahkan sebuah Cinta yang sesungguhnya. **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash Anything in this FanFic!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 2~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Sang mentari telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai naik menuju singgasana mulia nya, melakukan tugas kesehariannya, menyinari seluruh bumi ini dengan cahaya indahnya. Pagi yang cukup cerah, tanpa adanya awan hitam yang menutupi langit biru yang indah yang di hiasi dengan awan putih selembut kapas yang berjalan dengan sangat tenang.

Seorang namja tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang kedalam tas ranselnya. Beberapa baju dan celana, accessories seperti jam, topi, dll, ia masukan kedalam ransel hitam yang cukup besar. Ia juga memasukan beberapa barang terpenting untuknya seperti laptop, PSP, dan cukup banyak kaset games kedalam tas tenteng berwarna putih.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat dan memperhatikan ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya, berusaha memikirkan benda apa lagi yang hendak ia bawa. Ia pun mendekati sebuah meja di sudut ruangan, ia menatap intens sebuah benda yang terpajang di meja tersebut. Dengan perlahan tangannya menjulur, mengambil sebuah figura foto yang tidak terlalu besar, foto dirinya bersama Appa dan Umma nya sedang tertawa senang walaupun ia tahu tawa itu hanya sebuah acting yang di lakukan kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu memasukkan figura foto itu kedalam tasnya, mungkin ia akan mengalami homesick dan merindukan sosok dua orang yang terkadang menyebalkan itu.

Setelah merasa cukup ia pun mulai memakai sepatu kets berwarna putihnya, dan langsung memakai ransel hitamnya yang sedikit berat mengingat cukup banyak barang yang ia bawa. Ia pun mengambil tas tenteng nya, dan segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat berada di ambang pintu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ruangan yang sudah 19 tahun ia tempati sebagai kamarnya itu, kamar bernuansa biru berpadu putih tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, dan dengan mantap ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga, rumah ini masih sepi mengingat ini masih pagi. Beberapa pelayan memberikan salam pada dirinya tanpa menanyakan ia ingin kemana di weekend ini.

"Kyu.."

Sebuah suara membuat langkah Kyuhyun yang akan melewati tangga terakhir terhenti. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok yeoja paruh baya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Yeoja yang di yakini sebagai Nyonya besar keluarga Cho itupun segera menuruni tangga, dan langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Kyuhyun.

"K-kau mau kemana?" Tanya Nyonya Cho dengan sedikit isakan. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma sang Umma yang mungkin tidak akan sering ia lihat lagi.

"Kyuhyunnie.. Mianhae.. Maafkan Umma ne? Kau tidak membenci umma kan?" Ucap Nyonya Cho lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah.. Chagya.. Umma sudah mengundur keberangkatan kita.. Besok kita akan ke Jepang, jadi siapkan barangmu.. Arra?" Ucap Nyonya Cho kembali sambil tersenyum. Namun ucapan itu justru membuat senyuman Kyuhyun memudar dengan sangat cepat.

"Dia akan tetap disini!"

Sebuah suara kembali menginterupsi perbincangan umma dan anaknya itu. Suara yang di yakini milik sang kepala keluarga Cho tersebut, dan benar saja Tuan Cho tengah melipat tangannya di dada, berdiri tegap di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan ruang makan.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu pagi ini, ku mohon biarkan Kyuhyun ikut denganku.." Mohon Nyonya Cho sambil menatap intens kearah Tuan Cho yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju.

"Appa.. Umma.." Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membuka suara nya dengan nada pelan dan sopan.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian…." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi, membuat kedua orang tuanya menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kyu?" Tanya Nyonya Cho sambil mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun yang terasa lembut. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, berusaha memilah kata yang cocok untuk ia gunakan.

"Seperti yang ku katakan semalam.. Aku tidak akan ikut salah satu dari kalian.. Aku akan tinggal sendiri mulai dari sekarang." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mantap. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho hanya memandang putra tunggalnya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kyu.. Jangan bercanda.." Ucap Nyonya Cho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anii.. Aku serius Umma.. Mulai sekarang, aku keluar dari rumah ini.. Aku akan mencari kehidupanku sendiri.." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah cemas Ummanya tersebut.

"Hentikan lelucon ini Cho Kyuhyun!" Pekik Tuan Cho sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marah dan tidak percaya.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku serius Appa.. Biarkan aku hidup tenang mulai saat ini.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati sang Appa yang sudah berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa hidup di luar rumah! Kau akan tetap tinggal di rumah ini!" Ucap Tuan Cho kembali dengan nada tegasnya.

"Mollayo.. Mungkin awalnya akan terasa aneh.. Tapi ku rasa ini lebih baik dari pada tinggal di dalam rumah ini.." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi dengan jawaban sangat mantap dan jelas, membuat Tuan Cho semakin mendecak kesal namun ada raut kecemasan di wajahnya, berbeda dengan Nyonya Cho yang sudah menangis sedari tadi.

"Aku.. Aku akan menarik semua fasilitas yang ku berikan padamu, jika kau nekat keluar dari rumah ini.." Ucap Tuan Cho lagi sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah berada tepat di depannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Kemudian, ia merogoh saku celananya, dan mengambil sebuah kunci.

"Ini kunci, dan atm yang kau berikan. Aku akan mengembalikannya.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan kunci mobil mewahnya juga beberapa atm yang masih terisi beberapa uang saku tambahan yang Appanya berikan. Tuan Cho hanya menatap tangan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hentikan ini Kyuhyun-ah.." Ucap Tuan Cho dengan nada lebih pelan.

"Dan untuk kuliahku.. Aku sudah mendapatkan beasiswa full hingga lulus nanti, jadi Appa tak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi.." Lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Appanya, sambil memberikan kunci dan kartu atm nya ke tangan Appanya itu.

"Kyu…" gumam Tuan Cho lirih. Jujur Tuan Cho tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi, Ia sangat menyayangi putra tunggalnya itu.

"Mianhae Appa.. Keputusanku sudah bulat.. Biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang.. Ku mohon.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut walau matanya sudah mulai memerah menahan tangis. Tuan Cho sudah tak mampu berucap apa pun, Ia hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap memohon pada putranya tersebut.

"Jeongmal Gomawo untuk semua.. Jaga diri Appa baik-baik.. Aku tidak bisa datang ke rumah ini lagi.. Gomawo.." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas lalu membungkukan badannya dalam waktu cukup lama di hadapan Appa nya tersebut.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menghampiri sosok yeoja yang sudah menangis dashyat di dekat tangga.

"Umma.." panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kyu.. Jebal.. Jangan lakukan ini.." Isak Nyonya Cho sambil menatap melas pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun merangkul tubuh mungil umma nya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan sosok yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

"Mianhae umma…" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara yang mulai parau

"Kyu.. Jebal…" Mohon Nyonya Cho lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada putra kesayangannya itu.

"Jika Umma akan ke Jepang.. Jaga kesehatan Umma.. Mianhae aku tidak bisa menjaga dan menemani mu.. Mianhae.." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi membuat Nyonya Cho semakin menangis tersedu.

"Umma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku.. Aku akan baik-baik saja.. Aku sudah dewasa, dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri…" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengelus lembut punggung Ummanya.

Hening… Selama beberapa saat Kyuhyun membiarkan keadaan hening, tak ada yang membuka suara, hanya pelukan yang erat yang menjadi perantara perasaan mereka. Setelah dirasa cukup, dan merasa Umma nya telah sedikit tenang, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya sedikit dengan paksa karena Nyonya Cho tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap wajah cantik Umma nya, tangannya menjulur menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah umma nya itu.

"Saranghae.. Saranghae Umma.." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyu…" gumam Nyonya Cho

"Aku pergi…" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih lalu mulai melepaskan tangannya dan beranjak dari hadapan ummanya, melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari rumah mewah itu. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho hanya bisa berdiri mematung, menatap tidak rela kepergian sang putra kesayangan mereka, tapi juga tak mampu melakukan apa pun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela nafas berat saat dirinya telah keluar dari rumah mewah namun terasa begitu dingin baginya itu. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, menatap bangunan megah yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku bebas.. Selamat tinggal.." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mulai mengukir senyuman lega di wajahnya tersebut. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, benar-benar keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya lalu memanggil sebuah taksi yang melintas di depannya. Saatnya menuju kehidupan yang baru, kehidupan yang sangat berbeda Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Sudah hampir setengah jam Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri sebuah perumahan real estate yang berada tidak jauh dari kawasan Universitasnya. Ia tengah mencari sebuah rumah yang entah mengapa tak bisa ia temukan sejak tadi.

"Aish.. dimana rumah itu?" Ucap frustasi Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut coklatnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya memutari kawasan di sekitarnya.

Sejuk.. Nyaman… dan Tenang…

Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Kawasan real estate ini cukup berbeda dengan kawasan perumahan lainnya. Kawasan ini terlihat sangat sejuk karena rumah di daerah ini tidak terlalu padat, juga banyak sekali pohon dan taman yang membuat kawasan ini menjadi sejuk dan alami. Kawasan ini juga tidak terlalu ramai, dan sepertinya yang tinggal disini juga kebanyakan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sekolahnya. Seulas senyuman Kyuhyun ukir di wajah tampannya, setelah merasa kawasan ini cukup nyaman untuk di tinggali.

"ELF House? Rumah peri? Seperti apa rumah itu?"

Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil terus bergumam pada dirinya memang harus mencari rumah itu dengan susah payah, kenapa tidak telfon Donghae? Karena jawaban Namja ikan nan childish itu sedang mengantar Lee Ahjumma pergi ke rumah sang halmeoni. Jadi sekarang Kyuhyun harus berjuang sendiri.

Langkah Kyuhyun kembali terhenti saat ia berdiri tepat di depan sebuah rumah.

"Ini rumahnya?" Gumam Kyuhyun lagi

Saat ini ia tengah memperhatikan sebuah bangunan rumah yang tengah berdiri kokoh di hadapannya itu. Sebuah rumah yang cukup mencolok di banding rumah-rumah di sebelahnya. Kenapa? Karena warna dinding rumah tersebut berbeda dengan rumah lain yang hanya berwarna cream atau putih. Rumah di hadapannya ini berwarna biru sapphire yang terlihat bersinar saat pantulan sinar matahari menerpanya, sangat indah. Rumah yang cukup besar tapi minimalis, ada perkarangan yang tidak terlalu besar di depan rumah dengan berbagai macam bunga yang menghiasinya.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Kyuhyun pun membuka pagar dari rumah yang memang tak terkunci itu dan langsung memasuki nya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya di jalan setapak dengan batu taman ini dengan hati-hati, ia menaiki 3 anak tangga dan sampailah tepat di depan sebuah pintu utama berwarna coklat aboni.

Dengan sedikit ragu Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya memencet sebuah bel yang berada di sudut pintu tersebut beberapa kali.

Tidak ada jawaban…

Pintu sama sekali tak terbuka…

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Ia pun kembali memencet bel rumah dengan lebih sering dan terus menerus. Ia sudah lelah dan haus, dan ia kesal tidak ada yang membuka pintu nya saat ini.

Krriiieeettt…

Akhirnya.. Kyuhyun terlonjak senang saat pintu di depannya mulai bergerak dan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Kyuhyun mulai mengukir senyumannya, bukankah harus memberi kesan yang baik saat pertama bertemu?

Pintu terbuka cukup lebar dan menampakan sesosok namja cantik tapi juga tampan, berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar dan dingin membuat senyuman Kyuhyun sedikit memudar. Selama beberapa saat namja dingin itu hanya diam memperhatikan sosok Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah dengan tatapan intens. Kyuhyun pun mulai risih dengan tatapan namja itu, dan menghela nafas malas.

"Kibummie.. Nuguya?"

Sebuah suara dari dalam menginterupsi kegiatan saling tatap kedua namja di ambang pintu tersebut. Namja dingin di hadapan Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun kembali.

"Nugu?" Tanya nya singkat dan dingin.

Oh Tuhan, demi semua games yang ada di dunia ini, Kyuhyun ingin sekali memukul kepala namja dingin dan datar di hadapannya saat ini.

"Apa L-Lee.. eumm.. teuk, ya Leeteuk-ssi nya ada?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengingat sebuah nama yang di beritahu oleh Donghae tadi pagi.

"Teuki Hyung?" gumam Namja yang di panggil dengan Kibummie itu. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Oh, kau anak baru itu? Chakkaman.." Ucap nya lalu mulai mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis namun membuat Kyuhyun cengo tak percaya namja dingin tersebut memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis.

Kibum pun pergi tanpa mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk terlebih dahulu dan itu sedikit membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal karena harus menunggu di luar rumah kembali.

"Yak! Dongie Hyung… Kembalikan!"

"Shireo! Ini milikku Hyukkie…"

"Mwo? Itu milikku.. Kau sudah makan punya mu tadi malam.. Aish.."

"Shireooo~!"

"Dongie Hyung!"

Sebuah keributan tertangkap pendengaran Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu. Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun pun mengintip kedalam rumah tersebut melalui pintu yang masih terbuka cukup lebar.

2 orang namja, namja kurus dan namja gempal tengah berlarian di dalam rumah. Namja gempal memeluk sekantong kripik kentang dan namja kurus terus mengejarnya, sepertinya untuk memperebutkan kripik tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

'Seperti anak kecil' batin Kyuhyun sambil terus memperhatikan kedua namja tersebut.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget hingga mundur beberapa langkah dari posisi berdirinya saat seorang namja berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah tepat di depan wajahnya sambil menunjukan senyuman manisnya sehingga lesung pipit di pipi kirinya terlihat jelas. Namja itu tertawa saat melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya horror karena kaget.

"Kau terkaget eum? Haha.. Mianhae…" Ucapnya. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Ne.. Kau?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya setelah menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang sedikit terpacu karena kaget.

"Park Jung Soo.. Tapi anak-anak memanggilku Leeteuk.." Jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk sambil menerima jabatan tangan itu.

"Kajja, masuklah.. Donghae-ya sudah memberi tahu ku tentang mu…" Ucap Leeteuk lagi sambil menggeser tubuhnya dari pintu, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum canggung lalu mulai memasuki rumah tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus terkaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba melintas dan berlari dengan kencang tepat di depannya.

"Yak! Mochi! Kembalikan kripik ku!"

"Itu Kripikku.. Mochi berikan padaku!"

"haha Ayo gege! Siapa yang bisa mengejarku akan ku berikan kripik ini!"

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya bingung dan pastinya kaget. Oh Tuhan, apa rumah ini tidak bisa tidak membuatnya kaget. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan 3 orang namja tengah berlarian saling mengejar satu sama lain layaknya anak kecil.

"Hey! Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Hentikan!" Pekik Leeteuk yang sadar dengan keterkejutan Kyuhyun. 3 namja itu langsung berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

"Li Te ge…." Seorang namja mungil dengan pipi sangat chubby langsung berhambur bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Leeteuk.

"Henry-ah, Ada apa eoh?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil melirik ke belakangnya juga menatap 2 namja yang berdiri dengan tatapan kesal di depannya secara bergantian.

"Hyung.. dia mengambil kripikku.." Adu namja kurus sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menunjuk kesal kearah namja chubby di belakang Leeteuk.

"Abis mereka menyebalkan ge.. Mereka berlari hingga menginjak buku tugas ku, aku kesal makanya aku ambil saja kripiknya,," namja yang di panggil Henry pun tidak mau di tuduh dan mulai membela dirinya. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya berat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish, sudahlah.. Kripik ini aku sita.." Tegas Leeteuk sambil mengambil sekantong kripik yang masih di peluk Henry dan membuat 2 namja di depan Leeteuk menekuk wajahnya kesal dan pasrah. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan sosok namja berwajah Angel tapi berkedok evil itu.

"Ah iya.. Kalian kenalkan keluarga baru kita.." Ucap Leeteuk lagi sambil menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun yang masih diam sambil tersenyum canggung.

3 namja itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens secara bersamaan seakan Kyuhyun sesuatu yang asing.

"A-annyeong.. Kyuhyun imnida.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Jadi kau yang Hae bicarakan…Lee Hyuk Jae imnida., panggil saja Eunhyuk.." Ucap namja kurus itu sambil menunjukan gummy smile nya.

"Aku Shindong…" Timpal namja gempal di samping Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun pun mulai bisa tersenyum saat melihat Eunhyuk dan Shindong tersenyum padanya.

"Aku Henry,.. Kui Xian jurusan apa? Apa aku harus memanggilmu gege juga?" Ucap Henry sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan tatapan sangat polos.

"Ah, aku Vocal Music semester 1.." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Mwo? Jinja? Berarti anak music kita bertambah 1 lagi.." Ucap Henry lagi senang sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Bertambah?" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Ne.. 8 orang disini adalah anak fakultas music, di tambah kau jadi 9 orang.. Aku juga fakultas music jurusan composer semester 6.." Jelas Leeteuk di sambut dengan anggukan dari semuanya.

"Iyaa.. dan 4 orang lainnya, aku, Hae, Dongie Hyung, dan Hankyung Hyung adalah fakultas dance.. lalu terakhir, Kibum dan Siwon fakultas acting.." Lanjut Eunhyuk dengan bangga.

"Arrasso.." Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum canggung. Aneh juga, padahal 1 fakultas tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tak pernah melihat mereka. Apa ia kurang gaul? Ah, tidak mungkin, justru dialah yang terkenal di fakultas music. Seperti itulah perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Okelah, Welcome to ELF House.. Jangan terlalu canggung disini.." Ucap Shindong melihat gelagat tidak enak dari Kyuhyun lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan berlalu pergi di ikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

"Mochi-ya, kemana yang lain?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada Henry yang masih berdiri di belakang Leeteuk.

"Mimi ge sama Shi Yuan ge lagi di gym.. yang lainnya tidak tau.." Jawab Henry sambil menggedikan bahunya.

"Arrasso.. Kyu-ah.. Kajja, kita ke kamar mu saja…" Ajak Leeteuk lalu mulai melanjutkan langkahnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengekor di belakang Leeteuk setelah memberi salam kepada Henry yang sekarang entah pergi kemana, ya untuk pertama biarlah ia menjadi anak yang sopan walau Kyuhyun canggung melakukan hal formal seperti itu.

Pandangan Kyuhyun memutari setiap sudut ruangan di rumah dengan background biru safir ini. Ada sebuah ruang santai di tengah rumah ini, terlihat ada 3 sofa panjang yang di letakan berjejer membentuk sudut dan menghadap kearah teras belakang rumah, sepertinya ada perkarangan yang cukup luas di belakang rumah ini.

Mereka pun mulai menaiki tangga, menuju lantai 2 rumah ini. Sebuah ruang TV dengan satu sofa empuk dan karpet berbulu menghadap kearah LCD TV telah menyambut mereka saat tiba di lantai 2.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat Leeteuk berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Leeteuk membuka pintu berwarna putih itu dengan perlahan, setelah terbuka ia sedikit menyingkir lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Ini kamarmu…" Ucap Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mulai masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Kamar yang tidak terlalu besar di bandingkan dengan kamarnya yang dulu, kamar dengan background Blue sky ini terlihat sangat nyaman. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh sudut ruangan sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju sebuah jendela yang cukup besar di sebelah meja belajar. Ia membuka jendela tersebut, sehingga undara dingin nan sejuk langsung memenuhi ruangan ini, perkarangan belakang rumah yang cukup indah dengan gemericik air kolam ikan menjadi suguhan pemandangan dari jendela kamar ini. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mulai mengukir senyuman puas dan senang di wajah tampannya tersebut.

"Kau suka?" Ucap Leeteuk sambil mendudukan dirinya di single bed kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menghampiri Leeteuk dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tempat yang nyaman Leeteuk-ssi.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku.. Saat kau masuk kerumah ini, kau sudah jadi dongsaengku jadi panggil aku Hyung saja, ne?" Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum sangat manis dan mengacak sayang rambut Kyuhyun.

DEG

Ucapan Leeteuk entah mengapa terasa seperti air dingin yang langsung menyusup kedalam hati Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar hal seperti itu. Walau sebuah kata simple namun bagi Kyuhyun kata dongsaeng itu adalah sebuah kata berharga. Tak pernah ada yang mengatakan hal itu kecuali Donghae tapi entah mengapa saat Leeteuk mengatakannya hatinya terasa lebih tenang dan juga senang, mungkin karena umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh sehingga sosok seorang Hyung lebih terasa pada Leeteuk.

"Kyu.." panggil Leeteuk saat melihat Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"Ah, Ne?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya setelah sadar dari pemikirannya sendiri.

"Gwenchana? Kenapa diam?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"A-ah.. Ne.. Gwenchana.. eumm.. Apa boleh aku memanggilmu Teuki Hyung juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit grogi karena malu.

"Haha.. Tentu saja.." Jawab Leeteuk kembali mengacak rambut Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil.

"Gomawo.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Leeteuk hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan jangan lupakan senyuman super manisnya itu.

"Okee kalau kau suka kamar ini, aku bisa tenang.. Selamat datang di ELF House…" Ucap Leeteuk riang sambil merentangkan tangannya seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi itu.

"ELF House.. Nama yang menarik Hyung.. Rumah peri?" Kyuhyun mulai bisa menghilangkan rasa canggungnya pada Leeteuk.

"Rumah peri? Hahaha.. Bisa juga sih dibilang seperti itu.." Leeteuk tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Memangnya bukan? Lalu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Sejak awal ia penasaran dengan arti ELF itu.

"eum.. Hanya sebuah kata simple.. ELF.. EverLasting Friends… Aku berharap rumah ini akan menjadikan para penghuni rumah nya sebagai teman selamanya, teman abadi, best friends, bahkan sebuah keluarga yang hangat.. Sebuah tempat yang sangat di butuhkan dalam kondisi apa pun.. Begitulah.. Rumah peri? Mungkin bisa juga, karena penghuni rumah ini juga seperti peri yang selalu riang dan membantu satu sama lainnya, selalu bersama.." Leeteuk menjelaskan panjang lebar dan terkadang tertawa kecil di tengah acara penjelasan tersebut.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Entahlah, ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Senang, bahagia tapi juga tak percaya jika hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Bukankah mereka hanya orang asing yang tinggal bersama? Sebenarnya keluarga itu seperti apa?

"Kyu.." Leeteuk menepuk pundak Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun melamun.

"Ne Hyung? Ah.. aku mengerti.. Jadi itu arti dari ELF.. Apa kau yang punya rumah ini Hyung?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Ne..Dulunya ini rumah keluarga ku, lalu aku merombaknya menjadi ELF House.." Ucap Leeteuk. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" Tanya Leeteuk kembali. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah..yang terpenting disini hanya patuhi aturan yang ada dan jadilah keluarga yang baik.. Istirahatlah.. Aku akan mengenalkan pada penghuni yang lain nanti malam ne?"Ucap Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"A-aturan?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Wae? Apa Hae-ya belum memberitahu mu aturan di ELF House?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng mantap, seingatnya Donghae memang tak pernah membahas soal aturan.

"Aish.. anak itu.. Chakkaman.." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju meja belajar di sudut ruangan. Leeteuk membuka sebuah laci di meja tersebut lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan kembali berjalan menuju Kyuhyun.

"Ini.." Leeteuk menyerahkan selembar kertas tersebut. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung sambil memperhatikan kertas dengan tulisan cukup banyak tersebut, tapi akhirnya ia mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

Selama beberapa saat keheningan terjadi di ruangan kamar tersebut. Leeteuk hanya berdiri sambil melipat tangannya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terus membaca dengan berbagai ekspresi yang membuat Leeteuk tersenyum geli. Terkadang Kyuhyun akan mengangguk, lalu mengernyit bingung, dan kadang juga membulatkan matanya kaget.

Mau tau apa Aturan di ELF House?

**E.L.F Regulation**

1. Taati waktu yang sudah di tentukan. Jam 7 pagi dan 7 malam adalah breakfast dan dinner, harus sarapan pagi bersama dan usahakan makan malam juga bersama, jika tidak bisa harus memberi saran yang jelas. Pulang paling lambat sebelum Jam malam yaitu 10 p.m,

2. Usahakan 2 kali dalam seminggu selalu berkumpul minimal 1 jam untuk belajar bersama.

3. Nilai Minimum setiap semester minimal adalah IP 3.0, dan bagi pemegang beasiswa harus tetap mempertahankan beasiswa hingga selesai study, Tidak boleh ada nilai yang turun drastis dalam kondisi apapun.

4. Setiap weekend wajib ikut dalam kerja bakti membersihkan ELF House bersama.

5. Perhatikan kebersihan, keamanan dan kenyaman setiap anggota keluarga ELF.

6. Dilarang membawa teman Yeoja kedalam ELF House, boleh bertamu hanya pada sore hari dan tidak lebih dari 2 jam.

7. Jika ada masalah, Saling terbuka kepada keluarga ELF, Jangan ada yang di sembunyikan. Kita adalah keluarga.

8. Be You're Self

*. Bagi yang melanggar akan ada hukuman 'special' yang harus di terima dan di jalani tanpa penolakan sedikit pun.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

"Kamiii pullaaannggg,…"

3 orang namja terlihat baru saja memasukki ELF House. Seorang namja mungil langsung berteriak untuk memberi tahu para penghuni lain bahwa mereka telah pulang dari acara belanja. Ada beberapa kantung belanjaan yang dibawa oleh 3 namja tersebut, mereka memang baru saja belanja untuk keperluan bahan makanan ELF House dan keperluan lainnya.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Eunhyuk datang sambil menggendong seekor anjing mungil berwarna coklat dengan bulu lebat dan halus. Ia langsung duduk di sofa sebelah seorang namja berkepala besar dengan wajah super cute itu.

"Kenapa sepi? Mana yang lain?" Tanya namja kepala besar yang di yakini bernama Kim Jong Woon atau biasa di panggil Yesung tersebut sambil mengedarkan pandangannya menyelusuri rumah yang terlihat tenang dan sepi.

"Siwonnie dan Zhoumi masih di Gym.. Kibum mungkin di kamar, Dongie Hyung tidur, Han Gege sama Chulli Hyung entah pergi kemana, Henry sedang mengerjakan tugas, Hae lagi sedang dirumah halmeoninya. Kangin Hyung sedang kerja part time.." Eunhyuk membeberkan segala aktivitas yang dilakukan anggota lainnya sambil menyisir bulu sang anjing mungil dipangkuannya.

"Teuki Hyung dimana?" Tanya namja super imut bernama Lee Sungmin yang tengah membantu namja mungil –Kim Ryeowook mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan dan menyusunnya di dapur. Ruang tengah dan dapur memang bersebelahan dan jaraknya pun tak terlalu jauh.

"Di atas bersama anak baru.." Jawab Eunhyuk lagi.

"Mwo? Anak baru itu sudah datang?" Tanya Ryeowook antusias. Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Seperti apa anak itu?" Sungmin kembali bertanya penasaran sambil berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang masih duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah, kemudian memberikan sebuah piring yang berisi beberapa potong cake pada keduanya.

"Eum.. mollayo.. aku juga hanya bicara sebentar.. dia juga anak vocal music semester 1.. Wookie apa kau tak mengenalnya?" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyuap chocolate cake kedalam mulutnya.

Yesung, Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang notabene nya adalah anak Vocal Music pun mengernyit bingung, dan juga semakin penasaran dengan sosok anggota ELF House yang baru.

"Memangnya siapa namanya Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook yang juga sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Eum.. siapa ya tadi.. eum.. K-Kyu.. Kyuhyun.. yap Kyuhyun.." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Memangnya ada yang namanya Kyuhyun di semester 1 wookie?" Tanya Yesung kepada Ryeowook yang juga semester 1, mungkin saja Ryeowook mengenalnya. Ryeowook terdiam berusaha mengingat seluruh teman seangkatannya. Walaupun sama-sama semester 1 tapi Vocal Music juga memilikki banyak mahasiswa yang belum tentu Ryeowook mengenal semuanya.

"Kau tidak tau Wookie-ah?" Sungmin pun ikut bertanya melihat Ryeowook yang masih terdiam.

"Ah! Jangan bilang Kyuhyun… Cho Kyuhyun maksudmu Hyung?" Pekik Ryeowook tiba-tiba membuat Yesung yang baru saja ingin melahap cake nya harus tersedak.

"Yak! Ryewookkie! Kau mengagetkanku!" Decak kesal Yesung setelah meminum segelas air yang Sungmin berikan. Ryeowook hanya bisa memberikan cengiran rasa bersalahnya.

"Mollayo.. Dia tidak memberitahu ku marga nya.. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa mungkin si Cho itu akan tinggal di rumah ini.. Tapi mana mungkin.." gumam Ryeowook pelan dan tak jelas membuat Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Memangnya dia siapa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran sambil menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Ah.. Cho Kyuhyun itu putra tunggal keluarga pengusaha Cho.. Dia cukup terkenal di fakultas Music Hyung, apalagi di angkatanku, semua yeoja menggilainya.. Apa kau tak pernah mendengarnya Hyung?" Jelas Ryeowook sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tau! Dia yang di sebuat Tuan Muda Cho itu kan?" Bukannya Sungmin yang menjawab, melainkan Yesung yang menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Dia juga cukup terkenal di kalangan anak semester 5.. Tapi aku tak terlalu tertarik jadi masa bodo deh.." Lanjut Yesung sambil mengedikan bahunya. Ya, Yesung adalah anak semester 5 dan Sungmin adalah anak semester 3.

"Apa kau tidak tau Minnie Hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sedaritadi manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan dari YeWook couple tersebut.

"Mollayo.. Mungkin pernah tapi apa peduliku…" Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli. Mereka pun mulai terdiam tak ada yang membahas tentang Cho Kyuhyun itu lagi lebih lanjut dan memilih untuk menikmati cake nya bersama.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Sebenarnya ia telah mengerti dengan semua peraturan yang cukup singkat, padat dan jelas tersebut. Dan menurutnya ia bisa saja menaati seluruh aturan itu, toh itu hanya peraturan yang sangat simple dan mudah untuk di lakukan. Tapi ada beberapa poin yang membuatnya bingung. Kata 'bersama' selalu ada di setiap poin. Apa semua hal harus dilakukan bersama? Mereka bukan siapa-siapa, kenapa harus bersama? Itu sesuatu yang aneh dan sedikit merepotkan lalu nilai pelajaran? Oh Tuhan, sejak kapan sebuah rumah kost seperti ini mengatur nilai yang didapat penghuninya? Apa mereka tidak punya kegiatan lain?

"Belajar bersama? Makan bersama? Apa harus? Batas IP? Apa perlu?" Tanya Kyuhyun seductive. Leeteuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus bersama? Bukankah itu sedikit merepotkan? Ucap Kyuhyun hati-hati takut menyinggung sambil menggaruk keningnya.

"Itu.. Karena kita Keluarga… Dengan begitu kita akan lebih dekat.. dan nilai.. kurasa akan menjadi baik jika kau memilikki prestasi yang membanggakan, kau akan lebih di pandang di masyarakat nantinya.. Dan karena kita ini masih kuliah, hanya itu tanggung jawab terbesar kita.." Jawab Leeteuk singkat dan mantap membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menatap kosong kertas yang ada di tangannya.

'Keluarga? Seperti inikah?' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. Tenang saja.. Seiring dengan waktu kau pasti mengerti dengan peraturan-peraturan itu.. Tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan ne?" Ucap Leeteuk sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Disini ada hukuman apa Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Ah itu.. kalau pulang lewat dari jam malam dia harus tidur di teras depan rumah.. Kalau nilai turun, harus belajar 2x lipat dari waktu biasanya dan diawasi olehku ataupun Heenim hingga nilaimu naik lagi, dan yang lainnya mungkin kau harus membersihkan semua ruangan di rumah ini sendirian meliputi perkarangan dan kolam ikan juga, lalu.."

"Mwo? Okee aku mengerti Hyung!"

Kyuhyun langsung memotong ucapan Leeteuk yang menjabarkan hukuman yang menurut Kyuhyun pasti melelahkan dan tidak mengenakan, wajar saja kan seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah turun tangan dalam membersihkan rumah otomatis ia sedikit terkaget, dan dia bertekad tidak akan melanggar, mungkin... Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah membulatkan matanya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Haha.. Tenanglah.. Kau tidak berniat melanggarnya kan?" Ucap Leeteuk dengan nada di buat penuh selidik.

"Anii.. Tentu saja tidak Hyung.." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagus.." Leeteuk kembali mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sambil tertawa puas, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Teukii Hyuuungg…"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. Kedua nya pun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada pintu putih yang mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, lalu sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Teuki Hyung?" panggilnya lagi dengan suara pelan dan hati-hati.

"Ne Wookie.. Waeyo?" Ucap Leeteuk, membuat seseorang dari balik pintu itu tersenyum dan membuka daun pintu lebih lebar lagi sehingga tubuhnya yang mungil dapat terlihat jelas.

"Aku mencarimu Hyung.." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menatap Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun mulai berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Waeyo? Kalian cepat sekali kembalinya.." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hehe, tentu saja Hyung.. Ini.. titipanmu.." Balas Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol sampoo yang di titipkan oleh Leeteuk.

"Ah.. Gomawo ne.." Leeteuk mengambil botol tersebut kemudian mengelus lembut surai coklat Ryeowook yang dibalas dengan senyuman senang Ryeowook.

'Sepertinya dia akan menjadi Hyung yang baik..' Batin Kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikan Leeteuk yang sedang mengeluarkan sisi seorang kakak yang menyayangi adik-adiknya,

"Ah.. Kyu, kemarilah.. Kenalkan ini Ryeowookie, dan Wookie, ini Kyuhyun keluarga baru kita.." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri 2 sosok namja yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ah. Ternyata benar Cho Kyuhyun.." Gumam Ryeowook saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun dengan jelas.

"Kalian sudah kenal?" Tanya Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengernyit sambil memperhatikan Ryeowook dengan intens lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah ku duga kau tak mengenalku, padahal kita sekelas.." Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada di buat sedih. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha mengingat teman-teman yang ada di kelasnya tapi dia tetap ingat dengan namja mungil di depannya ini.

"Jinja?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Ryeowook mengangguk mantap.

"Eh.. Mian.. Aku tidak tahu.." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mengelus tengkuk lehernya merasa tak enak.

"Haha, Gwenchana.. Kita juga baru sekelas beberapa bulan, dan sepertinya kau terlalu focus pada PSP mu Kyuhyun-ah.." Ucap Ryeowook sambil tertawa berusaha mencairkan suasana yang canggung.

"Ah, iya.. Kalian sama-sama vocal music semester 1 ne? Kenapa aku tak ingat.." Leeteuk menepuk tangannya serasa baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Aish Hyung.. Penyakit pikun mu mulai kambuh lagi.." cibir Ryeowook.

"Yak Wookie! Aku tidak pikun, hanya lupa.." Balas Leeteuk yang tidak terima dirinya di bilang pikun, dan entah apa yang lucu, hal tersebut membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Aish.. kalian… Ah! Minnie-ah.." Ucapan Leeteuk terpotong saat melihat seorang namja imut keluar dari kamar di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun. Leeteuk langsung melambaikan tangannya seakan menyuruh namja itu untuk menghampiri mereka. Ryeowook menoleh dan tersenyum melihat salah satu Hyung kesayangannya mulai menghampiri mereka, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang berusaha mencari celah dari belakang tubuh Leeteuk untuk melihat namja yang di panggil Minnie tersebut.

"Waeyo Hyung?" Tanya namja imut itu setelah berdiri tepat di sebelah Ryeowook. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu mulai menggeser tubuhnya sehingga tubuh tegap Kyuhyun bisa terlihat jelas.

"Ah, ini.. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada keluarga baru kita, dia Kyu-"

"KAU?"

"KAU!"

Ucapan Leeteuk terpotong begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang langsung berteriak saat melihat satu sama lain. Kyuhyun berteriak dengan nada bertanya dan Sungmin berteriak dengan nada kaget, kesal dan tidak percaya namja brengsek yang membuatnya kesal kemarin berada di hadapannya lagi saat ini. Keduanya membulatkan mata sambil menunjuk satu sama lain, membuat Leeteuk dan Ryeowook terlonjak kaget dan mengernyit bingung melihat reaksi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersebut.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Annyeooong~!^^

Saya gak lama kan datangnya? Hihi

Tadinya mau lebih panjang dari ini, tapi aku takut kalian sudah tertidur.. atau malah sudah ada yang tertidur sejak tadi? ._.!

Wuuuaa, senangnya.. Fic pertama saya mendapat cukup banyak respon.. Senaangg.. #lebay :D

Jeongmal Gomawo buat semua readerku yang mendukung Fic pasaran ini… ^^

**;; Mind To Riview again? ;;**

**Replying Riview Ch 1 :**

**01120201ks**: hehe.. Gomawo.. gak lama kan updetnya ini?^^

**dindaR** : SiBum? Tentu saja ada.. hehe

**Talithaseungairen** : Gomawo^^ ini gak lama kan? =)

**jiraniats** : Mian.. Abis kalo langsung ke elf house ntar aneh jadi bahas ortunya dulu deh..Gomawo^^

**dhianelf4ever **: iya chingu-ya,, Gomawo^^

**nikyunmin** : Aminn,, kita doakan saja #eh Haha Gomawo^^

**Mulov** : waah, iyaa.. Gomawo buat sarannya..^^ Semoga di chap ini dikit typonya, abis kadang kelewat juga -_- ne, Gomawo^^

**Nidiasari** : hihi Gomawo^^ ini udah cepet kan? Ripiu lagi ya =)

**Dincubie** : ne, ini lanjutt.. Gomawo.. ripiu lagi yaa^^

**Vey90012** : ne, uda cepet kan ini? Haha semangaat~!^^

**sider imnida** : Mianhae.. semoga chap ini dikit typonya.. hehe Gomawo^^

**futari chan** : Iyaa^^ Saya akan belajar lagi chingu.. Haha ne, Gomawo^^

**lalalala** : iyaa ini lanjutt~^^

**WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah** : Bangapta wie~^^ okay, makasii koreksinya..^^ Iyaa dong, siapa lagi namja super imut kita kalo bukan ming.. Hahaha :D Gomawo, ripiu lagi yaa^^

**MegaKyu** : love at first sight for kyunnie.. Haha okee okee.. Gomawo^^

**Yuliafebry** : iyaa dia homesick kembali.. poor kyu #ditampolkyu ne, ni lanjut.. Gomawo^^

**0203** :makasii makasii.. Haha hwaiting^^

**kyuminnie05** : Haha. Iya ini lanjut kok chingu.. Gomawo yaa.. Ripiu lagi ne? =)

**JOYeerr Elpeu** : nado bangapta^^ oke di lanjuutt.. Gomawo^^

**KS** : Hahaha, iya dia broken home.. ne, KyuMin kok tapi untuk di ch ini belum ada KyuMin moment nya.. Ntar pasti banyak kok.. Hahaha XD Gomawo.. Ripiu lagi yaa^^

**Rima KyuMin Elf** : oke oke oke.. haha Gomawo^^

**zakurafrezee** :haha, iyaa, pasti ada kok walau di ch ini belom ada.. *peace* Gomawo^^

**yv3424** : ne.. Gomawo, ripiu lagi yaa^^

**vina8402 **: ne.. Ming sunbae nya Kyu juga kok di fak music.. Pasti dong mereka sering ketemu nanti.. Haha Gomawo.. Ripiu lagi yaa^^

**Vita** :oke lanjutt.. Gomawo^^

**HeeYeon** : Hehe.. iya KyuMin go go~! Hahaha Mian di ch ini KyuMin momentnya lum ada.. #digampar Gomawo, ripiu lagi ya^^

**Vitaminielf** : Sama chingu.. kalo aku mah gak kuat -_- ne, ini lanjut kok, kehidupan Kyu di elf house? Tunggu saja.. haha Gomawo^^

**everfriend1** : Kyu di buat menderita? Dia uda menderita kok jadi broken home.. Haha ne, gomawo^^

**Lee Shurri** : Iyaah, dia uda terkejut kok itu.. Haha aku juga mau chingu ._. Ne, Gomawo, ripiu lagi yaa^^

**savory pancake** : haha, just SJ member yang tinggal disitu chingu.. Kalo BB lain mungkin akan muncul sebagai slight aja ntar #eh? Hehe Gomawo^^

**Park Ji Ra** : iyaa ini lanjutt.. betul! Kayak kos2an gitu..^^ Ripiu lagi yaa.. Gomawo^^

**ayachi casey** : iya chingu.. walau dari dulu uda suka nulis siih^^, ne ini gak lama kan? Hehe Ripiu lagi yaa Gomawo^^

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** : iyaa ming imut kayak aku #Plaak *abaikan* hahaha Gomawo, ripiu lagi yaa^^

**Gyumaemin** : ne, ini lanjut^^, wah sama dong.. aku juga suka genre family n romance KM pastinya :D Ripiu lagi yaa.. Gomawo^^

**EvilblueElf** : ne, ini gak lama kan?^^ Gomawo..

**MINGswife** : Gomawo chingu^^

**Vinvin** : Okee, nanti saya belajar lagi kok biar bisa ningkatin cara penulisannya.. Hehe Gomawo sarannya^^ Ripiu lagi yaa.. hehe

**Jo youngwoo** : Rumah peri.. EverLasting Friend =3 haha Gomawo^^

**Andhisa Joyers** : Akuu juga chingu, pasti uda gak nyaman kalo gitu.. -_- Haha, Gomawo^^ Ripiu lagi ya..

**KYUMINRA** : nado bangapta^^ iya samaa chingu, aku juga gak suka kalo pelarian ke hal2 gitu mending lari ke elf house ada Ming nya #eh? ._.v Haha ripiu lagi yaa.. Gomawo^^


	3. Chapter 3

**E.L.F ~ HOUSE**

**MAIN CAST : ALL SUPER JUNIOR'S MEMBERS**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin / KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, BL, Typo (s), Boring, bad plot, pasaran (?)**

**Disclaim : All Cast isn't mine! SJ hanya milik ELF selamanya! :D**

**.**

**Sumarry : Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak dari keluarga broken home. Sejak kecil tidak mengerti arti dari sebuah Keluarga yang sebenarnya. Namun, semua itu berubah saat ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah rumah bernama E.L.F House. Sebuah rumah yang akan memberitahu nya arti dari sebuah Family, Brothership, Persahabatan, bahkan sebuah Cinta yang sesungguhnya. **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash Anything in this FanFic!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 3~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Suara detik jam terdengar memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar ini. Sebuah ruangan dengan background blue sky ini terlihat tenang dan sunyi membuat detikan jam tersebut terdengar dengan sangat jelas.

"eungghh…."

Sebuah lenguhan mulai mendominasi suara di ruangan itu, suara lenguhan yang berasal dari single bed yang terdapat pada ruangan. Seorang namja tampan yang tengah bergulung didalam selimut birunya, mulai menggeliat pelan. Matanya yang tertutup mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit menampilkan manic coklat bening indah miliknya.

Setelah berhasil tersadar dari acara tidurnya, ia pun mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya tapi masih terduduk diatas ranjang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menyelusuri setiap sudut ruangan.

Aneh.. dan Asing….

Itulah hal pertama yang ia rasakan. Tentu saja, namja yang kita ketahui sebagai Cho Kyuhyun tersebut baru menempati kamar barunya selama beberapa jam yang lalu, otomatis kamar ini masih terasa aneh.

"Aku tertidur?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut coklatnya yang memang telah berantakan itu. Pandangan Kyuhyun terpaku pada jam dinding yang tergantung di atas jendela, tepat lurus di depannya.

"Jam setengah 7? Wow, aku tidak pernah tidur siang selama ini..." ucap Kyuhyun lagi pada dirinya. Setelah ia berbincang sebentar dengan Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan ia justru tertidur dalam waktu cukup lama yaitu sekitar 4 jam.

Kyuhyun pun terdiam, memory nya berputar pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian terukir begitu saja di wajah tampannya.

.

**Flashback ON**

"Waeyo Hyung?" tanya namja imut itu setelah berdiri tepat di sebelah Ryeowook. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu mulai menggeser tubuhnya sehingga tubuh tegap Kyuhyun bisa terlihat jelas.

"Ah, ini.. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada keluarga baru kita, dia Kyu-"

"KAU?"

"KAU!"

Ucapan Leeteuk terpotong begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang langsung berteriak saat melihat satu sama lain. Kyuhyun berteriak dengan nada bertanya dan Sungmin berteriak dengan nada kaget, kesal dan tidak percaya namja brengsek yang membuatnya kesal kemarin berada di hadapannya lagi saat ini.

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook saling tatap lalu mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bergantian. Memandang 2 sosok namja yang masih saling tatap dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Kau yang kemarin kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin justru balik bertanya dengan kesal.

"Aku akan tinggal disini… Jadi kau juga tinggal disini?" Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, Ia justru menjawab Sungmin dengan nada jahil dan sedikit menggoda. Sepertinya ia akan punya mainan menyenangkan di rumah ini.

"Cih…." desis Sungmin sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hei.. Hei.. Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal ya?" Leeteuk yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan mulai membuka suaranya, sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Kenal…."

"Tidak…."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjawab secara bersamaan namun dengan jawaban yang berbeda membuat Leeteuk dan Ryeowook mengernyit bingung. Sungmin mendelik kesal kearah Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa sedikit pun, sangat polos. -_-

"Jadi yang mana yang benar?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya Hyung.. dan Kau, kita sama sekali tidak kenal!" ucap Sungmin kesal lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat imut.

"Tapi kita sudah pernah bertemu.. Bukankah sekali bertemu berarti teman?" balas Kyuhyun santai.

"Mwo? Aku bahkan tak tahu nama mu, mana bisa di bilang teman…." decak kesal Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Buahahahahah…"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Leeteuk dan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa di sebelah mereka. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung apa yang lucu sehingga di tertawakan, sedangkan Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal di tertawakan oleh Hyung dan Dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Wookie-ah.. Teuki Hyung!" Sungmin menghentakan kakinya kesal.

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook pun mulai berhenti tertawa dan kembali memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Hyung.. kau lucu.." ucap Ryeowook masih dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Kalian ini.. hahah.. Aku tidak percaya kalian sudah seakrab ini…" timpal Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mengernyit bingung menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Akrab? Apa seorang Leeteuk sang Angel Hyung ini salah minum obat? Darimana akrabnyaaa?' batin keduanya.

"Baguslah.. Aku senang kalian sudah kenal..."

"Aku tidak mengenalnya Hyung…."

Ucapan Leeteuk di potong begitu saja oleh Sungmin sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Arrasso.. Kyuhyun-ah, kenalkan ini Sungminnie, dan Minnie, ini Kyuhyun.. Sudah kenal kan? Aish kalian ini…" ucap Leeteuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengetahui nama dari namja imut yang menarik baginya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap malas.

"Kyu.. Kamar Minnie tepat disebelah kamarmu, jika butuh sesuatu kau bisa meminta bantuan pada Sungmin ne?" ucap Leeteuk sambil menunjukan senyum malaikatnya.

"Mwo? Aku? Hyung! Dia bisa minta bantuan siapa pun, kenapa harus aku?" tolak Sungmin

"Memangnya kenapa Hyung? Tumben kau menolak perintah Teuki Hyung.." ucap Ryeowook polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin penuh selidik.

"Eh? A-anii.. Hanya.. dia bisa minta bantuan yang lain juga kan?" jawab Sungmin salah tingkah. Jujur Sungmin merasa bingung dengan sikapnya juga. Untuk apa ia masih marah pada namja tampan didepannya itu? What? Oh Lee Sungmin, Sepertinya kau yang salah minum obat.

"Ada apa Minnie?" tanya Leeteuk bingung melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-ah? Anii Hyung.." Sungmin hanya bisa memberikan cengirannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, namun sedetik kemudian ia mendelik kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Aahh.. Wookie.. aku lapar.. Masakan sesuatu ne?" ucap Leeteuk pada Ryeowook.

"Arrasso Hyung.." balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lalu mulai melangkah pergi menuju dapur.

"Apa kau mau ikut makan Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku mau istirahat saja Hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat, Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Istirahatlah.. Minnie, kau ikut?" ucap Leeteuk lagi sekarang gantian menatap Sungmin.

"Anii.. Aku baru saja makan Hyung.." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Arrasso.. Baiklah.. Aku makan sendiri saja lah.." gumam Leeteuk sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga, meninggalkan 2 sosok namja yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kyuhyun mulai menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu sambil menatap Sungmin yang masih memperhatikan Leeteuk yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mwo?" desis Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan intens sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sepertinya kita berjodoh ya.. ckck.. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau itu namja…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan tapi mampu membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Yak! Aku ini Namja! Enak saja kau bicara.." pekik Sungmin dengan nada tinggi. Sepertinya ia memerlukan kesabaran ekstra tinggi mulai sekarang.

"Arrasso.. Tapi kau lebih mirip yeoja.. eh? Kau juga mirip dengan kelinci.." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, menatap mata bunny Sungmin dengan intens, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya salah tingkah.

"Yak! Jangan tertawa!" bentak Sungmin dengan wajah yang sudah bersemu merah, antara rasa malu dan marah. Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan bentakan Sungmin dan terus tertawa.

Sungmin yang kesal pun, hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya kesal menuju kamarnya tidak ingin mempedulikan namja gila yang bisa membuatnya stress itu.

"Dengar! Jaga bicaramu! Disini umurku lebih tua dan aku juga sunbae mu! Arrasso?!" teriak Sungmin dari ambang pintu kamarnya sambil berkacak pinggang menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa.

BRAAKK

Pintu putih dengan papan nama Lee Sungmin itu pun tertutup atau lebih tepatnya di banting dengan sangat keras dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun mulai berhenti tertawa tapi tetap memperhatikan pintu di sebelah kamarnya tersebut.

'Sepertinya rumah ini akan menarik' ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum puas, setelah itu Kyuhyun pun mulai masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri.

**Flashback OFF**

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil saat mengingat kejadian singkat itu. Entahlah apa yang menarik, tapi sepertinya namja imut bernama Sungmin itu sangat menyenangkan jika di goda. Itulah menurut pendapat Kyuhyun.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat pintu kamarnya di ketok beberapa kali. Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya sambil merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan, berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu tersebut bagi sang tamu.

"Hae Hyung.." gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat namja tampan yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan kamarnya. Donghae tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Sudah bangun eoh?" tanya Donghae singkat, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kapan kau pulang Hyung?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Tadi jam 5, dan aku baru tau kau bisa tidur selama itu..haha" jawab Donghae sambil tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi toh ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia bisa tidur selama itu, mungkin Ia terlalu lelah.

"Yasudah.. Kajja, kita turun.. Sebentar lagi makan malam…." ajak Donghae.

"Arra.. Kau duluan saja Hyung.. Aku mau ganti baju dulu…."

Donghae pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan langsung mengeluarkan 1 setel baju. Ia segera mengganti dengan kaos vneck tipis berwarna coklat susu dengan celana santai selutut berwarna hitam.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tak mau telat mengikuti makan malam, tidak lucu jika ia harus dihukum dihari pertama nya tinggal di ELF house kan?

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit bingung saat keluar kamar.

Sepii…

Tidak ada suara sedikit pun….

"Apa yang lain sudah turun? Kenapa sepi?" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan di lantai 2. Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat tak mendapatkan sinyal kehidupan.

Kyuhyun pun mulai menuruni beberapa anak tangga menuju lantai 1. Kyuhyun masih merasakan keadaan sepi dan hening. Harusnya rumah ini ramai bukan? 14 namja tinggal menjadi 1, pasti ramai, kenapa sekarang jadi sepi?

Sebuah cahaya yang lumayan terang menyita perhatian Kyuhyun saat ia hendak menuju dapur. Langkahnya terhenti dan ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber cahaya itu. Cahaya berwarna biru sapphire yang cukup terang itu berasal dari taman perkarangan belakang rumah.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, mengamati dengan seksama jendela besar di ruang tengah yang langsung menghadap ke perkarangan belakang. Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat aboni yang menghubungkan ruangan tersebut dengan taman belakang. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun membuka pintu tersebut.

Trreeettt… Trreetttt….

Proookk…. Prookkk…

Suara terompet, dan tepukan tangan langsung menyambut kemunculan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, bahkan mulutnya membuka kecil karena terkaget.

"**WELCOME TO ELF HOUSE… CHO KYUHYUN…."**

Kata-kata itu terucap secara bersamaan, membuat sebuah paduan suara yang terdengar indah. Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya sambil memandang kondisi di depan matanya saat ini.

14 namja tengah berkerumun di taman belakang dengan berbagai atribut pesta seperti topi dan terompet kecil juga jangan lupakan sebuah banner cukup besar tergantung di teras taman belakang ini. 14 namja tengah menatap sosok Kyuhyun dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Tertawa, Tersenyum, bahkan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan sulit di artikan.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan sangat sulit. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini, Apa ini sebuah mimpi?

"Kyu~ Kenapa diam? Kau tidak suka?" Eunhyuk langsung mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam terpaku dan langsung merangkul namja jangkung nan tampan tersebut.

"A-ada apa ini?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa berkata terbata dengan sangat lirih.

"Ada apa? Ini pesta penyambutanmu Kyu~!" Leeteuk mulai mengeluarkan suaranya lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang.

"M-mwo?" Kyuhyun masih tak mempercayai hal ini. Penyambutan? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau tidak suka ya Kyu? Padahal kami sudah menyiapkan ini…" ucap Donghae dengan nada di buat sedih.

"Mwo? Aniyo.. Tapi.. Penyambutan apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae juga Leeteuk yang berada disampingnya meminta penjelasan. Tapi bukannya menjawab, keduanya justru tersenyum lebar.

"Kyu~ Ini penyambutan mu di ELF House.. Kami benar-benar senang mempunyai dongsaeng baru, dan mulai malam ini kau resmi menjadi anggota keluarga kami!" ucap namja gempal yang di yakini adalah Shindong sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

Detak jantung Kyuhyun serasa menderu. Matanya seakan memanas seketika. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin menangis namun ia tahan saat ini. Ia tidak mungkin menangis di depan mereka semua, Kyuhyun adalah namja yang kuat.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa mereka begitu baik, bahkan aku belum mengenal semuanya… Inikah namanya keluarga?' Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengatakan hal itu dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan 14 namja di depannya secara bergantian.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Kenapa diam lagi sih?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memiringkan wajahnya bingung.

"Kui Xian ge sakit yaa?" timpal Henry dengan wajah khawatir.

Kyuhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya, dan sedetik kemudian ia mulai bisa mengukir sebuah senyuman manis dan tulus di wajah tampannya.

"G-Gomawo.. Aku.. Aku hanya sedikit tidak percaya dengan semua ini…." ucap Kyuhyun

"Kenapa tidak percaya eum? Ini nyata tau…" Seorang namja kepala besar yang di yakini adalah Yesung langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan sangat gemas. Yesung melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun meronta kesakitan, Yesung hanya memberikan cengiran tanpa dosanya membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil mengelus pipinya yang terasa sakit.

"Jadi kita punya maknae baru lagi? Aahh semoga kau menjadi maknae yang imut nantinya, tidak seperti maknae lainnya, merepotkan.." ucap namja kekar sambil tersenyum tipis seraya melirik Ryeowook dan Henry yang memang mendapat gelar maknae ELF House. Ryeowook dan Henry pun secara bersamaan menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat dibilang merepotkan.

"Nuguya?" tanya Kyuhyun to do point pada namja kekar yang baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun memang belum mengenal beberapa di antara mereka.

"Aah, aku lupa.. Kim YongWoon imnida.. panggil saja KangIn…." ucap nya sambil tersenyum lembut namun bagi Kyuhyun senyuman itu terlihat sedikit sangar di tambah dengan badan kekarnya.

"Kalau aku Kim JongWoon.. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung, karena suara ku yang memang keren…" timpal Yesung dengan berbangga diri. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil menatap namja sialan yang seenaknya mencubit pipi mulusnya itu.

"Hyung.. Jangan mulai narsis deh…." ucap namja tegap bertubuh atletis dengan lesung pipit yang sangat manis.

"Hai.. Choi Siwon imnida…." lanjutnya lagi sambil melambaikan tangan. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Kyuhyun mulai memandang 3 namja yang belum ia ketahui nama nya.

"I'm Zhoumi…." ucap namja jangkung berambut hitam brunnete dan berwajah dewasa menggunakan bahasa inggris sambil mengangkat tangannya memberi salam pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Hei.. Wo zhi Hangeng.. Bangapta Kyu…" ucap namja berwajah oriental dengan bahasa percampuran china dan korea tersebut sambil tersenyum sangat ramah.

"Nado bangapta…." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada Hangeng saat merasa bahwa namja itu pasti lebih tua darinya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menatap pada sosok terakhir yang belum ia kenal. Di lihatnya sosok namja yang err~ sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam kelamnya sepundak sambil menatap datar dan sedikit dingin pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Hyung…." Entah mengapa Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk yang memang masih merangkul dirinya. Eunhyuk hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Bukankah rumah ini khusus namja ya? Bukannya yeoja tak di izinkan masuk?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan tapi mampu di dengar oleh 14 namja yang memang berdiri dengan jarak cukup dekat. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat 14 namja itu mengernyi t bingung, lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Maksudnya Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk

"Itu.. Kenapa ada y-yeoja?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat polosnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seseorang. Para penghuni yang lainpun mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuhyun yang tepat mengarah pada seorang namja super cantik yang tengah membulatkan matanya kaget.

"MWO? Yak bocah! Kau bilang apa eoh?" pekik namja cantik yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun, namja terakhir yang belum mengenalkan dirinya. Hal tersebut sontak membuat para penghuni lainnya tertawa.

"Eh? Bilang apa?" Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya bingung dengan pertanyaan namja atau sosok yang menurut Kyuhyun adalah yeoja tersebut.

"Aish,, bocah ini! Aku NAMJA… PABBO-YA!" pekik Namja cantik itu lagi sambil menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, dan mulai memperhatikan namja cantik itu secara intens dari atas hingga bawah. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang awalnya juga Kyuhyun kira yeoja manis namun masih bisa ia kenali sebagai namja, sedangkan namja cantik ini tampak pure seperti yeoja.

"Haha.. Sudahlah Heenim.. Kyuhyun kan tidak tau…." ucap Leeteuk di tengah tawa nya berusaha menengahi.

"Iya Hyung.. Awalnya aku juga pernah mengira kau yeoja.." timpal Donghae sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aish.. Kalian… aahh…." Namja cantik yang sudah pasti bernama Heechul itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, ia hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

"Chullie jangan kesal begitu.. Kau kan juga belum mengenalkan diri pada Kyuhyun, pantas kan kalau ia tak tau.." ucap Hangeng sambil tersenyum menahan tawa. Heechul memutar bola matanya malas lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku Heechul.. dan ingat aku ini NAMJA! Awas kalau kau memanggilku yeoja lagi bocah.." ucap Heechul sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatap dirinya tak percaya. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Okee.. Semuanya sudah saling kenal kan? Bisa kita makan sekarang?" ucap Shindong sambil tersenyum lebar dan melirik beberapa bahan barbeque.

"Iyah.. Aku juga sudah lapar~!" timpal Eunhyuk semangat.

"Arra.. Kajja.. Kita makaannn…" Leeteuk seakan memberi komando yang disambut dengan teriakan senang dari semuanya.

Ke 15 namja itu pun langsung berhambur ke tengah perkarangan taman belakang, menghampiri peralatan barbeque mereka. Mereka pun mulai memanggang beberapa daging, sosis dan sayuran. Acara penyambutan dengan barbeque-an bersama itu berlangsung dengan sangat menyenangkan di penuhi gelak tawa dari para penghuni yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut anggota keluarga tersebut.

Kyuhyun pun mulai bisa berbaur dengan para penghuni lainnya, ia mulai bisa ikut tertawa tulus bahkan memberikan celetukan-celetukan. Kyuhyun terduduk di teras rumah sambil memperhatikan kerumunan orang yang masih sibuk memanggang berbagai macam bahan pangan.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan satu demi satu dari Hyungdeul dan 1 orang dongsaeng baru nya itu dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Wae?" Kibum mulai risih dengan tatapan Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

"Hah? Anii.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan menatap ku begitu.." ucap Kibum lagi dengan nada datarnya.

"Kibum Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun, Kibum hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak punya ekspresi lain selain datar begitu? Selama ku perhatikan, ekspresimu jarang berubah.." ucap jujur Kyuhyun. Kibum sedikit terlonjak kaget namun kemudian Ia tertawa kecil membuat Kyuhyun yang ikutan kaget melihat namja datar itu bisa tertawa.

"Kyu.. Apa aku terlalu datar menurutmu?" ucap Kibum sambil menunjukkan killer smile nya, membuat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Entahlah.. Banyak yang bilang aku datar,tapi menurutku biasa saja.. Atau mungkin kau belum mengerti diriku.." lanjut Kibum lagi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ne.. Kurasa kau tidak sedatar yang ku pikir, apalagi setelah aku melihat tawa mu Hyung.." balas Kyuhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Bocah itu tidak macam-macam padamu kan Bummie?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Keduanya pun menoleh dan mendapati Heechul yang sedang terduduk di sebuah bangku tak jauh dari mereka sambil meminum segelas orange jus.

"Kenapa menatapku bocah?" ucap Heechul ketus saat Kyuhyun menatapnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku Hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun. Heechul tidak menanggapi dan hanya meminum orange jusnya dengan tenang.

"Aish.. salahkan wajahmu yang seperti itu Hyung.. Harusnya kau punya wajah yang sangar agar aku tidak salah mengenali mu.." lanjut Kyuhyun dengan santainya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya seakan setuju dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Pletak

Sebuah terompet mainan mendarat tepat di kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya meringis lalu mendelik kesal ke pelaku pelemparan.

"Yak! Kenapa melemparku Hyung? Kau benar-benar dendam padaku eoh?" desis Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mwo? Sakit? Bagus kalau sakit.." balas Heechul dengan cueknya.

"Aish.. Cinderella jadi-jadian…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan namun Heechul yang memilikki pendengaran tajam dapat mendengar gumaman itu.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun kau-"

"Kenapa teriak-teriak Chullie?"

Bentakan Heechul terhenti karena di potong oleh sosok namja oriental sambil menyodorkan sepiring barbeque steak pada Heechul.

"Hannie.. Lihat.. Bocah itu menyebalkan.. " rengek Heechul pada Hangeng sambil mendelik Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah sok innocentnya. Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa eoh? Kau membelanya?" pekik Heechul kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Anii.. Sepertinya kau akan mendapat dongsaeng yang menyenangkan Chullie-ah.." ucap Hangeng sambil mengelus surai hitam Heechul.

"Mwo?" ucap Heechul tak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ne.. Kyuhyun anak yang baik, dan sepertinya dia akan cocok denganmu.." ucap Hangeng lagi sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang memberikan senyuman lebarnya pada Hangeng sambil menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan namja dengan senyum super ramah itu.

"Aish.. Kau ini.."

"Sudahlah, makan saja ini.." potong Hangeng lagi sambil menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulut Heechul membuat namja cantik itu terdiam seketika. Hangeng melirik Kyuhyun lagi sambil tersenyum lembut seakan berkata tenang saja, aku akan mengurusnya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam . Pandangannya tetap memperhatikan keluarga barunya tersebut, memperhatikan ke 14 namja yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong tengah memakan makanannya dengan beragam cara. Leeteuk, Kangin dan Yesung tengah berbincang di ujung taman tersebut. Ryeowook, Henry dan Zhoumi tengah asyik memanggang beberapa bahan makanan sambil tertawa senang. Kibum dan Siwon yang sepertinya sedang berbincang asyik di dekat kolam ikan. Dan terakhir, Heechul yang tengah di suapi manja oleh Hangeng, yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat kemanjaan Heechul.

"Ada yang lucu?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati namja imut tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"A-ah? Aniyo.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Sungmin pun hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman tipis, kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah.." Sungmin menyodorkan sepiring steak, sosis, dan kentang yang telah di barbeque pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu namja imut disebelahnya ini marah-marah kesal dan sekarang berubah menjadi sebaik ini?

"Kalau tidak mau yasudah.." lanjut Sungmin lagi sambil menarik piring yang diacuhkan Kyuhyun. Namun dengan kecepatan kilat Kyuhyun langsung mengambil piring itu kembali.

"Siapa bilang tidak mau? Aku juga lapar.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mulai memakan kentangnya. Sungmin tersenyum tipis lalu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau masih marah?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Mendengar itu, Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya kau masih marah padaku karena kejadian kemarin?" ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah.. Aku tidak marah.. Aku hanya kesal.." jawab Sungmin singkat. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kesal? Hahahaha.." Kyuhyun masih terus tertawa membuat Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mianhae.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menatap lurus, memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan penghuni lainnya.

"Jadi, kau lebih tua dariku 2 tahun ne?" Kyuhyun mulai membuka pembicaraan kembali. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ryeowook dan Henry yang tengah tertawa senang.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu Hyung juga?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun tersebut berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja pabbo.." jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Kalau aku tak mau bagaimana? Wajahmu tak cocok untuk jadi Hyungku.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Pletak

Sebuah jitakan 'sayang' Sungmin berikan dengan gratis pada Kyuhyun.

"Appo Hyung.." rengek Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut akibat jitakan tersebut.

"Kau mau membuatku kesal lagi eoh? Panggil aku Hyung!" perintah Sungmin telak. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu di fakultas music ya Hyung?" Kyuhyun terus berucap, mengeluarkan setiap kata yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"Aku juga tak pernah melihatmu.. Sepertinya kau terlalu asyik di dalam kelas.. Apa benar dugaanku?" ucap Sungmin sambil menatap lembut Kyuhyun yang hanya menjawab dengan sebuah cengiran. Ya, selama ini Kyuhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kelas bersama sang sahabat sejatinya PSP. Ia terlalu malas untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Tapi aku ini terkenal Hyung.." bangga Kyuhyun sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Cih.. Terkenal? Terkenal playboy hah?" ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Yak! Aku bukan playboy.." bantah Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku serius.. bahkan aku belum pernah mengikat hubungan dengan siapa pun.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada kesal di tatap tak percaya oleh Sungmin.

"Arra.. Arra.. Terserah kau saja.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengedikan bahunya tak peduli, lalu kembali meminum hot choco yang sudah berubah menjadi coklat dingin itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal disini Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan potongan sosis terakhir kedalam mulutnya.

"2 tahun lebih.. Sejak semester 1 aku sudah tinggal disini.." jawab Sungmin.

"Bersama mereka semua?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk para penghuni yang lain. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Apa rumah keluargamu jauh Hyung, hingga kau tinggal disini? Apa kau tidak merindukan keluarga mu" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Jujur, Kyuhyun sedikit merindukan rumah keluarga nya, walau rumah tersebut terkesan dingin dan sepi, tapi tetap saja terasa rindu. Sungmin terdiam sambil menatap kosong di depannya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Minnie Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum sedikit di paksakan.

"Mollayo.." Sungmin menjawab sambil tertawa di paksa, membuat Kyuhyun semakin terheran.

"Hah? Waeyo Hyung? Kenapa tidak tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi penuh penasaran.

"Eumm.. Entahlah.. Aku saja tidak tahu dimana keluarga ku.." ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap Sungmin sendu.

"Sejak kecil aku tinggal di panti asuhan.. dan aku pindah ke Jepang bersama keluarga angkatku selama beberapa tahun, tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan kembali ke Korea.." cerita Sungmin kembali dengan tatapan kosong di depannya.

"M-Mianhae Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun tidak enak sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah bersalah.

"Gwenchana.." balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengukir senyuman lembut diwajahnya.

"Ah.. Asal kau tahu Kyu.. Keluargaku juga ada di sini.." ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun kembali di buat bingung oleh ucapan namja imut di sebelahnya ini.

"Ne.. Mereka… Mereka keluarga ku.. ELF Family adalah keluargaku.." lanjut Sungmin sambil menunjuk para penghuni ELF House lainnya lalu tersenyum lebar dan senang. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, ikut memperhatikan 13 namja yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ada perasaan tenang dan nyaman saat memperhatikan mereka yang tengah tertawa senang, dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum tulus. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada Sungmin.

"Mereka telah menjadi keluarga baru bagi ku dan kau.. Kau juga akan menjadi keluarga baruku, sebagai dongsaengku…." ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun lembut,

"Ne.." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. Senang.. Kyuhyun sangat senang dengan ucapan Sungmin yang telah menerima nya sebagai keluarga. Namun ada sedikit perasaan aneh dalam hatinya, perasaan sedih, tidak terima? Atau apalah yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia mulai menatap ke seluruh penjuru rumah ini, memperhatikan ELF House di belakangnya, dan memperhatikan para penghuni ELF House yang resmi menjadi keluarga barunya saat ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum, perasaan tenang dan nyaman mulai melingkupi hatinya, walau masih ada beberapa pertanyaan yang belum Kyuhyun temukan jawabannya. Tapi, Biarlah waktu terus berjalan, dan biarlah waktu juga yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal dalam hati Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Langit yang gelap telah berubah menjadi terang, sang penguasa cahaya di siang hari mulai menunjukkan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Burung-burung pun mulai berkicau senang menyambut hari yang baru, berterbangan memulai aktivitas kesehariannya. Seberkas cahaya dari sang mentari pun mulai menyusup masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar namun terkesan sangat nyaman dan tenang. Cahaya tersebut mulai mendarat tepat di sebuah ranjang empuk dan mengenai wajah tampan seorang namja yang masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimutnya. Namja tersebut tidur dengan sangat pulas dan tenang, seukir senyuman terpantri di wajah tampannya.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

"Kyuhyun-ah! Ireona…"

Sebuah suara atau lebih tepatnya teriakan terdengar dari baik pintu putih yang tertutup tersebut dan membuat namja tampan yang tengah tertidur itu menggeliat pelan.

"Kyu~ Cepat bangun!"

Teriak seseorang dari luar kamar Kyuhyun lagi dengan lebih keras.

"Eunghh.." Kyuhyun mulai melenguh pelan, namun bukannya bangun ia justru menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajah tampan miliknya tersebut.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Ketukan pintu terdengar semakin keras menandakan seseorang yang berada di luar kamar tersebut sudah merasa kesal. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan ketukan beruntun tersebut, matanya masih sangat enggan untuk terbuka di pagi yang dingin ini.

BRAAAKKKKK…

Pintu putih kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dengan sangat keras, lebih tepatnya di banting dengan sangat keras. Sosok namja imut langsung terlihat sedang berkacak pinggang, berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kyu! Bangun sekarang atau aku adukan pada Teuki Hyung!" pekik Sungmin saat mendapati Kyuhyun masih berada di dalam selimutnya. Kyuhyun tak bergeming bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sedikit suara indahnya. Sungmin berdecak kesal lalu mulai menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Sungmin langsung menarik selimut Kyuhyun, menyingkapnya sehingga terlihatlah wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dengan wajah polosnya sambil memeluk guling.

"Kyu… Bangunlah… Teuki Hyung akan memarahi ku jika tidak membawa mu kebawah!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada memelas.

Ya, Leeteuk menyuruh Sungmin untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun pagi ini. Namun, sudah lebih dari 15 menit Sungmin mengetuk bahkan berteriak dari luar kamar Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu tak kunjung bangun dan itu membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Kyu! Ireona!" Sungmin mulai menggoncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan keras. Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat pelan tapi tetap tak membuka matanya.

"Kyuuuu~~" rengek Sungmin yang semakin kesal.

"Ini masih pagi Hyung… Aku ngantuk…" Kyuhyun mulai bersuara dengan suara seraknya khas orang bangun tidur.

"Mwo? Ini sudah hampir jam 7 pabbo!" decak kesal Sungmin

"Itu masih pagi…" gumam Kyuhyun lagi tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aish Jinja… Yak! Terserah kau jika tak mau bangun… Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika kau dapat hukuman dari Teuki Hyung karena telat sarapan. " ucap Sungmin dengan nada tidak peduli. Sungmin masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam tanpa membuka mata.

"Kau tahu? Hukumannya itu… Kau harus membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi di rumah ini Kyu, harus sampai mengkilat… Itu kalau mood Teuki Hyung sedang baik… Kalau tidak…" Sungmin menggantung ucapannya, dia mengatakan hal itu dengan nada menakut-nakuti sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Yasudah… Aku bilang Teuki Hyung-"

"Andwee! Ne.. Aku sudah bangun!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin dan langsung bangun terduduk sambil menatap Sungmin kesal. Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya caranya berhasil lalu ia mulai tertawa kecil.

"Puas eoh? Aissh.." ucap Kyuhyun kesal saat Sungmin tertawa. Dengan berat Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya dan langsung berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terkikik geli.

.

.

"Akhirnya… Tuan muda kita terbangun juga eoh?" celetuk Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai memasukki dapur. 13 penghuni lainnya sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan yang cukup besar ini. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Heechul, Kyuhyun langsung duduk di kursi yang di tunjuk Ryeowook tepat di sampingnya, lalu mulai meletakkan kepalanya yang masih terasa berat di meja makan. Sedangkan Sungmin yang mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun langsung duduk di kursi nya.

"Kyu! Angkat kepalamu dari atas meja!" perintah Kangin melihat Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya kembali.

"Kyu…" tegur Leeteuk menimpali ucapan Kangin. Dengan berat, Kyuhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap meja di depannya dengan tatapan kosong dengan mata yang terlihat masih terbuka setengah.

"Kau sudah telat dan sekarang masih bersikap begitu… ckck" celetuk Heechul lagi.

"Aku tidak telat Hyung.. Ini masih jam 06:58 jadi aku belum telat.." Kyuhyun membela dirinya tidak terima di tuduh terlambat. Penghuni yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pembelaan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah… Kajja kita makan… Kita berdoa dulu ne?" Siwon mulai membuka suara menengahi. Semuanya pun menganggukkan kepala, dan Siwon mulai memimpin doa makan mereka. Setelah selesai berdoa, mereka langsung menyerbu makanan yang sudah meminta untuk di makan.

"Kyu… Kenapa makan sedikit? Apa masakan ku tidak enak?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memperhatikan nasi goreng kimchi yang Kyuhyun ambil hanya sedikit.

"Ah.. Ani Hyung… Aku suka, tapi aku tak pernah sarapan pagi… Jadi sedikit aneh…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Tidak pernah? Pantas tubuhmu kurus Kyu… Kau harus biasakan sarapan, itu baik untuk tubuhmu…" ucap Yesung dengan penuh perhatian. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah sarapan pagi, ia terlalu malas untuk bangun pagi-pagi, apalagi hanya untuk makan sendirian.

"A-ah… Ne Hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun patuh sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Kajja.. Makan yang banyak…" ucap Ryeowook lagi sambil menyendokkan nasi goreng lagi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Hyung…" balas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum lembut lalu kembali memakan sarapannya. Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam sambil memperhatikan 14 namja yang tengah sarapan bersama nya secara bergantian.

'Sarapan bersama keluarga? Seperti inikah rasanya? Menyenangkan…' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum lembut. Kemudian, Kyuhyun mulai menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Dan acara sarapan pagi keluarga ELF House berlangsung dengan tenang dan hangat.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, di sebuah rumah mewah terlihat seorang namja paruh baya tengah terduduk di kursi meja makan di temani secangkir black coffee dan koran paginya. Menikmati sarapan paginya seorang diri. Namja yang di yakini sebagai kepala keluarga dari keluarga Cho tersebut mulai menghela nafasnya berat. Ia menurunkan koran yang ia baca, memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan di rumahnya yang besar tapi sangat sepi ini.

Tatapan nya terfokus saat seorang wanita paruh baya menuruni tangga dengan beberapa koper di tangannya. Tuan Cho mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" ucap Tuan Cho dengan nada dingin pada Nyonya Cho yang tengah mengambil beberapa roti dari dalam lemari di dapur bersih mereka.

"Jepang…" jawab Nyonya Cho singkat

"Cih, kau tetap akan pergi di saat seperti ini ? " ucap Tuan Cho sambil tertawa meremehkan. Nyonya Cho menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menatap Tuan Cho dengan tatapan dingin dan kesal.

"Untuk apa aku disini kalau alasanku berada di rumah ini sudah pergi?" ucap Nyonya Cho

"Jangan menggunakan Kyuhyun sebagai alasanmu…" pekik Tuan Cho dengan nada tinggi.

"Itu fakta! Aku bertahan di rumah ini karena Kyuhyun… Aku tidak mau anak itu kehilangan sosok ayahnya tapi sekarang apa? Dia justru pergi meninggalkanku juga…" ucap Nyonya Cho dengan suara parau menahan tangis.

"Dan sekarang kau justru ikut pergi hah? Seharusnya, sebagai Eomma nya yang baik kau harus tetap di sini! Ajak Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah ini!" ucap Tuan Cho dengan nada keras dan tinggi. Nyonya Cho hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala nya, setitik air mata mulai meluncur dari matanya.

Tuan Cho bangkit dari duduknya sambil mendesah kesal kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki nya pergi.

"Kalau kau tetap pergi… Biar aku yang membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah ini, tapi jangan harap aku mengijinkan mu untuk menemui nya lagi…" ucap Tuan Cho dingin saat berada di ambang pintu. Tuan Cho melirik Nyonya Cho yang masih terdiam terpaku di tempatnya. Setelah itu, Tuan Cho kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan Nyonya Cho yang sudah terisak tangis.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Ctak… Ctak…

Suara keypad dari PSP berwarna hitam memenuhi sebuah ruangan TV di lantai 2 ELF House ini. Dengan serius namja tampan berambut ikal coklat itu memainkan PSPnya.

"Aiisshh…" decak kesal Kyuhyun setelah layar PSPnya menunjukkan kata You Lose. Kyuhyun melempar PSPnya begitu saja di karpet berbulu di depannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Kyu?" tanya Siwon yang tengah menonton TV dengan santai.

"Aku kalah…" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Siwon tertawa kecil tapi tak mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar LCD TV di depannya.

"Kau tidak ada kelas hari ini Kyu?" Kangin yang tengah duduk di sebelah Siwon mulai membuka suara beratnya.

"Ada, tapi nanti siang Hyung… Kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kangin dan Siwon yang menemani nya di ruang TV ini.

"Aku tidak ada kelas…" jawab Siwon

"Aku juga…" Timpal Kangin sambil meminum choco milkshake nya.

Keheningan pun terjadi di ruangan tersebut. Mereka terfokus pada layar TV yang menampilkan sebuah film action dari DVD yang Siwon bawa. Kyuhyun menguap, ia bosan. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan film yang terlalu complicated seperti itu.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun. Kangin dan Siwon hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi panggilan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Main yuk…" ajak Kyuhyun. Kangin dan Siwon langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Main apa?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Apa saja… Atau kita bermain PS saja? Aku membawa PS ku Hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Nanti saja… Aku masih mau nonton ini.." ucap Kangin yang kembali terfokus pada layar TV. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Siwon Hyung…" rengek Kyuhyun pada Siwon berharap Hyung berwajah baik nan taat itu mau menuruti ucapannya.

"Aku juga masih mau nonton… Film nya sedang seru… Nanti saja ne?" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

Ucapan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari duduknya lalu dengan kesal ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang TV sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Kangin dan Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah maknae baru mereka yang terlihat kekanakkan.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, ia berniat mengambil minum. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sudut ruangan di lantai 1 ini, sepi…

Oh tentu saja, sebagian dari penghuni ELF House saat ini sedang berada di Fakultasnya masing-masing. Mereka harus menghadiri kelas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat mendapati sosok namja lain yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa buku di dapur minimalis ini.

"Wookkie Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun. Ryeowook pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Ah Kyu… Waeyo?" Ryeowook balas tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bersebrangan dengan kursi Ryeowook.

"Hanya membaca buku resep ini… Ada beberapa resep baru yang ingin ku coba…" ucap Ryeowook dengan riang.

"Kau sangat suka memasak ne?" ucap Kyuhyun basa basi. Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Hyung… Hari ini kita kelas siang kan?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi saat Ryeowook mulai kembali membaca. Ya, saat ini Kyuhyun mendapat teman baru di kelasnya. Ia dan Ryeowook memang satu angkatan dan mungkin itu menjadi keuntungan bagi Kyuhyun karena ia punya teman yang akan berangkat bersama dengannya menuju fakultas mereka.

"Ne… Masih 2 jam lagi Kyu… Aahh… Rasanya aku malas masuk, hanya ada 1 kelas di siang hari…" keluh Ryeowook, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Wookkie Hyung… Apa kau tidak bosan?" Kyuhyun terus bertanya jika Ryeowook yang mulai mengacuhkannya kembali dan memilih membaca buku resep-resep itu.

"Haha… Wae?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tertawa kecil. Ryeowook sudah bisa menebak bahwa adik baru nya tersebut sedang bosan saat ini.

"Temani aku bermain ne? Aku bosan… Siwon Hyung juga Kangin Hyung tidak mau menemani ku bermain…" adu Kyuhyun dengan nada di buat memelas. Ryeowook terkikik geli mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"Main apa? Aku tidak ahli dalam game Kyu… Aku bisa bosan jika memainkan game yang tidak ku mengerti…" ucap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak memikirkan permainan apa yang bisa ia lakukan bersama Ryeowook, dan sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman jahil mulai terukir di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau game apa yang akan menyenangkan Hyung… Kau pasti suka…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada misterius. Ryeowook mengerutkan dahi nya bingung sambil menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan. Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook lalu membisikkan sesuatu tepat di sebelah telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menanggapi bisikan Kyuhyun dengan berbagai ekspresi mulai dari mengernyit bingung, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan terakhir ia membulatkan mata nya.

"MWO? Kau serius?" pekik Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kaget dan tidak percaya. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mantap untuk meyakinkan Ryeowook sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah tertawa kesenangan didalam hati karena merasa telah mendapatkan 'partner in crime' yang akan membuat hari ini menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan berwarna.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

* * *

Annyeeoongg~! *lambai2*

Ehehehe, saya datang…^^

Waahhh.. Semakin senang banyak reader baru disini… Welcome to new reader.. hehehe

Oiyah.. Jeongmal Gomawo buat Runa Evangel-ssi yang memberikan beberapa feedback cara penulisan yang benar, itu sangat membantu.. Apa chappie ini sudah ada kemajuan? Kalau belum, Mianhae.. Gomawo *bow,

Buat Readerdeul lain, kalau mau ngasih saya feedback juga gapapa kok supaya saya juga bisa lebih belajar lagi…^^

Dan jika bertanya bagaimana cerita penghuni lain bisa di ELF House, nantikan saja nanti kalian pasti akan tahu.. hahaha

Okeehh.. Chappie ini masih panjang.. Apa ini terlalu panjang? Mianhae kalo panjang dan membosankan… =(

And the last…

Jeongmal KamsaHae untuk semua Reader yang mendukung Fic ini.. Mian saya tidak bisa membalas Ripiu kalian satu per satu kali ini… Di chappie depan di usahakan membalasnya deh~^^

**Special Thanks to :**

**WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah****, ****cherrizka980826****, ****yv3424****, ****Cho Miku, EvilblueElf, ****nikyunmin****, ****zakurafrezee**** , ****dhianelf4ever, ****MINGswife****, ****dindaR**** , ****Agashi, ****allrisemay, ****KS, ****Bels137**** , ****savory pancake****, ****Gyumaemin, ****futari chan****, ****lalalala, ****SSungMine****, ****maya sakura, ****Princess kyumin, ****DelvannyArw****, ****kyurin minnie**** , ****Rosa Damascena, ****Runa Evangel****, ****ming0101, ****Miss yesung, ****vina8402, ****Vey900128, ****Rima KyuMin Elf**** , ****HeeYeon****, ****Mulov, ****vitaminielf, ****yuliafebry**** , ****nidiasari, ****MegaKyu, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****Hikari Hoshigawa****, ****JOYeerr Elpeu, ****0203, ****kyuminnie05, ****Hikari tsuky, ****Evilkyu Vee****, ****KYUMINRA, ****Yuri-ah, ****winecoup134****, ****jiraniats****, ****puzZy cat****, ****hana ryeong9**** , ****Vhentea****, ****nurinukie1****, ****nurinukie1****, ****alucard4869, Park Min Rin**** , and all Guest**

**Ada yang belum di sebut? ._.**

**_And Mind To Riview again?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**E.L.F ~ HOUSE**

**MAIN CAST : ALL SUPER JUNIOR'S MEMBERS**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin / KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, BL, Typo (s), Boring, bad plot, pasaran (?)**

**Disclaim : All Cast isn't mine! SJ hanya milik ELF selamanya! :D**

**.**

**Sumarry : Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak dari keluarga broken home. Sejak kecil tidak mengerti arti dari sebuah Keluarga yang sebenarnya. Namun, semua itu berubah saat ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah rumah bernama E.L.F House. Sebuah rumah yang akan memberitahu nya arti dari sebuah Family, Brothership, Persahabatan, bahkan sebuah Cinta yang sesungguhnya. **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash Anything in this FanFic!**

**! Don't Like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 4~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Ryeowook masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun baru saja memberikan sebuah ide gila, walau hal simple tapi terlihat menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman jahilnya. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Aniya, Aku tidak mau Kyu. Nanti kalau Hyungdeul marah bagaimana?" ucap Ryeowook polos. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Ayolah Hyung, Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil menunjukkan mata berbinarnya. Kyuhyun tengah melakukan misi pembujukkan untuk 'partner in crime' nya hari ini. Ryeowook terdiam seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya ide Kyuhyun cukup menyenangkan, sudah lama ia tak bermain.

"Tapi… Kalau kita dihukum bagaimana?" Ryeowook kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Dihukum? Tidak ada aturan yang mengatur hal ini Hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk mantap membuat Ryeowook mulai menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Tapi… hanya sedikit yaa. Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Arrasso?" ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Ne. Kau memang Hyung ku yang terbaik Wookkie Hyun." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mendramatisir.

"Lalu siapa korbannya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mulai tersenyum jahil. Kyuhyun terdiam dengan pose tangan kanan mengelus dagu seakan berfikir.

"Siapa saja yang ada di rumah saat ini Hyung?" Kyuhyun masih terus berpikir, mencari ide dan sasaran yang tepat.

"eum.. yang aku tahu… Kangin Hyung, Siwon Hyung, Kibummie, sama Hangeng Hyung." jawab Ryeowook sambil memutar otaknya yang sudah tercemar tersebut. -_-

"Okeh! Sasaran pertama Kangin Hyung dan Siwon Hyung." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjentikkan jarinya sambil menyeringai evil. Sepertinya uri Kyu masih dendam pada dua orang yang menolak bermain dengannya.

"Kau serius Kyu? Kangin Hyung sedikit… err menyeramkan" ucap Ryeowook sambil sedikit berbisik.

"Tentu saja. Kajja Hyung, tidak perlu takut" Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu dengan mantap sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ryeowook hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya Ryeowook masih bingung, tapi karena Ia juga sedang bosan dan 'permainan' Kyuhyun terdengar mengasyikkan akhirnya ia setuju.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun segera menjalankan rencana nya. Ryeowook segera menuju meja dapur dan mengeluarkan 2 buah gelas yang tidak terlalu besar, dia akan membuatkan sebuah minuman?

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun justru langsung berlari menuju perkarangan belakang rumah, berlari dengan senang layaknya anak kecil. Setelah sampai di taman belakang, tatapan Kyuhyun langsung tertuju pada kolam ikan di sudut taman tersebut. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri kolam tersebut dan tersenyum saat melihat ikan-ikan berbagai jenis dan berwarna-warni tengah berenang dengan tenang.

"Hei… Apa kau tidak bosan berada di sini ikan cantik?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memainkan air dalam kolam tersebut membuat sang ikan bersembunyi di balik karang-karang yang ada, ketakutan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan ikan manis?" Kyuhyun kembali bergumam tak jelas kepada ikan-ikan itu tanpa memudarkan seringaian super manis nya (?)

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung mengambil sebuah akuarium kaca kecil yang memang ada di sebelah kolam, lalu mengambil jaring dan mulai memancing ikan cantik di dalam kolam.

Setelah mendapat kurang lebih 4 ikan dengan ukuran yang tak terlalu besar, Kyuhyun tertawa senang lalu langsung berlari kembali ke dalam rumah.

.

.

"Hyuuunngg~~"

Suara cempreng nan tinggi langsung menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Siwon dan Kangin yang masih asyik mengobrol dan menonton DVD hanya menoleh dan mendapati salah satu maknae mereka telah berdiri sambil membawa 2 gelas minuman.

"Ada apa Wookkie? tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ryeowook langsung mendekati Kangin dan Siwon yang masih terduduk manis di sofa.

"Aku membuatkan cappuccino ice Hyung. Cuaca hari ini panas jadi cocok minum yang dingin kan?" Ryeowook memberikan gelas capucino ice kepada Kangin dan Siwon.

"Wah.. Wookkie. Walaupun aku baru menghabiskan choco ku, tapi aku masih haus. Kau memang maknae yang baik" ucap Kangin sambil menerima capucino dari Ryeowook.

"Gomawo uri Wookie." Siwon pun menerima capucino ice nya, lalu tersenyum lembut. Ryeowook pun hanya tersenyum manis tapi ada sebuah seringaian yang tersembunyi di balik senyuman manisnya.

"Aku mau siap-siap Hyung. Sebentar lagi aku mau berangkat" ucap Ryeowook. Kangin dan Siwon hanya mengangguk mengerti, dan Ryeowook pun segera melangkah pergi masuk ke kamarnya yang memang berada di dekat ruang TV.

Siwon dan Kangin pun kembali focus pada layar TV sambil menggengam gelas capucino ice dari Ryeowook.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Hyunnnggg!" Siwon yang baru ingin merasakan capucino ice nya harus mendecak kesal saat sebuah suara teriakan dan derap langkah yang keras tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Yak! Kenapa lari-lari eoh?" pekik Kangin sambil mendelik kesal pada Kyuhyun yang datang sambil berlari dan berteriak.

"Kyu~ Ada apa?" timpal Siwon sambil memperhatikan wajah panic Kyuhyun.

"I-itu.. Ituuu…." Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya dengan nada di buat sepanik mungkin sambil menunjuk kearah tangga. Kangin dan Siwon hanya mengernyit bingung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kyu?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"I-ikan Hyung!" Kyuhyun kembali berucap dengan nada tinggi nan paniknya.

"Ikan? Ikan apa? Kau mau makan ikan?" ucap Kangin dengan nada kesal karena Kyuhyun menganggu waktu santai menonton nya.

"Bukan!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa Kyu? Cepat katakan!" ucap Siwon lagi

"Ikannya.. Ikan di kolam nya jalan Hyung. Ikannya jalan ke ruang tamu!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Mwo?" Siwon dan Kangin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh dan kaget. Anak bayi pun tahu bahwa ikan tak bisa jalan. Apa maksud Kyuhyun?

"Jalan apa? Kau sedang bermimpi eoh?" ucap Kangin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anii.. Kalau Hyung tidak percaya, lihat saja ke bawah! Aku serius!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mantap membuat Siwon dan Kangin semakin mengernyit bingung.

Namun karena melihat wajah panic Kyuhyun, Kangin dan Siwon pun mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri dekat tangga.

"Mana?" tanya Kangin sambil tertawa meremehkan. Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Itu!" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab singkat sambil menunjuk kearah tangga lebih tepatnya di bawah tangga. Kangin dan Siwon pun hanya bisa mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuhyun yang mengarah pada seekor ikan yang terlalu besar sedang menggeliat di lantai meminta air.

Selama beberapa detik Siwon dan Kangin hanya memperhatikan ikan yang malang tersebut.

"MWO?" pekik Kangin dan Siwon bersamaan setelah bisa mencerna kejadian apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Hyung! Ikannya!" pekik Siwon lagi masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil ikut menunjuk ikan malang itu.

"Gawat! Cepat tangkap Siwonnie! Teuki Hyung bisa marah pada kita!" teriak panic Kangin lalu langsung menuruni tangga menuju sang ikan malang di ikuti dengan Siwon yang juga panic. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun terkikik geli tapi dengan santai ia langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri membiarkan Kangin dan Siwon yang panic dengan ikan-ikan yang sudah Kyuhyun sebar dalam rumah.

"Hyung! Di sini juga ada!" ucap Siwon saat mendapatkan seekor ikan lain dekat sofa.

"Aish! Cepat ambil air Siwon!" Kangin mulai menangkap ikan-ikan yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas tanpa air itu.

Siwon langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil gayung berisi air dan berlari menghampiri Kangin. Kangin pun langsung memasukkan ikan itu kedalam gayung, dan mulai bernafas lega. Kenapa mereka begitu panic? Jawabannya karena ikan-ikan itu adalah ikan kesayangan Leeteuk dan Donghae, dan jika sang Angel dan Fishy mengetahui ikan kesayangannya hampir mati kehabisan nafas, akan gemparlah rumah ini.

"Hyung! Ada lagi disana!" Kangin yang baru bisa menghela nafas lega langsung membulatkan matanya lagi saat melihat 2 ekor ikan tergeletak pasrah di dekat jendela ruang tengah.

"Aish Jinja!" Kangin langsung berhambur mendekati jendela di ikuti oleh Siwon yang membawa gayung berisi ikan. Dengan cepat, Kangin langsung menangkap ikan itu dan memasukkan nya dalam gayung kembali. Siwon langsung berlari menuju kolam ikan untuk mengembalikan ikan-ikan malang tersebut.

"Udara sepanas ini, kita harus berlari menangkap ikan yang entah bagaimana bisa berjalan itu.." ujar Kangin kesal sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. -_-

"Padahal tadi film nya baru seru ya Hyung" Siwon yang sudah kembali dari kolam langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kangin.

Tatapan mereka mulai tertuju pada capucino ice yang terpaksa mereka letakkan di meja sebelum menangkap ikan-ikan itu. Mereka pun mulai mengambil gelasnya masing-masing, cukup lelah menangkap ikan di hari yang panas.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa ikan itu ada di ruang tengah Hyung? Tidak mungkin mereka jalan sendiri kecuali ada yang membawa nya.." ucapan Siwon membuat kedua menjadi berpikir.

'Benar juga. Mana mungkin… Yang bisa membawa nya… Kyu—Kyuhyun?' Siwon dan Kangin masih menebak-nebak pelaku pembebasan ikan dari kolam dan hanya satu orang yang menjadi tersangka saat ini.

Sambil menebak-nebak mereka pun mulai meminum capucino ice mereka masing-masing dalam tenang.

Srroootttttttt

Kangin dan Siwon langsung menyemburkan capucino yang mereka minum, lalu langsung melotot horror kearah gelas yang mereka pegang dan hal itu membuyarkan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Yak! Kenapa asin begini?" ucap Kangin yang langsung membersihkan lidahnya dari sisa capucino super asin itu. Sedangkan Siwon langsung berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil air mineral untuk menetralisir lidahnya.

"Aish.. Apa Wookie salah kasih garam bukannya gula?" ucap Siwon kesal.

"Apa capucino nya enak Hyung?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar polos langsung membuat Kangin dan Siwon menoleh dan mendapati 2 namja yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak di dekat tangga.

"Kalian!" gumam Siwon sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang tengah ber clapping ria sambil tertawa puas, Kangin sudah menatap horror kearah keduanya.

"Hyung! Kami pergi dulu ya.. Silahkan nikmati Capucino nya dan mungkin ikan-ikan di kolam juga menginginkannya" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

Dan tanpa banyak waktu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook langsung pergi dari tempat kejadian tepatnya langsung berlari sebelum beruang Kangin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN! KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih bisa mendengar teriakan Kangin saat mereka membuka pintu pagar dan itu membuat keduanya semakin tertawa tapi tak menghentikan langkahnya menuju KyungHee University.

Sebuah permainan anak kecil yang terbilang sangat simple tapi mampu membuat seorang Kangin dan Siwon merubah pemikirannya tentang maknae baru mereka, namja berambut coklat ikal itu tidak sebaik yang di pikirkan pada awalnya justru lebih membahayakan daripada kedua maknae mereka sebelumnya dan mulai sekarang mereka harus selalu memasang alarm waspada jika berada di sampingnya, begitulah yang di pikirkan oleh Kangin dan Siwon saat ini.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan di lorong fakultas music masih di sertai tawa yang membuat orang-orang yang berada di dekat mereka mengernyit bingung.

"Aku masih belum bisa melupakan ekspresi Kangin Hyung Kyu~" Ryeowook kembali tertawa saat mengingat ekspresi marah Kangin.

"Tapi Kyu… Kalau Kangin Hyung dan Siwon Hyung mengadukan kita pada Teuki Hyung bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook saat terlintas wajah angel yang berubah menjadi demon dalam seketika.

"Tenang Hyung, bisa ku pastikan mereka tidak akan mengadu" ucap Kyuhyun santai. Ryeowook mengangguk percaya, toh mereka memang tak melanggar peraturan, mereka tidak membuat rumah kotor, Kyuhyun hanya menaruh ikan di lantai tanpa air yang bercecer, Tidak kotor bukan? Mungkin seperti itulah pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyu! Wookkie!"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menoleh saat mendengar nama mereka dipanggil. Sungmin berdiri di ambang pintu sebuah ruang kelas sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Minnie Hyung.." Ryeowook membalas lambaikan tangan Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Sungmin pun berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Kalian baru datang?" tanya Sungmin yang di jawab dengan anggukkan dari Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Kalian sedang senang ya?" tanya Sungmin lagi saat melihat raut kebahagian di wajah dua dongsaengnya itu. Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook justru kembali tertawa walau hanya tertawa kecil. Sungmin mengernyit bingung sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

"Yak! Kenapa tertawa?" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Anii Hyung. Kau tahu? Tadi ada ikan berjalan.." cerita Kyuhyun masih dengan tawa nya.

"Mwo?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya mendapat jawaban tidak masuk akal dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Hyung, apa kelas mu sudah selesai?" tanya Ryeowook yang sudah bisa menghentikan tawa nya.

"Masih ada 1 kelas lagi dan aku mau menuju kesana sekarang" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bergantian, tapi ia mulai terfokus pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sadar tengah di tatap Sungmin hanya balas menatap intens kedalam manic hitam Sungmin yang terlihat cantik. Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh rambut coklatnya. Semburat merah muncul di wajah Kyuhyun walau tak terlihat jelas.

"Aish.. Kenapa rambutmu berantakkan begini Kyu? Seperti anak kecil saja" ucap Sungmin sambil merapikan surai dark brown Kyuhyun. Setelah merasa rapi Sungmin menarik tangannya lalu tersenyum lembut membuat Kyuhyun berdiri mematung seketika.

'Yeopo…' batin Kyuhyun masih menatap intens wajah Sungmin.

"Oke, aku duluan ne? Sampai ketemu di rumah." ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Ne Hyung, hati-hati.." balas Ryeowook sambil membalas senyuman Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali. Sungmin pun mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun masih saja memandang bayangan Sungmin yang telah hilang, dan Ryeowook mengernyit bingung melihat Kyuhyun terdiam di tempat.

"Kyu! Kenapa diam?" Ryeowook menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Ah.. Kajja Hyung, kita harus segera masuk kelas.." ucap Kyuhyun salah tingkah lalu langsung berjalan terlebih dahulu. Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dan mulai mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kembali berhenti saat seseorang memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa nama nya di panggil pun segera menoleh dan mendapatnya sosok namja paruh baya yang sangat ia kenal tengah berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Appa…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil menatap Tuan Cho dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tidak percaya karena Appa yang tak pernah datang ke sekolahnya sekarang berada di kampusnya, mungkin ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mendapati sang Appa mengunjungi sekolahnya.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dan namja paruh baya di hadapannya bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kyu… bisa kita bicara?" ucap Tuan Cho sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan kembali membuat Kyuhyun kaget karena sudah lama ia tak melihat senyuman seperti itu dari sang Appa.

"Kyu…" panggil Ryeowook seakan menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung., kau ke kelas dulu saja, nanti aku menyusul.." ucap Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun mulai berjalan menghampiri Appa nya, menatap Appa nya sejenak seakan berkata ikuti aku dan Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar gedung fakultas.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Kyuhyun membawa Tuan Cho ke taman sebelah fakultas music. Sebuah taman yang cukup luas namun sepi di siang hari ini.

"Kenapa Appa kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun to do point sambil menatap Appanya.

"Kyu… Jebal, kembali lah ke rumah ne?" jawab Tuan Cho dengan nada memelas. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum getir.

"Appa.. sudah ku bilang kan? Aku sudah besar dan aku ingin hidup tenang saat ini." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Tuan Cho.

"Kyu.. Appa hanya mengkhawatirkan mu, dimana kau tinggal sekarang? Kalau kau mau tinggal sendiri, kau tinggal saja di Apartemen Appa.." ucap Tuan Cho lagi. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya.. Aku sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok bagi ku Appa, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tenang dan santai.

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam saling menatap.

"Kyu.. aku mohon padamu, kembali ke rumah." ucap Tuan Cho lagi.

"Appa! Apa guna nya aku di rumah eum? Bukankah sama saja jika aku tak ada di rumah?" Kyuhyun mulai sedikit kesal pada Appanya yang tetap memaksa.

"i-itu.. itu karena… Kau anakku Kyu., kau penerus ku nantinya.." ucap Tuan Cho dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan. Ia sudah tahu jika alasan itu yang akan di gunakan Appa nya.

"Jangan gunakan alasan seperti itu! Apa kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai boneka penerus yang akan melanjutkan usaha mu nanti huh?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi. Perasaan kesal dan kecewa kembali menyelimuti hati Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu maksudku… Aku—"

"Apa? Bukankah ucapanku benar Appa?" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan yang belum selesai di ucapkan oleh Tuan Cho. Tuan Cho kembali terdiam. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat lalu melangkah mendekati Appa nya.

"Tolong Appa.. biarkan aku hidup seperti sekarang, aku ingin mengetahui kehidupan yang belum ku ketahui sebelumnya.." pinta Kyuhyun setengah berbisik saat berada tepat di samping Tuan Cho. Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Tuan Cho yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kyu! Aku hanya kesepian… Aku ingin kau pulang ke rumah untuk menemani ku, umma mu sudah pergi ke Jepang. Jebal Kyuhyun-ah.."

Ucapan Tuan Cho sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdetak kencang mendengar kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia dengar dari mulut Appa nya itu. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Tuan Cho yang tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kesepian? Bagaimana bisa? Aku ada di rumah pun kau tak pernah mengajakku sekedar untuk bertegur sapa, jadi apa guna nya aku di rumah Appa? Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu! Aku kesepian, sangat kesepian!" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil tersenyum getir.

"Kyu…" gumam Tuan Cho mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan apa pun lagi, Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Tuan Cho yang masih berdiri mematung manatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah.."

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kesal ke dalam gedung fakultas music. Matanya menatap lurus dan tajam tak mempedulikan yeoja-yeoja yang terkadang menyapanya sepanjang ia berjalan. Perasaan kesal itu datang lagi, perasaan yang sangat ia benci, dan itu di sebabkan oleh Appa nya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menaikki beberapa tangga, terus naik menuju atap gedung fakultas. Ia sudah tak ada mood untuk masuk kelas hari ini. Padahal tadi mood nya begitu baik, dan sekarang hanya dalam beberapa menit mood nya sudah benar-benar buruk.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu atap dengan kasar dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras. Angin berhembus sangat kencang di tempat ini dan hal inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun menyukai nya. Angin itu seakan menenangkan hati nya, membawa pergi semua rasa kesal dan marahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke pinggir dan merentangkan tangannya, membuat angin semakin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kaus dengan cardigan tipis. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa dia tidak pernah sadar? Kenapa mereka tak pernah sadar kesalahan mereka? Sampai kapan mereka mau seperti ini? Oh Tuhan…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, mungkin kepada angin yang berhembus. Ada nada kesedihan dalam ucapan Kyuhyun, kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Kyu?"

Sebuah suara membuatKyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dan membuka kedua matanya. Ia menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati seorang namja imut tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan juga khawatir.

"Minnie Hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap sendu Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sungmin sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

GREP

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan justru memeluk tubuh mungil yang ada di depannya itu. Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget, tapi tak berbuat apa-apa. Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Gwenchanayo? Ada apa Kyu?" Sungmin akhirnya bertanya setelah Kyuhyun tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya. Sungmin bisa merasakan Kyuhyun menghela nafas berulang kali menandakan namja tampan itu tengah dalam keadaan sesak dan sedih. Tangan Sungmin mulai menjulur, mengelus lembut punggung dongsaengnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia hanya memeluk Sungmin dan semakin mengeratkannya, ada perasaan tenang saat ia mencium aroma cherry yang terkuar dari leher putih Sungmin, dan perasaan hangat saat ia memeluk namja imut itu.

Akhirnya Sungmin pun menyerah untuk bertanya lagi pada Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia hanya terdiam sambil terus mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk tenang sejenak.

Langit sudah mulai memerah, menandakan sang mentari siap untuk pulang ke rumah nya untuk beristirahat. Udara semakin mendingin, angin semakin berhembus kencang apalagi di atap gedung yang lumayan tinggi ini.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih terduduk menyender pada dinding di atas atap fakultas music ini. Mereka memandang langit dan angin yang berada di depannya tanpa ada pembicaraan sedikit pun, keduanya terdiam.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam singkat untuk menanggapi panggilan itu.

"Sudah baikkan?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis, entahlah ia sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara saat ini.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas eoh? Ck.. Aku bisa mengadukanmu pada Teuki Hyung kalau kau bolos begini." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum jahil

"Kalau kau mengadukan, bisa ku pastikan hidupmu tidak akan tenang Hyung" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada menakut-nakuti. Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Mwo? Akan ku patahkan tulangmu sebelum kau macam-macam, aku ini ahli martial art, jadi jangan macam-macam padaku." ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Ah, Jinjayo? Wow, aku benar-benar takut Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada di buat ketakutan, lalu tertawa kecil. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka pun kembali terdiam, memperhatikan burung-burung yang berbaris dan terbang pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Gomawo Hyung, karena aku kau juga tidak masuk kelas, Mianhae.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aniya, sudah ku bilang dosen ku tidak masuk dan hanya memberi tugas pada kami, jadi tak masuk pun tak apa" balas Sungmin balas tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lagi, entahlah sudah berapa kali ia menanyakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun enggan untuk menceritakan problem di keluarga nya itu, bukannya tidak mau, tapi ia sendiri bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa. Keluarga nya bertengkar, karena apa? Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengetahui nya.

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, ia menekuk lutut kanannya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas lutut.

"Entahlah Hyung, aku juga tidak mengerti.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum getir. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun intens dengan tatapan sedih dan khawatir.

"Kalau kau belum bisa menceritakan, tidak apa-apa. Tapi ingat, jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri, arrasso?" ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Walaupun tidak bisa membantu banyak, mungkin bebanmu akan berkurang. Ceritakan saja padaku atau pada lainnya, ingat peraturan ELF bukan?" ucap Sungmin lagi saat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya. Mendengar ucapan itu, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Peraturan yang sedikit aneh.." gumam Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Aneh? Yak! Itu tidak aneh. Kalau kau sudah melakukannya pasti kau mengerti manfaat peraturan itu.." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, mungkin benar ucapan Sungmin, dengan menceritakan hal itu, Kyuhyun bisa sedikit menghilangkan bebannya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, Kyuhyun masih belum siap.

"Hanya satu yang perlu kau tahu Kyu, kau tidak sendirian dan mungkin masih banyak orang yang memilikki masalah lebih dari yang kau hadapi jadi jangan terlalu terlarut dalam masalahmu, Arra?" ucap Sungmin lagi dengan nada bijaknya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit melongo mendengar ucapan panjang nan bijak itu tapi juga ada perasaan lega dan tenang.

"Kau mendapatkan kata-kata itu darimana Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah tak percaya lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Yak! Kau ini…" Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena Kyuhyun tidak serius mendengarkan ucapannya. Sungmin menggembungkan pipi chubby nya membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa kecil.

"Jangan seperti ini Hyung, kau terlihat menggemaskan"

Entah apa yang di pikirkan Kyuhyun, melihat Sungmin masih menggembungkan pipinya, Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi putih itu membuat empunya meringis kesakitan lalu memukul kecil bahu Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendelik kesal setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan cubitannya, tapi Kyuhyun hanya memberikan Sungmin cengiran tanpa dosa nya.

"Gomawo Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada serius. Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipinya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Gomawo, aku mengerti. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu saat aku siap" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi dengan senyuman lembutnya. Sungmin pun membalas dengan senyuman manis.

"Gwenchana, kalau ingin menceritakannya cari saja aku. Kau sudah ku anggap dongsaengku sendiri" ucap Sungmin masih dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

DEG

Kyuhyun terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dongsaeng? hanya dongsaeng? Entah mengapa ada perasaan sedih saat mendengar kata dongsaeng dari mulut Sungmin, bukankah harusnya ia senang seperti saat yang lainnya memanggilnya seperti itu? Tapi berbeda dengan namja imut di depannya saat ini, ia merasakan perasaan lain, perasaan tidak rela dan sesak. Kenapa?

"Kyu?" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Kyuhyun saat melihat namja itu terdiam mematung. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung menatap mata bunny di depannya yang terlihat imut.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"A-ah? Aniya, tidak ada apa-apa Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum getir. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke,kajja.. Ini sudah sore, kita pulang sekarang saja, ku rasa Wookkie juga sudah pulang.." ucap Sungmin sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan celana nya, kemudian mulai berjalan mendekati pintu.

'Ada apa dengan diriku? Minnie Hyung… Kenapa aku jadi begini?' batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap intens punggung Sungmin yang menjauh pergi.

"Kyu! Kenapa masih duduk di situ hah?" panggil Sungmin sedikit berteriak saat melihat Kyuhyun belum bangkit dari duduknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu dengan berat ia mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Dasar lambat" cibir Sungmin melipat tangannya di dada sambil menatap kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut dan semakin mendekati Sungmin.

"Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbisik saat sampai tepat di depan Sungmin.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap namja tampan yang berdiri hanya berjarak 1 langkah tersebut. Kyuhyun masih mengukir senyuman lembutnya, tangan Kyuhyun mulai menjulur dan dengan lembut menyentuh pipi putih Sungmin dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat namja imut itu terlonjak kaget.

"Halus, kau benar-benar cantik dan manis Minnie Hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di samping telinga kiri Sungmin masih mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sungmin terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu, dan terlihat rona merah nan tipis di kedua pipinya tersebut. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tangannya, dan langsung berjalan melewati Sungmin.

Sungmin masih membeku di tempatnya, tangannya menyentuh pipinya sendiri, pipi yang baru saja di elus lembut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tadi dia bilang apa?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Yak Hyung! Kau mau berdiri di situ sampai kapan? Kalau kau tidak bergerak juga, aku bisa mencium mu sekarang juga loh." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit tawa kecil sambil bersender di ambang pintu. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya lalu mulai keluar dari pintu meninggalkan atap gedung tersebut.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, namun sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya.

'Cium?'

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar ingin merasakan martial art ku hah?!" teriak Sungmin penuh amarah sambil berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu dari balik pintu pun semakin tertawa dan mulai berlari menuruni tangga sebelum namja imut itu membunuhnya di tempat.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Langit telah menggelap, matahari telah tidur sepenuhnya. Namun, malam ini terasa lebih gelap dan dingin dari biasanya. Tak ada sang rembulan dan kerlap kerlip bintang yang menghiasi sang langit, hanya ada awan hitam yang menutupi sumber cahaya kota Seoul tersebut. Rintikan air turun dengan indah dari awan hitam, angin berhembus kencang dengan beberapa sambaran petir yang mengagetkan.

Seoul malam ini, tengah di basahi hujan yang cukup deras. Udara menjadi lebih dingin dan menusuk tulang.

CTAK.. CTAK..

"Ayoo! Ayo! Aisshh.."

"Yak! Bocah kau curang! Aish, apa-apaan itu, akh.."

"Mwo? Kau yang curang Hyung.. Ayo, ayo, kalahkan monster itu!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

Sahutan demi sahutan itu terus mendominasi sebuah ruangan TV di ELF House ini. Terlihat beberapa namja tengah duduk santai di ruang santai tersebut, mereka terus memandang heran pada 2 sosok namja yang tengah asyik menarikan jarinya di joystick nya masing-masing untuk mempertandingkan sosok virtual yang ada di dalam TV saat ini.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun tengah tanding game. Mereka terlihat sangat serius dan sengit dalam pertarungan tersebut. Awalnya Heechul hanya tidak terima di anggap pengecut karena menolak tantangan game dari Kyuhyun, namun sekarang namja cantik itu mulai menikmati permainannya.

"Heenim-ah, Kyu, bisakah kalian menyelesaikan game itu sekarang? Aku bosan melihat gambar-gambar itu.." ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap bosan kearah Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

Bosan? Tentu saja, Kyuhyun dan Heechul telah menguasai TV di ruangan ini sejak 2 jam lalu hanya untuk memainkan game mereka dari PS yang Kyuhyun bawa.

"Iya, aku juga.." timpal Shindong sambil terus memakan kripik kentang kesukaannya.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul tak bergeming sedikit pun, mereka masih saling sahut demi kemenangan sang jagoan yang dimainkannya. Menganggap 2 keluhan itu sebagai angin lalu. Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Ia tahu jika Heechul memang jarang mematuhi ucapannya namun Kyuhyun? Dongsaeng barunya yang terlihat manis dan baik kemarin, hari ini telah berubah. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap punggung Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, memperhatikan setiap kegiatan yang di lakukan dongsaengnya di ruangan ini. Terlihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tengah tertawa sambil asyik memainkan laptop mereka. Henry yang tengah kebingungan mengerjakan tugasnya walau telah di bantu oleh Zhoumi dan Hangeng, Kangin yang tengah tersenyum gaje sambil memainkan smarthphone nya dan Shindong yang masih setia memperhatikan layar TV yang menampilkan gambar visual dengan tatapan bosan.

Tatapan Leeteuk terfokus pada Siwon yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela, terus melihat ke luar jendela dengan raut mula cemas dan khawatir. Leeteuk pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Siwon.

"Wonnie-ah, gwenchanayo?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menepuk pundak Siwon. Siwon menoleh dan menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan cemas.

"Bummie Hyung, dia belum pulang juga jam segini.." jawab Siwon. Leeteuk mengernyit bingung, lalu melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Pukul 09:00 p.m, sudah cukup malam dan kurang 1 jam lagi jam malam ELF House berakhir. Leeteuk mulai ikut menatap ke luar jendela, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan kondisi di luar rumah yang di guyur hujan cukup deras.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Leeteuk. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi.. ponselnya tidak aktif." Ucap Siwon dengan nada cemas. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya.

"Dia tidak memberi tahu mu akan pergi kemana?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Aniya, tadi aku tertidur dan Kibum sudah tidak ada di rumah." Jawan Siwon sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponselnya sendiri.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan terbingung saat melihat Leeteuk dan Siwon tengah berdiri di dekat jendela. Kamar Sungmin memang berdekatan dengan jendela tersebut, dank arena itulah saat ia membuka pintu ia terbingung melihat 2 sosok namja berdiri di depan jendela dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Minnie-ah, apa kau tahu Kibum pergi kemana?" tanya Leeteuk. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kibum? Tadi sore aku berpapasan dengannya di depan rumah dan dia bilang akan pergi ke toko buku sebentar.. Memang Kibum belum pulang Hyung?" Sungmin mulai menjelaskan dan hal itu justru menambah ke khawatiran di wajah Siwon dan Leeteuk.

"Ne, dia belum kembali hingga sekarang dan ponselnya tidak aktif, kemana anak itu?" ucap Leeteuk sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Bisa terlihat raut cemas mulai muncul di wajah Sungmin saat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Hot Choco dataanngg" Teriak Ryeowook dengan nada ceria nya, membuat seluruh penghuni langsung terfocus padanya dan Yesung yang membawa beberapa gelas hot choco.

"Sudahlah, kalau sampai jam 10 ia tidak ada kabar, kita cari Kibum" ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap Siwon dan Sungmin bergantian. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai melangkah mendekati Ryeowook yang telah memanggilnya.

"Wonnie-ah, tenanglah. Kibum baik-baik saja. Ayo kita duduk." ucap Leeteuk saat Siwon masih memandangi jendela di depannya dengan tatapan cemas. Mendengar ucapan itu, Siwon mengangguk dan mulai mengekor di belakang Leeteuk, berkumpul bersama yang lain sambil menikmati segelas hot choco.

"Kau tidak memasukkan macam-macam kan?" Kangin menerima hot choco dari Ryeowook tapi ia masih menatap intens wajah polos Ryeowook dengan penuh selidik. Ia tak mau kejadian di siang hari itu terulang kembali.

"Aniya Hyung, kenapa kau menatapku begitu sih? Kau tidak percaya?" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak, sejak kejadian tadi siang" ucap Kangin cuek. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Kangin.

"Memangnya tadi siang ada apa Hyung?" tanya Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Kangin sambil meniup-niup hot choco nya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hyung, aku hanya salah memasukkan garam ke minuman Kangin Hyung.." Ryeowook langsung menyela Kangin yang ingin menjawab. Ryeowook menjawab dengan menggunakan wajah polos tanpa dosanya yang membuat Donghae mengangguk mengerti.

"Mwo? Tidak sengaja Wookkie-ah?" ucap Siwon yang baru saja bergabung bersama yang lainnya dengan nada mencibir.

"Iya, Siwonnie.. ada 2 orang memang tidak sengaja membuat kita kerja bakti di siang hari!" timpal Kangin sambil menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan sangarnya. Ryeowook hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil melirik-lirik kearah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak peduli.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian bicara seperti pada baby Wookkie eoh?" Yesung yang memang Hyung kesayangan sekaligus namjachingu tercinta Ryeowook pun mulai membela walau tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hei, jangan kaget dengan ucapan barusan. Ya, Yesung dan Ryeowook adalah sepasang kekasih sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Ryeowook mulai memasukki ELF House dan itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

Kangin dan Siwon hanya tertawa meremehkan karena memang mereka tidak menceritakan apa pun pada penghuni yang lain tentang sengsara nya mereka di siang hari hanya karena pesan singkat yang di kirimkan oleh Kyuhyun. Namja tampan berambut ikal itu, telah mengirimkan pesan berupa ancaman yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal tapi mampu membuat Siwon bahkan Kangin tutup mulut walau mereka masih memarahi bahkan kesal dengan 2 maknae nya itu.

"Aaahhh, Hyung kau curang!" pekik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat seluruh penghuni yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing langsung menoleh dan menatap kearah Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melemparkan joysticknya dengan kesal ke karpet saat layar TV menunjukkan tulisan Player 2 WIN yang berarti Heechul lah yang memenangkan pertarungan sengit tersebut. Heechul hanya tertawa bangga melihat kemenangannya.

"Pokoknya kita main lagi! Pasti kali ini, aku bisa menang lagi darimu!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal dan kembali menantang Heechul.

"Baiklah bocah kecil, tapi kalau kau kalah kau harus menuruti perintahku dalam 1 hari penuh!" Heechul mulai membuat penawaran.

"Oke, siapa takut!" jawab Kyuhyun mantap

"Yak! Kalian masih mau main lagi? Aish, tidak. Matikan PS itu sekarang juga! Aku bosan!" pekik Leeteuk di sertai dengan perintah di dalamnya.

"SHIREO!"

Heechul dan Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Leeteuk lalu meneriakkan kata itu bersamaan, membuat penghuni yang lain tercengang dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun untuk mencegah 2 namja yang tengah ber api penuh semangat, sedangkan Leeteuk? Dia sudah pundung di pojokan karena di bentak secara kompak oleh 2 dongsaengnya.

"Kajja kita mulai!" ucap Heechul penuh semangat. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan seringaian maut tanda ia siap melawan lagi, Kyuhyun mulai mengambil joysticknya kembali.

Namun, Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak saat ekor matanya menangkap seseorang yang duduk di sofa sambil menekuk lututnya dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan intens namun sangat polos.

GLUK

Kyuhyun harus menelan ludahnya dengan sulit saat melihat Sungmin yang tengah memperhatikannya dan Heechul. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun mematung saat ini, Kyuhyun terdiam karena pose Sungmin yang terlihat sangat imut di matanya. Namja imut bermata bunny itu mengenakan piyama pink dengan gambar doraemon yang terlihat tipis dengan leher pendek membuat leher jenjang putih Sungmin yang Kyuhyun rasakan hangatnya tadi sore terekspos begitu saja. Belum lagi dengan gaya Sungmin yang menekuk lututnya di atas sofa dan meletakkan tangannya di atas lututnya sendiri dan terkadang menggembungkan pipinya yang putih nan chubby itu.

Heechul yang sudah siap terbingung karena Kyuhyun masih terdiam tanpa memencet sedikit pun joysticknya. Heechul mulai mengerutkan dahinya karena ia tahu tatapan Kyuhyun tidak mengarah pada layar LCD TV di depannya, ia melihat bola mata Kyuhyun tengah melirik seseorang. Heechul mengikuti arah lirikan Kyuhyun yang tepat mengarah pada Sungmin. Melihat itu, Heechul mulai tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Dia tidak akan hilang walau tak kau perhatikan, tenang saja" bisik Heechul sambil menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan Heechul belum lagi senyum aneh yang terpantri di wajah cantiknya.

"Jadi tanding tidak?" ucap Heechul lagi.

"A-ah? Tentu saja Hyung!" balas Kyuhyun semangat lalu memulai permainan mereka kembali.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu Cho Kyuhyun' batin Kyuhyun terus berbicara walau raganya tengah memainkan game bersama Heechul.

Para penghuni ELF House pun mulai terlarut kembali dengan kegiatannya masing-masing dan juga dengan Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang mulai heboh sendiri, dan terkadang hal tersebut mengundang tawa dari penonton keduanya.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi namja tampan bertubuh atletis yang tengah duduk dengan kecemasan tingkat tinggi. Ia terus melihat layar ponselnya hanya untuk melihat jam yang terus berputar, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada 1 orang saat ini, seorang Kim Kibum.

"Wonnie-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Hangeng yang mulai bisa melihat kegelisahan di wajah Siwon.

"Iya, daritadi kau terlihat cemas" timpal Zhoumi yang ikut memperhatikan Siwon.

"Kibum belum juga pulang Hyung, aku khawatir" jawab Siwon dengan wajah cemas

"Ah iya, aku juga belum lihat Qi Fan ge sejak tadi" Henry pun mulai ikut dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Memang dia kemana?" tanya Kangin sambil menyesap hot choconya. Siwon hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu.

"Hubungi saja, ini sudah hampir jam 10" sahut Shindong.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif Hyung" ucap Siwon.

Sepertinya para penghuni ELF House telah sadar akan ketidak hadiran Kibum dan mulai mencemaskan namja berkulit putih salju itu, tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Heechul walau mereka masih asyik memainkan game, tapi telinga mereka bisa menangkap perbincangan tersebut.

Semua nya pun terdiam, berkelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hanya ada suara berisik yang berasal dari LCD TV yang menampilkan gambar-gambar animasi virtual yang tengah bergerak ke sana- kemari.

BRRAAKKKKK!

Seluruh penghuni terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan sangat keras, hingga membuat layar TV itu kembali menampilkan kata You Lose!, Kyuhyun dan Heechul saling tatap karena mereka tak menyadari siapa yang memenangkan game nya.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Shindong takut-takut.

Tapi, tanpa tunggu banyak waktu Leeteuk, dan Siwon langsung berlari kea rah tangga di ikuti penghuni yang lainnya. Yang mereka yakini hanyalah suara itu adalah suara pintu yang berasal dari lantai 1. Mereka mulai melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan mata mereka membulat saat melihat sosok namja yang sudah basah kuyup berdiri menyandari di pintu utama, dengan wajah tertunduk tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang bergetar, entah karena tangis atau kedinginan.

"Bummie!" teriak Siwon dan Leeteuk bersamaan saat melihat Kibum berdiri lemas. Mereka pun langsung berlari menghampiri Kibum.

"Kibum-ah, gwenchanayo?" tanya Leeteuk sangat khawatir melihat keadaan salah satu dongsaengnya itu.

"Ada apa Kibummie?" tanya Donghae yang tak kalah khawatir.

Kibum tak bergeming dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bummie.." Siwon mendekat dan menyentuh kedua pundak Kibum yang masih bergetar.

"Kim Kibum!" panggil Siwon lagi dengan nada cukup tinggi karena Kibum tetap tak menanggapi panggilan mereka semua.

Kibum mulai mengangkat wajahnya yang membuat seluruh penghuni ELF kembali terkaget. Mata Kibum memerah, dan air mata yang telah bercampur dengan air hujan telah membasahi seluruh sisi wajahnya yang juga sudah memerah.

"Kibum-ah" gumam Sungmin, Yesung, dan Kangin bersamaan dengan nada pelan dan lirih.

"Bummie, gwenchanayo?" tanya Siwon lagi dengan wajah teramat khawatir.

"H-hyung…" gumam Kibum dengan suara parau nya di ikuti dengan isakan tangis, Siwon hanya bisa menatap lekat wajah sendu itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"dia… dia k-kembali, orang itu kembali, a-aku takut." ucap Kibum masih dengan suara parau dan isakannya. Para penghuni yang lain menajamkan pendengarannya untuk dapat menangkap suara Kibum yang begitu lirih, mencerna setiap kata yang di ucapkan Kibum dengan susah payah itu dan sedetik kemudian mereka membulatkan matanya dan menatap Kibum intens dan khawatir yang teramat sangat. Kata 'seseorang' yang dimaksud Kibum membuat semuanya jelas mengapa Kibum pulang terlambat dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Tapi tidak semuanya yang mengerti karena ada seorang namja jangkung yang mengernyit bingung sambil menatap cemas wajah sendu Kibum dan terkadang menatap wajah para penghuni lain yang terlihat terkejut dan sangat khawatir. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari kata 'orang itu' yang membuat penghuni lain terkejut dan memasang wajah sangat cemas itu.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Note :

Annyeong~^^

Saya datang cepat karena sedang liburan.. Hahaha :D

Oiya, saya mau menjelaskan beberapa hal disini… Yang pertama banyak yang bertanya apakah ini official pair? YA! Ini official pair, No crack pair..

Terus, kenapa moment KyuMin dan lain nya lama and sedikit? Karena saya mau memberikan kesan brothership and family nya dulu buat Kyu, baru setelah ini mengenai lope lopean nya.., #apadeh -_- *ditendang reader*

And the last, kalau alurnya terkesan lama dan berputar… MIANHAE.. Saya juga bingung gimana nyepetinnya #Plaak =p

Soo, semoga gak pada bosan membacanya… hehehe

**Special Thanks to :**

**loveiskyu****, ****HeeYeon**** , ****Runa Evangel****, ****yv3424**** , ****maya sakura, ****Beakren, ****winecoup134**** , ****ming0101, ****fzkhrfa, ****EvilblueElf, ****JOYeerr Elpeu, ****cherrizka980826****, ****zakurafrezee****, ****Hikari tsuky, ****sitara1083****, ****Chikyumin, ****lalalala, ****JK0603**** , ****Gyumaemin, ****nikyunmin****, ****kyurin Minnie, ****dindaR, ****hana ryeong9****, ****Evilkyu Vee****, ****futari chan****, ****Andhisa Joyers, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****Agashi, vinvin**** , ****MINGswife****, ****reaRelf**** , ****Yukka ChoLee****, ****Princess kyumin, ****kanaya, ****0203, ****dhianelf4ever, ****KS, ****kim kyuna**** , ****ANAKNYADONGHAE**** , ****is0live89****, ****Wookiesomnia, ****Ega, ****Cho Miku, ****puzZy cat**** , ****Hikari Hoshigawa****, ****Lee Shurri**** , ****Kyumin addict**

**~Jeongmal KamsaHAE~**

**Mind To Riview Again ? ='3**


	5. Chapter 5

**E.L.F ~ HOUSE**

**MAIN CAST : ALL SUPER JUNIOR'S MEMBERS**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin / KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, BL, Typo (s), Boring, bad plot, pasaran (?)**

**Disclaim : All Cast isn't mine! SJ hanya milik ELF selamanya! :D**

**.**

**Sumarry : Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak dari keluarga broken home. Sejak kecil tidak mengerti arti dari sebuah Keluarga yang sebenarnya. Namun, semua itu berubah saat ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah rumah bernama E.L.F House. Sebuah rumah yang akan memberitahu nya arti dari sebuah Family, Brothership, Persahabatan, bahkan sebuah Cinta yang sesungguhnya. **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash Anything in this FanFic!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 5~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Semua penghuni ELF House masih menatap Kibum dengan berbagai ekspresi. Kibum masih saja terisak, tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan juga kedinginan. Siwon yang masih menelungkupkan telapak tangannya langsung menarik tubuh Kibum ke dalam pelukkannya, memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan.

"Henry-ah, ambilkan handuk!" perintah Leeteuk sambil melirik ke arah Henry, Henry mengangguk dan langsung berlari mengambil handuk.

"Tenanglah, tidak apa. Kami di sini, jangan takut lagi" bisik Siwon pelan sambil mengelus rambut hitam Kibum yang basah. Kibum masih terisak bahkan isakan nya lebih keras namun teredam karena ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Siwon.

"D-dia? Dia siapa _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat penasaran segera membisikkan sesuatu pada Hangeng yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Itu—"

"Siwonnie, kita bawa Kibum ke kamar dulu. Aku tidak mau dia sakit" ucap Leeteuk sambil menutup tubuh Kibum dengan handuk tebal yang telah di ambilkan Henry.

Siwon mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kita ke kamar, jangan menangis lagi." ucap Siwon lembut. Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk lemas.

Siwon dan Kangin mulai memapah tubuh Kibum yang sudah lemas ke kamar Kibum yang memang berada di lantai 1.

"A-ah, Bummiie!"

"Kibum-ah!"

Siwon dan Kangin terkaget saat tiba-tiba tubuh Kibum ambruk. Para penghuni yang lain pun semakin panic melihat Kibum yang pingsan.

"Badannya panas sekali" ucap Heechul sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Kibum dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan panggil dokter Jung!" Shindong langsung berinisiatif menelfon seseorang yang telah menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga nya.

"Bawa dia ke kamar" ucap Leeteuk lagi sambil menatap wajah Kibum dengan tatapan sendu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Kibum ala bridal style. Sungmin segera berlari ke depan kamar Kibum dan membuka kan pintu berwarna putih dengan papan nama Kim Kibum tersebut. Siwon pun langsung masuk dan menidurkan Kibum di single bed miliknya.

"Hyukkie ambilkan air untuk mengompres!"

"Hae, ambilkan obat penurun panas untuk sementara."

"Wookkie, masakan bubur hangat secepatnya!"

Leeteuk mulai memberi komando kepada beberapa penghuni dan langsung di lakukan oleh Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Ryeowook tanpa penolakan.

"Gantikan baju nya" ucap Zhoumi sambil memberikan sebuah kaos yang tidak terlalu tebal yang ia ambil dari lemari Kibum.

"Gomawo _Hyung_" balas Siwon sambil mulai melepaskan kemeja Kibum dan langsung memakaikan baju tersebut.

"39 derajat _Hyung_." ucap Sungmin setelah mengecek suhu tubuh Kibum dengan thermometer. Leeteuk dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi.

"Dokter Jung akan datang 1 jam lagi" ucap Shindong yang baru memasukki kamar Kibum dengan panic.

"_Arrasso_, kita kompres saja dahulu. Sebagian keluarlah, jangan berkumpul di sini" ucap Leeteuk sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Kibum yang memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi. Shindong, Yesung, Heechul, Henry, Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun pun mulai keluar, menyisakan Leeteuk, Siwon, Hangeng, dan Sungmin dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir pada Kibumie" ucap Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Kibum untuk menyerahkan air dingin untuk mengompres Kibum. Eunhyuk pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sebelah Yesung.

"Tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja" ucap Zhoumi berusaha menenangkan penghuni lain yang terlihat panic.

Mereka pun terdiam, bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"_Hyung.."_

Suara Kyuhyun mulai memecah keheningan, _Hyungdeul_ nya pun menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa kalian bisa jelaskan padaku? Sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak tahu masalahnya di sini" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil menatap _Hyungdeul_nya satu per satu secara bergantian.

"Jelaskan apa Kyu?" tanya Yesung

"Seseorang yang membuat Kibum _Hyung_ ketakutan hingga menangis seperti itu, Siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada serius.

"Ah itu, dia… Tuan Kim, _Appa_ Kibum" jawab Heechul sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa menghilangkan rasa lelah yang mulai di rasakan.

"_A-appa_?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung mendengar itu. Kibum ketakutan seperti itu karena.. Appa nya sendiri?

"Ne, Kibum.. dia paling takut pada _Appa_ nya, bahkan dia kabur dari rumah untuk menghindari Tuan Kim" Yesung melanjutkan ucapan Heechul, menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi masih dengan kebingungan.

"Sejak kecil Kibum mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari sang _Appa_, ia sering di pukuli oleh Tuan Kim hanya karena masalah kecil dan itu membuat dirinya ketakutan setiap melihat _Appa_ nya, dan akhirnya ia kabur dari rumah." lanjut Yesung lagi.

"Dan sejak ia kabur dari rumah, ia terus bersembunyi dari _Appa_ nya. Ia mempunyai trauma tersendiri jika berhadapan dengan Tuan Kim" Heechul kembali meneruskan ucapan Yesung.

Kyuhyun duduk terdiam dan focus mendengar cerita dari Yesung dan Heechul tersebut. Entah karena kesal atau sedih mendengar cerita tersebut, Kyuhyun mulai meremas kuat tangannya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak di laporkan ke polisi saja? Perlakuan keras pada anak di bawah umur seperti itu, dia pantas masuk penjara!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal.

"Itu sulit Kyu, tidak mungkin di lakukan." ucap Zhoumi sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Zhoumi yang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengernyit bingung,

"Apa kau tega memasukkan _Appa_ mu sendiri ke dalam penjara?" Bukannya menjawab Zhoumi justru balik bertanya. Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Sebenci apa pun kau pada orang tua mu, pasti ada perasaan tak tega saat melihat mereka sedih dan kesusahan bukan? Itulah yang Kibum alami, ia sudah sering berniat melaporkan Tuan Kim ke polisi namun… di dalam hati nya yang terdalam, ia masih ingin melindungi orang tua nya sendiri walau mereka selalu menyakiti dirinya. Bukan hanya Kibum, tapi hal itu juga pasti di lakukan oleh setiap anak" ucap Zhoumi sambil menunjuk dada Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum lembut.

Sedih…

Perasaan itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Benar ucapan Zhoumi, sebenci apa pun dirinya kepada orang tua nya tapi sesungguhnya ia sangat menyayangi mereka. Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu… dimama Eomma Kibum _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nyonya Kim meninggal tepat saat ia melahirkan Kibum, dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Tuan Kim sering memukuli Kibum, ia masih tak bisa menerima kematian istri nya dan selalu menyalahkan Kibum atas kematian Nyonya Kim" jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada sedih.

DEG

Tak tahu mengapa, hati Kyuhyun terasa di tusuk oleh beberapa pisau, sakit.

Padahal bukan ia yang mengalami nya, hanya mendengar kisah itu saja Kyuhyun sudah merasa hatinya sakit dan sesak, bagaimana dengan Kibum? Bagaimana namja itu bisa bertahan seorang diri?

"Kibum sudah tenang, dia sudah makan dan minum obat"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan yang terjadi di ruang tengah tersebut. Hangeng dan Kangin muncul setelah mengantarkan dokter Jung ke depan pintu.

"Bagaimana demamnya?" tanya Henry dengan nada khawatir.

"Masih tetap, tapi dokter Jung bilang sudah tak apa, ia hanya butuh istirahat." jawab Kangin membuat penghuni lain sedikit bernafas lega.

"Teuki _Hyung_ menyuruh kita untuk istirahat, besok kita masih ada kelas jadi sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang." ucap Hangeng menyampaikan pesan Leeteuk.

"Mana mungkin bisa tidur kalau pikiran ku terfokus pada Kibummie" ucap Donghae masih memasang wajah cemas.

"Tapi kalian ada jadwal kuliah kan besok? Jangan menambah masalah karena kalian tidak bisa masuk besok!" ucap Kangin tegas.

"Tapi.. aku mau menemani Qi Fan ge saja" ucap Henry.

"Mengertilah, Kibum juga tidak akan senang jika kalian tidak tidur dan tidak kuliah hanya karena dirinya. Jadi tidurlah sekarang. _Kajja_ kita tidur!" ucap Yesung sambil mulai bangkit dari duduknya, setelah menatap pintu kamar Kibum ia pun segera melangkah ke kamarnya, begitu pula dengan yang lain.

.

.

"Haahhh"

Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak bisa tertidur dan juga tidak focus memainkan satu game pun, hingga akhirnya ia hanya terduduk di meja belajarnya. Kyuhyun duduk menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Tidak tahu mengapa, pikirannya terus berputar dan terfokus pada Kibum. Tentang masalah Kibum juga tentang keadaan Kibum saat ini. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Kibum bisa bertahan dengan _Appa_ seperti itu apalagi Kibum tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang seorang _eomma_. Kyuhyun masih lebih beruntung dalam hal ini. Setidaknya _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ nya masih lengkap dan tak pernah memukul dirinya. Beruntung bukan?

"Haahhh"

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya, jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja yang tak terlalu besar itu. Pandangan Kyuhyun pun terfokus pada suatu benda yang berada di sudut mejanya.

"_Appa, Eomma_" gumam Kyuhyun saat matanya menatap figura foto keluarga nya. Tangannya menjulur menyentuh foto tersebut, menyentuh wajah Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang manis dan lembut.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kyuhyun sangat merindukan sosok kedua orang tuanya itu. Merindukan sosok _Eomma_ yang terkadang memanjakan dirinya walau tidak sering dan merindukan senyuman sang _Appa_ yang bisa membuat nya senang. Kyuhyun memang benci jika Tuan dan Nyonya Cho muali bertengkar dan berteriak satu sama lain tapi saat mereka sedang damai dan tak bertengkar, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi mereka.

Ada perasaan bersalah saat ia membentak kedua orang tuanya tersebut dan perasaan bersalah saat ia mengatakan hal seperti tadi siang pada _Appa_ nya.

"_Mianhae_, dan _gomawo Appa, umma_" gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya berusaha menghilangkan perasaan sesak yang menyelusup dalam hatinya. Dengan berat, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang empuknya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah, menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyatukan mereka? Bagaimana agar aku bisa membuat keluarga ku menyatu kembali?" ucap Kyuhyun masih menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan nanar.

Kyuhyun pun mulai memejamkan matanya, berusaha beristirahat, menyelami dunia mimpi yang lebih tenang.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Sang mentari mulai muncul ke permukaan, memberikan sinar kehidupan bagi semua insan yang ada di dunia sebagai sebuah energi yang baru untuk melakukan aktivitas. Titik-titik embun masih bergelantungan di daun yang mereka basahi, terlihat sebuah bias cahaya indah saat sinar mentari mengenai titik embun tersebut.

Seberkas cahaya mulai menelusup melalui jendela kamar, menerangi kamar yang tidak terlalu terang itu. Terlihat 2 _namja _tengah berada di kamar tersebut. Seorang _namja_ tengah tertidur dengan nyaman di atas ranjangnya dan seorang lain tertidur dalam posisi duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah ranjang tersebut, ia meletakkan kepalanya di pinggiran ranjang dan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan _namja_ yang tengah tertidur nyaman di ranjang.

Kibum mulai membuka matanya perlahan, matanya masih terasa sangat berat namun ia sudah tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia menatap sendu langit-langit kamar, kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit. Kibum menjulurkan tangannya mengambil sesuatu yang berada di atas keningnya.

"A-aku demam?" gumam Kibum lirih

Kibum pun mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling kamar dan ia menemukan seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya dengan posisi terduduk.

"Kenapa—tidur di sini?" Kibum mengukir sebuah senyuman sangat manis sambil mengelus rambut hitam sang _namja_ tegap yang masih menggenggam tangan kiri nya.

_Namja_ tegap yang tertidur itu mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Ia pun mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di rambutnya.

"Kibummie.. kau sudah bangun?" tanya nya sambil tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Kenapa tidur di sini Wonnie _Hyung_? Tubuhmu bisa sakit jika tertidur seperti itu" ucap Kibum dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendiri" jawab Siwon sambil menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi Kibum untuk memastikan suhu tubuh namja manis itu. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Siwon lagi sambil mengelus pipi putih Kibum. Kibum pun mengangguk lemas.

"_Hyung_—a-aku, _Appa_… Aku bertemu dengannya" ucap Kibum dengan wajah sendunya.

"_Arrasso_, dimana kau bertemu dengannya eum?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap lembut ke dalam manic hitam Kibum.

"Toko buku, dia melihatku dan langsung menarikku, aku takut _Hyung_" ujar Kibum kembali. Siwon masih terdiam seakan memberikan waktu pada Kibum untuk bercerita.

"Aku langsung berlari saat ia menarikku untuk masuk ke mobil, dia mengejarku tapi aku bisa meloloskan diri" lanjut Kibum lagi.

"Kenapa tak menghubungi ku?" Siwon mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ponselku terjatuh saat aku berlari" jawab Kibum singkat. Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana jika _Appa_ menemukanku di sini Hyung? A-aku takut" ujar Kibum kembali. Kibum sungguh ketakutan saat ini, saat mengingat sosok _Appa_ nya yang menatap dengan tatapan marah dan benci yang mampu membuat tubuh Kibum langsung bergetar hebat. Memory saat _Appa_ nya memukul dirinya hingga ia mendapat banyak sekali luka seakan kembali berputar dalam otaknya.

"Bummie-ah, _gwenchana_. Kau akan baik-baik saja di sini, aku akan melindungi mu" ucap Siwon lagi dengan nada mantap.

"T-tapi _Hyung_, bagaimana jika ia kemari dan memaksa ku pulang? Hiks" Kibum mulai terisak kembali, setitik air mata telah meluncur dari kedua pucuk matanya.

"Bummie—"

"Aku takut _Hyung_, takut" Kibum terus meracau ketakutan sambil terisak tak memberikan waktu kepada Siwon untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. Siwon pun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan mengelus pucuk kepala Kibum.

"Sst, _chagya_, dengarkan aku!" Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum, semakin menatap lekat manic hitam itu dan mengatakan beberapa kata dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Aku akan melindungi mu, aku sudah berjanji ! dan apa kau tidak ingat? aku pun tinggal di sini untuk menemani mu, menjagamu Bummie. Kau tidak mempercayai ku lagi eum?" ucap Siwon panjang lebar tanpa melepas tatapannya pada manic hitam itu seakan meyakinkan ucapannya pada Kibum.

Ah! Apa kalian ingin tahu apa maksud ucapan Siwon? Siwon adalah sahabat Kibum sejak kecil, rumah keluarga Siwon dan Kibum bersebelahan dan sejak kecil mereka berteman. Siwon sudah sangat mengerti semua yang di alami oleh Kibum. Ia sering membela Kibum saat Tuan Kim mulai memukuli tubuh mungil itu namun akhirnya ia juga yang terkena pukulan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan tersebut.

Dan saat Kibum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah, Siwon pun meminta izin pada orang tuanya untuk tinggal sendiri di luar rumah tanpa tahu sebenarnya ia ingin menemani namja manis tersebut. Hanya sahabat? Oh tentu saja tidak, keduanya sudah memiliki perasaan khusus di hati masing-masing seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, sebuah perasaan yang membuat keduannya nyaman dan selalu tenang, sebuah perasaan yang di sebut cinta.

"_Hyung_.." gumam Kibum pelan

"Kau sudah tak mempercayai ku eum?" tanya Siwon lagi. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja percaya _Hyung_, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" ucap Kibum sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Siwon pun tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipi nya yang sangat manis.

"Kalau begitu jangan takut, dia tidak akan bisa menyiksa mu lagi. Aku pasti akan melindungi mu, _Arrasso_?" ucap Siwon masih mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Kibum. Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_ Wonnie _Hyung_" ucap Kibum tulus. Siwon pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak wajah di antara mereka. Siwon mengecup lembut bibir tipis Kibum yang masih terasa hangat karena suhu tubuh Kibum yang memang masih belum normal tersebut. Selama beberapa saat, Kibum hanya terdiam menikmati setiap kecupan dan hisapan lembut yang Siwon berikan tapi setelahnya ia mulai membalas ciuman tersebut. Mereka mulai bermain lidah, saling bergelut dengan lidah pasangannya. Siwon pun meraih tengkuk Kibum agar bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Krriieett

"_Hyung_! Apa kau suda—"

Siwon dan Kibum langsung melepaskan ciuman hangat mereka saat pintu kamar terbuka dan seseorang muncul dari balik pintu tersebut. Siwon menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat siapa orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Kyu?" gumam Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun mematung di ambang pintu sambil menatap horror ke arah dirinya dan Kibum dengan wajah terkejut dan memerah seketika.

"Kyu, ada ap—"

"Ah! _Mianhae_, aku menganggu, silahkan lanjutkan!"

BRAAKK

Kyuhyun langsung menyela ucapan Kibum dengan ucapan yang cepat dan terburu-buru, dan setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya yang secepat kereta api itu, ia langsung menutup pintu kamar Kibum dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring. Siwon dan Kibum hanya tercengang dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun tapi setelahnya mereka justru tertawa kecil, menertawakan kelakuan konyol Kyuhyun.

"_Aigoo_.." gumam Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Kibum. Tangannya masih menggenggam kuat knop pintu berwarna putih tersebut.

Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Ini pertama kali nya ia melihat sepasang kekasih berciuman cukup panas di depan matanya sendiri. Seharusnya bukan ia yang malu, tapi sekarang justru dirinya yang malu dan memerah seketika. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya setelah berhasil menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

Ia pun membalikkan badannya hendak melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dapur.

"HUUAAA"

Kyuhyun kembali terkaget bahkan hingga mundur dan menabrakkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar Kibum saat ia menemukan seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia terkaget saat membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung bertatapan dekat dengan namja yang ada di belakangnya itu. Wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah dan degub jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat menatap wajah imut yang ia kagumi beberapa hari ini.

"Yak! Minnie _Hyung_, kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan nafas memburu.

"Yak! Kenapa berteriak? Harusnya aku yang berteriak karena kaget dengan teriakanmu _pabbo_!" pekik Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di belakang ku eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan nada kesal dan tinggi.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar Kibum seperti itu eoh?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin justru membalikkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya bukan Kyuhyun saja yang terkaget, tapi namja imut pun terkaget saat Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan mengakibatkan mereka saling tatap dalam jarak dekat. Awalnya Sungmin hanya bingung karena Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di depan pintu Kibum tanpa masuk dan berniat untuk menanyakan hal itu pada namja tampan tersebut, tapi justru terjadi hal tersebut.

"A-aku…" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan dan kiri berusaha tak menatap mata bunny Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mampu mengernyit bingung.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada lebih pelan sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat salah tingkah tersebut.

"A-aku.. aish! Tidak ada apa-apa!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal lalu langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang langsung naik ke lantai 2 dengan sedikit berlari.

"Dia kenapa? Dasar aneh" gumam Sungmin lalu menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

.

.

Seluruh penghuni ELF tengah berkumpul di ruang santai. Mereka duduk memenuhi ruangan tersebut, ada yang duduk di sofa maupun di karpet berbulu lembut. Pandangan mereka terfokus pada namja manis yang duduk di sofa yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu dan lemah.

"Kibumie, kau masih terlihat sangat pucat" ucap Donghae sambil menatap iba Kibum.

"Iya, harusnya kau tidur saja Kibum-ah" timpal Yesung.

Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis membalas semua ucapan _Hyungdeul_ nya.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja _Hyung_" ucap Kibum lirih.

"Tapi wajahmu masih pucat bocah" celetuk Heechul sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hangeng yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudahlah, Kibum pasti lelah jika harus tidur terus, benar kan Kibum-ah?" ucap Eunhyuk seakan membela _namja snow_ itu, lalu tersenyum pada Kibum, Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Lalu, apa kau mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam Kibummie?" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus rambut hitam kelam Kibum. Kibum menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ne, _Hyung_" ucap Kibum singkat.

Mereka semua pun mulai memfokuskan perhatian pada Kibum. Mendengarkan _namja snow_ nan manis itu dengan seksama dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Kibum mulai bercerita, menceritakan semua yang terjadi semalam sama seperti yang ia ceritakan pada Siwon sebelumnya.

"Jadi begitu.." gumam Shindong setelah Kibum menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Aish! Untung kau bisa meloloskan diri Qi Fan ge" timpal Henry dengan wajah kesal. Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis, tak mampu menanggapi ucapan _Hyung_ dan _donsaeng_ nya itu.

"Tuan Kim tidak mengikuti mu hingga kemari kan?" tanya Heechul dengan nada horror nya yang sontak membuat semuanya menatap Heechul dengan tatapan kaget.

"Yak! Aku hanya bertanya, bisa saja dia mengikuti Kibum kemari" ucap Heechul lagi saat di tatap horror oleh _dongsaengdeul_ nya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam _Hyung_! Kibum bilang dia berhasil meloloskan diri" tukas Eunhyuk sambil melipat tangannya. Heechul hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Ne, itu yang ku takutkan _Hyung_. Walaupun aku bisa meloloskan diri, aku takut ia tahu tempat ini nantinya" ucap Kibum sambil menundukkan kepalanya, membuat yang lainnya terkejut.

"Jangan takut Kibummie, biarpun _Appa_ mu tahu ia tak bisa berbuat macam-macam saat kau berada di sini" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada tegas namun lembut.

"Iya, dia harus melawanku dulu jika mau menyentuhmu" ucap Kangin dengan nada penuh semangat dan percaya diri.

"Dia _Appa_ ku _Hyung_, aku akan marah jika kau menyakitinya" balas Kibum sambil menatap Kangin dan tersenyum.

"Eh? Ah, _Mianhae_ Kibummie, bukan itu maksudku" ucap Kangin sambil memberikan cengirannya, dan hal tersebut membuat tawa para penghuni ELF pecah.

"Pokoknya kau tenang saja Kibummie, kami pasti akan melindungi mu!" ucap Zhoumi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar Kibum-ah, kami pasti menjaga mu!" timpal Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kibum menatap _Hyungdeu_l dan _dongsaengdeul _nya satu persatu secara bergantian. Setelah itu, ia pun mulai mengukir senyuman lembut.

"_Gomawo Hyungdeul_, Kyuhyun-ah, Henly" ucap Kibum masih dengan senyum lembutnya dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dari para penghuni lainnya.

'_**Inilah keluarga, inilah maksud dari saling terbuka di antara keluarga. Menghilangkan semua rasa canggung. Memberikan semangat dan kebahagian. Saling menjaga dan melindungi satu sama lain dalam segala kondisi yang ada, baik senang maupun duka'**_

Seseorang berucap dalam hatinya sendiri sambil menatap Kibum dan seluruh penghuni lainnya. Kyuhyun yang duduk di karpet sambil menekuk lututnya tersebut tersenyum sangat lembut dan lega. Ia terdiam sejak tadi tapi terus berucap dalam hati nya. Satu lagi, ya satu lagi pertanyaan dalam hatinya berhasil terjawab dengan jelas. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega dan senang. Ia senang, ia menemukan sebuah keluarga baru yang menyenangkan, saling peduli dan menyayangi.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

2 minggu sudah terlewati sejak kejadian Kibum tersebut. Hal yang di takutkan tidak terjadi, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Tuan Kim telah menemukan ELF House dan Kibum pun tak bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan karena itulah Kibum dan penghuni ELF lainnya bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

Sudah 2 minggu lebih pula, Kyuhyun tinggal di ELF House, menjadi bagian dari keluarga ELF yang hangat dan sangat menyenangkan. Melewati berbagai macam hari bersama-sama, hari yang tenang, penuh warna dan tentu saja penuh dengan kehebohan serta keramaian yang di ciptakan oleh namja tampan nan jahil tersebut.

Penghuni ELF yang lain pun harus lebih ekstra sabar memberikan kasih sayang pada 3 maknae mereka yang terlalu aktif dan –err evil pastinya.

Tidak percaya?

Oh, mari kita lihat apa yang tengah ELF Family lakukan di hari weekend yang cerah dan indah ini. Hari ini semua penghuni tengah berkumpul di rumah, tak ada yang memilikki jadwal di luar.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada ddangko brother hah?!"

Sebuah teriakan sudah terdengar hingga mencapai teras depan rumah.

Yesung keluar dari kamar nya dengan menenteng ddangko brother yang di ikat menjadi satu. Pandangan Yesung mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan mencari sesosok yang pasti menjadi pelaku utama dari pengikatan sang anaknya. #poor ddangko fam -_-

"Henly! Kembalikan biscuit ku! Aku kan sudah membaginya padamu!"

"Shireo! Kemarin _Gege_ juga makan cake ku!"

"Aish! Berhenti Henly!"

Di lantai 2 rumah yang cukup besar tapi minimalis ini terlihat 2 namja tengah berlarian ke sana kemari. Shindong berlari mengejar Henry hanya karena biscuit nya di curi oleh sang _namja_ imut ber pipi chubby itu.

"Mereka mulai lagi" gumam Eunhyuk yang terduduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil membaca komik terbaru nya.

"Berisik!" timpal Kangin yang terduduk di sebelah kanan Eunhyuk sambil melipat tangannya memperhatikan jendela yang menghadap ke perkarangan belakang rumah.

Saat ini Eunhyuk, Kangin, Leeteuk dan Zhoumi tengah bersantai di ruang tengah menikmati segelas green tea.

"Kenapa mochi ku jadi lebih aktif ya?" gumam Zhoumi sambil mendongakkan kepalanya melihat keadaan di lantai 2 lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Henry dan Shindong yang masih berlarian.

"Mereka membuat ku pusing" Leeteuk memijit pelan keningnya setelah mendengar beberapa teriakan yang memekikkan telinga tersebut.

"_Chocolate chesse cake_ dataangg" Ryeowook menghampiri 4 namja yang duduk di ruang tengah sambil membawa sepiring cake sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Makanlah Hyung" ucap Ryeowook lagi seraya meletakkan piring di meja yang berada di tengah.

"Tumben kau tidak bergabung Wookie-ah" celetuk Donghae yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung duduk di sofa sebelah kiri Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Bergabung?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan ucapan Donghae.

"2 maknae sudah beraksi, kau tidak ikut? Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang beraksi sekarang?" Kangin menjelaskan dengan nada menyindir.

"Yak _Hyung_! Aku ini anak baik, dan sekarang aku sedang tidak mood untuk jahil" balas Ryeowook sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Zhoumi dan Leeteuk pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Ryeowook tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Bocah setan dimana kau?!"

Kembali sebuah teriakan yang lebih keras dan nyaring tertangkap oleh pendengaran para penghuni ELF House itu, bahkan Kangin yang hendak meminum teh nya harus tersedak mendengar suara indah dari _namja_ tercantik di rumah ini.

"Aish! Apa lagi sekarang –Heenim jangan berteriak! Kau membuat ku pusing!" pekik Leeteuk kesal saat melihat Heechul yang menuruni tangga dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

"Mana bocah setan itu?" decak kesal Heechul sambil menatap _Hyung_ dan _dongsaengdeul_ nya yang berkumpul di ruang tengah tersebut.

"_Mollayo_! Tidak ada yang melihatnya sejak tadi" jawab Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin di kamar Hyung" ucap Zhoumi membagi pemikirannya.

"Kamar nya kosong!" Heechul mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan kanan nya frustasi.

"Memang apa yang di lakukannya lagi, _Hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menoleh, menatap Heechul dengan tatapan bingung lalu beralih menatap sesuatu yang ada di tangan Heechul, sebuah kain putih –eh bukankah itu kucing kesayangan Heechul Hyung? Seperti itulah pemikiran Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Lihat ini! Dia membuat Heebum cantikku menjadi seperti _mummy_!" pekik Heechul sambil menunjukkan Heebum yang di lilit oleh perban putih di seluruh tubuhnya, membuat kucing manis itu hanya terlihat mata dan hidungnya. Sang penonton kejadian langka –_mummy _heebum itu pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas lelah menghadapi kelakuan _namja_ tampan berambut ikal, tersangka utama.

"Wookie! Kau pasti tahu dimana bocah itu kan?" lanjut Heechul lagi sambil menunjuk Ryeowook yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Katakan!" Heechul kembali memaksa Ryeowook yang ia yakini mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Hehe.. I-itu…" Ryeowook tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi menunjuk ke arah dapur.

"Habis kau bocah!"

Heechul pun langsung menuju dapur dengan hentakan kaki dan gumaman tak jelas. Heechul memasuki dapur, tapi ia menautkan alisnya saat tak menemukan sosok yang Ia cari.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dimana kau?" ucap Heechul dengan nada pelan dan lembut sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dapur.

Heechul terdiam tapi tetap memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan dan ia mulai mengukir senyuman saat melihat bayangan dari balik pintu dapur. Dengan hati-hati, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu berwarna coklat tersebut.

"Kyu~" Heechul membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan kaget tapi memberikan cengiran paling baik.

"Chullie _Hyung, annyeong_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya, menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ bocah?" Heechul masih tersenyum penuh arti dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"A-aku hanya me—"

"Yak! Berhenti kau!"

Heechul kembali berteriak saat Kyuhyun mendorong bahunya dan langsung berlari kembali, berlari memutari dapur yang tidak cukup besar ini.

"Ayolah _Hyung, mianhae_. Heebum juga tak protes kok, kenapa jadi kau yang ribut sih?" ucap Kyuhyun masih memutari dapur menghindari amukan Heechul yang terus berusaha menangkapnya.

"Kau benar-benar—"

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Ucapan Heechul di sela oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari ambang pintu. Heechul dan Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan mendapatkan Sungmin yang berdiri sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua Heechul dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Minnie _Hyung_~"

Kyuhyun langsung berhambur ke belakang Sungmin dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung _namja_ imut tersebut.

"Yak! Kyu, kemari kau!" Heechul berdiri di depan Sungmin sambil mencoba menangkap Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin seakan sebagai tameng yang ia gerakan untuk menghalau Heechul yang ingin menangkapnya. Sungmin hanya membulatkan matanya tapi tak bisa berbuat apa pun di apit dua_ namja_ aneh itu.

"Kyu! Lepas!"

Sungmin mulai memberontak karena Kyuhyun dan Heechul masih saling berteriak tepat di depan dan belakangnya membuat _namja_ imut itu gerah dan kesal di jadikan penghalang. Tapi, sepertinya ucapan Sungmin hanya di jadikan angin lalu bagi keduanya.

"Yak! Berhenti!" teriak Sungmin sambil menghentakkan kakinya sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kyuhyun dan Heechul pun terdiam sesaat mendengar teriakan _namja_ imut di antara mereka tersebut.

"Minnie—_Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun terbata saat Sungmin menepis tangannya yang berada di bahu Sungmin.

"_Mwo_? Jangan bersembunyi di belakang ku! Menyebalkan!" decak kesal Sungmin lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang masih terdiam menatap kepergian dirinya.

"Kenapa marah?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Haha, belum apa-apa sudah di tolak eoh? Kasihan sekali nasibmu bocah" celetuk Heechul sambil tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Heechul pun langsung mendelik kesal ke arah Heechul.

"Diam kau _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak kesal namun Heechul tetap tertawa sambil melangkah pergi melupakan niat awalnya mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Haaahhh" Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat sambil berkacak pinggang.

.

.

Kriieett

"Minnie?"

"_Hyung_—"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin setelah ia mengetuk pintu putih tersebut berulang kali tapi tak ada yang membukakannya. Kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari balik pintu yang baru terbuka sedikit itu.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kamar dengan background soft pink dan akhirnya ia memutuskan masuk ke dalam saat tak melihat sosok yang di carinya.

"Minnie _Hyung_.." gumam Kyuhyun saat dirinya melihat Sungmin yang tertidur pulas di ranjang empuknya dengan posisi menyamping.

Kyuhyun pun menghampiri single bed itu dengan senyuman lembut terpantri di wajahnya. Ia pun berjongkok di samping _single bed_, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, tatapannya masih terfokus pada wajah imut Sungmin yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun menjulur mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Minnie, kesal lagi padaku eoh?" Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya pelan, tidak peduli Sungmin mendengarkan atau tidak.

"_Mianhae_" gumam Kyuhyun, tangannya masih setia mengelus surai rambut Sungmin yang terasa sangat lembut.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu? kita baru bertemu 2 minggu tapi aku sudah merasa begitu dekat denganmu. Apa kau juga merasa begitu _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan tangannya menyentuh mata bunny yang terpejam itu, di elusnya kelopak mata itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Dan aku juga merasa sangat nyaman jika bersama mu, melihat mu tersenyum dan tertawa seakan membuat hati ku terlonjak senang juga. Lucu bukan Minnie? Aku pun tak mengerti mengapa."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan aneh seperti itu _Hyung_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa kau tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tangan Kyuhyun terus menyelusuri wajah putih nan imut Sungmin, mengelus pipinya yang mulus dan akhirnya tangan nya terhenti pada bibir pulm berwarna merah cherry Sungmin.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan Kyuhyun, tapi ia ingin sekali menyentuh bibir tersebut. Bibir yang terlihat lembut dan manis. Kyuhyun pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin, matanya tetap terfokus pada satu titik yang berasa seperti magnet yang menarik Kyuhyun untuk lebih mendekatinya. Wajah keduanya pun hanya berjarak beberapa centi lagi, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sungmin yang terasa tenang dan damai.

"Ming, kau selalu mengatakan aku sebagai _dongsaeng_ mu. Tapi, bolehkah aku menganggapmu lebih dari _Hyung_ ku?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan, sebuah senyuman terukir dengan sangat indah di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun pun menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir pulm hanya sebuah kecupan, tapi perasaan hangat langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun seakan meminta sentuhan yang lebih dari ini. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai memegang dagu Sungmin, membuat posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk mulai melumat bibir yang berasa lebih manis dari permen itu. Melakukan sebuah ciuman sepihak tanpa persetujuan dari _namja_ imut yang masih tertidur itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya setelah Sungmin menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya sedikit merasa terganggu dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, tapi tak kunjung membuka mata bunny nya itu.

"Sangat manis Ming" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Sungmin yang kembali tenang dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun pun menarik selimut pink Sungmin, menyelimuti tubuh imut itu sebatas leher. Kemudian, ia bangkit dari jongkoknya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar dari kamar yang sweety itu.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu putih itu dengan sangat pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu.

"Kau sedang apa Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook yang sepertinya juga baru keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Ah, _Hyung. Aniya_, hanya melihat Sungmin _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Eum, mana Minnie _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook lagi sambil memperhatikan pintu Sungmin yang tertutup.

"Dia tertidur, makanya aku keluar lagi" jawab Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti dari Ryeowook.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya mulai melangkah berniat menuju lantai satu, tapi baru selangkah mereka kembali terhenti lalu saling menatap.

Sebuah suara yang keras masuk ke dalam pendengaran Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Tepatnya sebuah teriakan dan bentakkan yang terasa asing di telinga mereka.

"Apa itu? Siapa yang berteriak?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan bertanya. Ryeowook hanya menggedikkan bahu nya tanda tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun langsung berlari kecil menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, tepatnya ke arah pintu depan tepat suara teriakan itu berasal.

"Apa yan—"

"DIMANA KIM KIBUM?!"

"KELUAR KAU KIBUM!"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat teriakan itu kembali terdengar. Mata Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook membulat kaget melihat sosok namja paruh baya berdiri di ambang pintu sambil berteriak penuh marah yang di halangi oleh Kangin yang tak mengijinkan orang itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Appa_—"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

* * *

Annyeong~!^^

Ada yang menunggu saya? #tidak ada *pundung di pojokkan* Hehehe

Mian baru apdet, kemarin saya terlalu sibuk ngurusin salam tempel sih jadi gak sempat apdet deh #Plaak Hahaha XDD

Disini jadi banyak Sibum moment nya yah? Ckck.. *peace* ._.v

Jeongmal gomawo untuk para reader yang masih setia pada Fic ini, dan para reader baru "Selamat datang" ^^ *deep bow

See you next chap~^^

_**Happy Ied Mubarak 1433 H for readers who celebrate it**__…^^_

Maafkan saya jika dalam FF ini ada kata yang tak berkenan dan pastinya banyak kesalahan ini, mohon maaf lahir dan batin… hehehe *salamin reader satu2*

**Special thanks to :**

**Hikari tsuky, ****EvilblueElf, ****ming0101, ****is0live89****, ****futari chan****, ****lalalala, ****Hyugi Lee****, ****savory pancake****, ****0203, ****sitara1083****, ****kyurin Minnie, dincubie, ****Wookiesomnia, ****Vhentea****, ****MegaKyu, ****nene**** , ****reaRelf****, ****Beakren, ****Kyumin addict, ****nikyunmin****, ****umi elf teukie, Chloe KyuMin, ****clouds1489, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**** , ****GAIMGIYU**** , ****dirakyu****, ****Blue DaFFodil****, ****KS, Gyumaemin, ****zakurafrezee****, ****Hikari Hoshigawa**** , ****Kanaya, ****Fariny, ****jiraniats****, ****WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah****, ****dhianelf4ever, ****cherrizka980826****, ****cottoncandyme,****HeeYeon****, **** Cho Miku, ****hana ryeong9****, ****Princess kyumin, ****winecoup134****, **** 1812****, ****Agashi, ****Yukka ChoLee, SkyMonkey3012 ****and all Guest.**

**Jeongmal KamsaHAE *bow ^^**

**_Mind To Riview again?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**E.L.F ~ HOUSE**

**MAIN CAST : ALL SUPER JUNIOR'S MEMBERS**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin / KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, BL, Typo (s), Boring, bad plot, pasaran (?)**

**Disclaim : All Cast isn't mine! SJ hanya milik ELF selamanya! :D**

**.**

**Sumarry : Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak dari keluarga broken home. Sejak kecil tidak mengerti arti dari sebuah Keluarga yang sebenarnya. Namun, semua itu berubah saat ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah rumah bernama E.L.F House. Sebuah rumah yang akan memberitahu nya arti dari sebuah Family, Brothership, Persahabatan, bahkan sebuah Cinta yang sesungguhnya. **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash Anything in this FanFic!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 6~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

"_Appa_—"

Kibum yang baru keluar dari dapur berdiri terpatung memperhatikan sosok yang terlihat di ambang pintu depan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ya, sosok yang ada di ambang pintu depan yang tengah di halangi oleh Kangin itu adalah sosok Tuan Kim, _Appa _Kibum.

"Kibum! Kemari kau!"

Tuan Kim yang melihat Kibum berdiri di depan sana kembali berteriak sambil menatap Kibum dengan tatapan marah. Kibum masih berdiri di tempatnya, matanya tertuju pada Tuan Kim, tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"Kim _ahjussi_ jangan seperti ini! Bisakah kau tenang?" pekik Kangin kesal sambil menahan tubuh Tuan Kim yang terus mendesak untuk masuk.

"Minggir kau!" balas Tuan Kim dengan nada keras.

"Jaga sopan santun mu saat bertamu _Ahjussi_!" balas Kangin dengan berani seakan menasihati orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"_A-appa_…" Kibum mulai terisak di tempatnya, tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakkan untuk berlari masuk ke dalam kamar walau Kangin sudah menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Ada apa ini?!" pekik Leeteuk yang baru datang bersama penghuni lain yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mata mereka ikut membulat kaget saat melihat sosok namja paruh baya berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam rumah nyaman itu.

"Kibum! Kemari kau!" teriak Tuan Kim lagi membuat Kibum semakin terisak dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Grep

Siwon langsung menarik Kibum ke belakang, membalikkan tubuh Kibum yang awalnya menatap Tuan Kim menjadi menatap dada bidang Siwon.

"_H-Hyung_—"

"Tenanglah!" gumam Siwon masih memeluk Kibum dan menatap tajam ke arah Tuan Kim.

Leeteuk selaku pemilik rumah pun maju menghampiri Kangin yang masih berusaha menghalau Tuan Kim untuk mendekati Kibum.

"_Jeosonghamnida_, bisa kita bicara baik-baik _ahjussi_?" ucap Leeteuk dengan sopan.

"Minggir kau! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan anakku!" pekik Tuan Kim dengan penuh amarah.

"Ne, saya mengerti. Tapi bisakah kau tidak berteriak dan marah seperti ini?" Leeteuk masih mencoba sopan berbicara pada namja paruh baya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin anakku! Kalian jangan menghalangiku!"

Leeteuk menghela nafas berat dan kesal karena Tuan Kim tidak menghiraukan ucapannya.

"Bisa kah kau diam _ahjussi_!" teriak Kangin yang semakin kesal pada sosok yang berada di hadapannya.

"Minggir!"

Hangeng dan Heechul pun mulai mendekati Leeteuk dan Kangin yang masih menghalangi Tuan Kim. Mereka seakan mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan serius walau selalu di jawab dengan bentakkan dan teriakan dari Tuan Kim. Sebuah perdebatan yang terlihat cukup sengit.

"_Hyung_, kita bawa Kibum _Hyung_ ke dalam saja" ucap Kyuhyun pada Siwon setelah beberapa saat terdiam memperhatikan perdebatan itu.

"Iya, biarkan Kibummie tenang dulu" timpal Donghae sambil menatap sendu Kibum yang masih sedikit terisak.

Siwon tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergantian, lalu ia menatap Kibum dalam pelukannya. Isakan Kibum sedikit demi sedikit mulai pudar, getaran di tubuhnya pun menghilang seketika. Sepertinya Kibum sudah tenang dan bisa mengontrol dirinya kembali.

"_Gwenchanayo_ Bummie?" bisik Siwon sambil mengelus rambut Kibum.

"Kita ke kamar ne?" ucap Siwon lagi seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Kibum menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai berwarna putih bersih itu.

"Kibum-ah, _waeyo_?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Kibum hanya terdiam di tempat tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"_Kajja_, kita ke kamar" ajak Siwon sambil merangkul pundak Kibum, menuntunnya berjalan tetapi baru beberapa langkah Kibum kembali berhenti.

"Bummie, _waeyo_ eum?" tanya Siwon sambil mengernyit bingung ke arah Kibum.

Kibum tidak menjawab, ia justru membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah kembali menuju pintu.

"Bummie!" pekik Siwon pelan sambil mengenggam lengan Kibum, melarangnya untuk melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Kibum _Hyung_! _Waeyo_?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung dengan sikap Kibum yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Lepaskan _Hyung_!" Kibum mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah depan sambil berucap dengan sangat lirih tapi masih mampu untuk di dengar oleh Siwon.

"Bummie.." Siwon terlihat sedikit kaget saat melihat raut wajah Kibum yang berubah mengeras dan mendingin, juga tatapan yang tak dapat di artikan tersebut.

"Kibummie.." gumam Ryeowook dan Donghae yang juga melihat tatapan berbeda Kibum dari sebelumnya.

"Wonnie _Hyung_, lepas!" desis Kibum lagi.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Siwon masih enggan untuk melepaskan genggamannya, ia tak mau namja yang kembali menjadi _snow man_ itu untuk pergi dan mendekati orang yang menurutnya berbahaya.

"_Jebal Hyung_, lepaskan!" ucap Kibum lagi masih dengan nada pelan namun tegas.

Siwon menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kibum pun kembali melangkah maju, mendekati sekerumunan orang yang masih berdebat di ambang pintu.

"Kibummie—" gumam Donghae dan Ryeowook dan langsung mengekor Kibum dari belakang bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum _Hyung_ mau apa?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Siwon hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak mengerti, tatapannya masih terfokus pada punggung Kibum di depannya.

"Kibum-ah" gumam Hangeng saat mendapatkan Kibum tepat berada di depannya. Hangeng menatap intens mata dingin Kibum sambil mengernyit bingung, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Siwon. Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakang Kibum. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Hangeng, mereka berlima hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak mengerti secara bersamaan.

Kibum terus mendekat melewati Hangeng yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kibummie!" Heechul dan Leeteuk terkejut saat Kibum sudah berada di samping mereka, menatap lurus dan tajam kea arah Tuan Kim.

"Kim Kibum!" pekik Tuan Kim ketika Kibum sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, menatap Kibum dengan tatapan marah dan kesal. Kibum sedikit bergidik melihat itu tapi tetap mengangkat wajahnya balas menatap _Appa_ nya itu. Kibum dan Tuan Kim masih saling tatap dalam beberapa menit.

"_App_a—"

PLAK

Mata seluruh penghuni ELF yang saat ini berada di ruang depan tersebut membelalak terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Tangan kekar _namja_ paruh baya itu mendarat dengan sangat keras di pipi mulus Kibum Tuan Kim menampar Kibum dengan sangat keras hingga tercetak tanda kemerahan di pipi Kibum.

"Yak!" pekik Kangin reflek dengan nada keras saat melihat _dongsaeng_nya di pukul seperti itu.

Siwon sudah menatap tajam dan marah pada Tuan Kim, giginya menggertak menahan amarah.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan orang tua!" pekik Heechul tanpa mempedulikan sopan santun dan berniat maju memukul Tuan Kim namun tanggannya di genggam kuat oleh Hangeng.

"Hannie!" desis Heechul sambil menatap Hangeng meminta untuk di lepaskan, Hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seakan berkata biarkan terlebih dahulu.

"_Appa_, aku—"

"_Mwo_? Tidak puas kabur dari rumah eoh? Apa yang kau pikirkan anak bodoh!" ucap Tuan Kim sarkastik memotong ucapan Kibum. Kibum hanya terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya mengepal menahan takut dan amarah.

"Anak tak tahu diri! Aku membesarkan mu dan kau justru kabur hah?" bentak Tuan Kim lagi tepat di wajah Kibum.

"_Appa_, dengarkan aku. Aku hanya—"

"Apa? Kau masih mau melawanku? Masih mau membantah? Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku Kibum!"

Ucapan Kibum selalu di potong. Tuan Kim tak memberikan jeda pada Kibum untuk menjawab, ia terus membentak namja manis itu.

Siwon yang sudah mulai geram mulai melangkah maju, tapi langkah nya kembali terhenti saat Leeteuk melarangnya untuk mendekati Kibum saat ini.

"_Hyung_!" desis Siwon sambil menatap kesal ke arah Leeteuk, tapi namja dengan senyuman angel tersebut hanya menjawab dengan sebuah tatapan yang Siwon mengerti sebagai beri Kibum waktu.

"Apa mau mu Kibum-ah? Kau sudah menghancurkan semuanya, mengacaukan segalanya dan sekarang kau justru kabur dan bersembunyi dari _Appa_ mu sendiri hah? Bentak Tuan Kim lagi dengan nafas tersengal.

"A-aku…"

"Sekarang ikut aku pulang!" pekik Tuan Kim sambil menarik paksa tangan Kibum.

"Shireo _Appa_! Bisa kah kau mendengarkanku sebentar?" ucap Kibum dengan nada pelan namun tegas, ia menepis tangan sang _Appa_ yang hendak menariknya.

"_Aniya_! Cepat pergi dari rumah ini!" bentak Tuan Kim lagi. Kibum menghela nafasnya berat.

"Aku tidak mau, _Appa_!" ucap Kibum sambil meninggikan suaranya.

"Kim Kibum! Kau sudah berani melawanku hah?!" pekik Tuan Kim kembali membuat suasana yang sudah memanas semakin bertambah panas.

"_Appa_! Beri aku waktu untuk bicara!" Kibum berteriak keras mengeluarkan semua kesal yang ada di dalam hatinya. Teriakan itu pun mampu membuat Tuan Kim membulatkan matanya dan terdiam sesaat, ia tak pernah melihat putra nya berteriak seperti itu. Bukan hanya Tuan Kim tapi semua penghuni ELF yang ada di situ terlonjak kaget.

Kibum menatap intens pada _Appa_ nya walau tanpa sadar sebutir air mata sudah meluncur indah dari pucuk mata kanannya.

"Bummie.." gumam Siwon sangat lirih mungkin hanya mampu di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri, tangannya sudah benar-benar mengepal, sungguh saat ini ia ingin langsung menarik namja itu dan menenangkannya.

"_Appa_, dengarkan aku sebentar, _jebal_" ucap Kibum lagi dengan nada lebih pelan. Tuan Kim pun menghela nafasnya, lalu mulai diam menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bertanya namun dingin. Kibum terdiam sebentar, raut wajah Kibum mulai berubah melembut.

"_Mianhae, mianhae_ karena aku melarikan diri dari rumah setahun yang lalu" Kibum mulai mengeluarkan suara nya, suara yang pelan dan lembut, seakan semua rasa kesal dan marah dalam hatinya lenyap seketika.

"Aku.. aku hanya tidak kuat dengan perlakuan mu _Appa_. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit. Fisik dan hati ku, semua nya terluka. Dan aku ingin mencari kehidupan yang baru, kehidupan yang mampu menerima ku, menghilangkan semua rasa sakit itu, _Appa_" lanjut Kibum sambil menatap Tuan Kim yang terlihat sudah merubah raut mukanya yang dingin menjadi sedikit terkejut.

"Kau selalu mengatakan aku yang menyebabkan _Umma_ meninggal.." Kibum menggantung kata-katanya sambil tertawa miris.

"Kau tahu? Jika aku bisa memilih, lebih baik aku yang mati dibanding dengan _Umma_. Aku.. Aku juga merasa bersalah _Appa_. Sejak kecil, aku selalu ingin bertemu _umma_, memeluk dan mencium nya tapi aku tak bisa, aku hanya bisa memandang fotonya. Aku tidak memiliki sedikit pun memory tentang _Umma_, aku hanya memiliki memory seorang _Appa_"

Kibum terdiam sejenak, mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tersengal. Air mata semakin membasahi pipi putihnya dan Kibum hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya juga mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencegah semua isakan yang sudah membuat nya sesak.

"Kau.. Kau orang pertama yang ku lihat dengan mata ku dan memory yang ada di ingatanku hanya kenangan saat bersama mu walau itu hanya memory saat kau marah dan membentakku dan membuatku ketakutan tapi itu.. adalah sebuah memory berharga bagi ku, _Appa_" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kibum kembali terdiam, ia menghapus beberapa air mata di pipinya. Kemudian, Kibum melangkah maju semakin mendekati _Appa_ yang ada di hadapannya. Tuan Kim sudah tak mampu berkata apa pun lagi saat ini, ia hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatap Kibum, menatap dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Tuan Kim tak pernah mengetahui perasaan Kibum yang sesungguhnya karena memang ia tak pernah berbicara pada Kibum kecuali membentak, berteriak dan memukul namja yang berstatus sebagai anak kandungnya itu. Tuan Kim menengguk ludahnya dengan sangat sulit, tangannya mulai mengepal. Sebuah tirai yang menutupi hati nya saat ini seakan terbuka lebar, membuat hati tersebut terenyuh dan terasa perih mendengar ucapan Kibum.

Mata Tuan Kim terlonjak kaget sambil membulatkan matanya saat namja manis itu memeluknya, memeluknya dengan sangat lembut.

"Dan sekarang, aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu. Bisakah kau memaafkanku? Aku tidak ingin kau selalu menyalahkan ku atas kematian _Umma_. Dan satu lagi, anggaplah aku sebagai putra mu yang sebenarnya, putra yang akan menemani dan melindungi mu selamanya, bukan sebagai seorang pembunuh, _Appa_."bisik Kibum tepat di sebelah telinga kiri Tuan Kim.

"Hanya _Appa_ yang aku punya, aku tak memilikki _Umma _lagi. Jadi bisakah kita memperbaiki keluarga kita? Saling melengkapi kekurangan antara kita.." bisik Kibum lagi.

"_Saranghae Appa_"

TES

Hancur sudah semua pertahanan dan benteng kokoh milik Tuan Kim hanya karena mendengar sebuah kata simple, _Saranghae Appa_ dari mulut Kibum. Air mata akhirnya jatuh dari mata besar namja paruh baya tersebut. Semua perasaan bersalah, menyesal, dan rindu seakan bercampur menjadi satu.

Kibum pun memejamkan matanya, merasakan tubuh hangat sang Appa yang tak pernah ia peluk sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan, Tuan Kim mulai membalas pelukan Kibum. Sebuah pelukan lembut yang walau terasa canggung tapi ada kehangatan di dalamnya, sebuah pelukan Appa dan anaknya.

Penghuni ELF yang menyaksikan adegan menegangkan yang berakhir dengan adegan mengharukan itu hanya bisa tersenyum lega dan senang. Mereka tak menyangka akan berakhir dengan hal seperti ini, dan mereka bersyukur bisa berakhir seperti ini.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Seorang _namja_ tinggi berparas tampan tengah berdiri bersender di ambang pintu sebuah kamar. Ia tengah memperhatikan seseorang _namja_ manis yang tengah memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tas ransel berwarna putih.

"Kyu, bisakah kau tak menatap ku seperti itu?"

_Namja_ manis itu sepertinya sudah risih di perhatikan intens oleh Kyuhyun, akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin akan pulang, Kibum _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada ragu namun serius.

Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis seraya kembali melakukan kegiatannya.

"Bagaimana jika terjadi macam-macam?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi kali ini dengan nada khawatir.

Kibum pun kembali menatap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kyu, aku hanya akan pulang selama 3 hari, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan menggedikan bahunya sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku kan hanya khawatir _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Kibum.

"_Gwenchana_ Kyu, aku.. Aku percaya ucapan _Appa_, aku percaya dia sudah berubah, aku bisa melihat itu dari matanya" ucap Kibum sambil menunjukkan killer smile nya membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, aku salut padamu _Hyung_. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi padahal tubuhmu sudah bergetar hebat" ucap Kyuhyun saat memory berputar pada kejadian 1 jam yang lalu.

Kibum hanya tersenyum. Kibum telah selesai memasukkan beberapa helai baju dan beberapa buku ke dalam tas nya. Ia akan menginap di rumah _Appa _nya selama 3 hari ke depan dengan alasan masih banyak yang harus di bicarakan berdua dengan sang _Appa_ toh Kibum tak ada jadwal kuliah selama 3 hari ini.

Tuan Kim telah meminta maaf atas semua perlakuan buruknya pada Kibum dan tentu saja Kibum memaafkannya toh dia adalah _Appa_ nya sendiri. Awalnya Tuan Kim meminta Kibum untuk kembali tinggal di rumah untuk menemaninya, tapi Kibum menolak. Kibum tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarga bernama ELF yang sudah membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan akhirnya mereka membuat kesepakatan bahwa Kibum boleh tinggal di ELF House tapi harus pulang setiap weekend.

Kibum mulai melangkahkan kakinya sambil membawa tas ransel putihnya.

"Entahlah Kyu, aku hanya mengingat sebuah kalimat dari buku yang ku baca" ucap Kibum sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Kalimat? Kalimat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Api harus di lawan dengan air agar padam. Jangan melawan api dengan api, itu akan sangat membahayakan" ucap Kibum penuh dengan kata kiasan di dalamnya yang sebenarnya mengandung sebuah arti tertentu. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya namun ia juga menganggukkan kepalanya seakan mengerti akan kalimat itu.

"Aku pergi" ucap Kibum lagi sambil tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak kanan Kyuhyun dan berjalan melewati Kyuhyun menuju keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengekor Kibum keluar kamar tersebut.

"Kibummie, kau serius mau menginap?" Donghae yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah langsung menghampiri Kibum saat namja manis itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya, apa tidak apa-apa?" timpal Ryeowook dengan raut khawatir.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian semua bertingkah seakan aku mau meninggalkan rumah ini eoh?" ucap Kibum kesal kembali di tanya seperti itu. Ia hanya menginap, catat! Menginap dan akan kembali lagi. Kibum menghela nafas berat.

"Atau kalian ingin aku pergi dari sini ya?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap beberapa namja yang di hadapannya secara bergantian.

Pletak

Sebuah jitakan kasih sayang mendarat sempurna di pucuk kepala Kibum.

"Chulli _Hyung_! _Appo_" rintih Kibum sambil menatap kesal Heechul yang seenak nya memukul kepalanya itu.

"_Pabbo_! Kalau kau sampai tidak kembali, aku akan memukulmu lebih dari itu!" ucap Heechul dengan nada santai tapi mampu membuat Kibum menggembungkan pipinya kesal, dan itu mampu membuat penghuni ELF lainnya tertawa kecil.

"Hati-hati" ucap Hangeng sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kibum.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi aku! _Arrasso_?" timpal Kangin yang berdiri di dekat sofa.

"Cepat kembali ne?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengacak rambut Kibum.

"Ne, ne. Sudah puas bernasihat nya _Hyungdeul_ ku?" ucap Kibum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bersenang-senanglah, nikmati waktumu dan setelahnya cepat pulang ke rumah Kibummie" ucap bijak Leeteuk sambil menunjukkan senyuman angelnya lalu memeluk singkat tubuh Kibum. Haahh.. Leeteuk memang _Hyung_ terbaik bagi semua dongsaengnya.

"_Gomawo Hyung_" ucap Kibum sambil menatap Leeteuk lalu beralih menatap Hyungdeul nya satu per satu.

"Salam untuk yang lain ne?" lanjut Kibum mengingat ada beberapa penghuni ELF yang tidak ada saat ini. Shindong, Yesung, Zhoumi dan Henry sedang pergi ke supermarket dan entah mengapa mereka belum juga kembali. Sedangkan Sungmin? Oh _namja_ imut kita itu masih asyik berlayar di dunia mimpi nya yang indah.

"Aku pergi, tak perlu mengantarku ke depan, _Arrasso_?" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum. Penghuni ELF itu pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Setelahnya Kibum pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke area depan rumah, meninggalkan penghuni lain yang terdiam di ruang tengah. Langkah Kibum terhenti saat ia melewati pintu depan, keluar dari rumah itu dan mendapatkan Siwon yang menantinya di teras depan rumah.

"Wonnie _Hyung_" panggil Kibum sambil mendekati Siwon yang masih menatap intens dirinya yang baru saja keluar.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut Siwon, namja tegap bertubuh atletis itu langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan sangat erat. Kepalanya ia letakkan di bahu Kibum, menghirup aroma dari namja yang tidak akan ia lihat selama 3 hari itu.

"Wonnie _Hyung_" panggil Kibum lagi sambil mengelus punggung Siwon.

"Diamlah sebentar" ucap Siwon lirih masih dengan kegiatannya memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan sangat erat. Kibum pun terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan itu, ia hanya mengelus punggung Siwon dengan sangat lembut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Siwon pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah manis Kibum.

"Aku ikut pulang saja ya?" ucap Siwon sambil menatap manic hitam Kibum. Kibum langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan! _Hyung_ masih ada jadwal kuliah kan? Aku sedang libur maka nya pulang" ucap Kibum. Siwon menghela nafas tidak rela.

"Yak! Kenapa begitu?" ucap Kibum sambil berpura-pura ngambek. Siwon tertawa kecil lalu mencubit pipi Kibum dengan lembut.

"_Arrasso_, tapi aku akan menjemputmu nanti, tidak ada penolakan!" ucap Siwon lagi, Kibum pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Siwon pun semakin mendekati Kibum, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis itu. Sebuah ciuman hangat kembali ia berikan pada Kibum. Kibum pun membalas ciuman manis itu.

Siwon mulai melumat lembut, menghisap bibir bawah Kibum. Ia langsung menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat Kibum saat namja manis itu memberikan akses untuk memasukkinya. Lidah mereka pun mulai bergelut satu sama lain.

Kibum mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon begitu pula dengan Siwon yang memegang tengkuk Kibum seakan keduanya mengharapkan ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi. Tak mempedulikan oksigen yang semakin menipis di paru-paru, mereka tak menghentikan ciuman hangat tetapi mulai ganas dan rakus itu, terus menghisap, menggigit kecil dan bermain saling bermain lidah, mereka pun saling bertukar saliva bahkan ada beberapa saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibir keduanya.

"EHEM!"

Suara dehaman seseorang menghentikan kegiatan Siwon dan Kibum. Keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara sambil mengelap sedikit sudut bibir masing-masing.

"_A-appa_?" gumam Kibum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sudah selesai? Jika sudah bisa kita pergi sekarang?" ucap Tuan Kim yang bersandar di depan pintu mobilnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putra tunggalnya, berciuman panas di depan matanya sendiri.

"Mengganggu" gumam Siwon kesal dengan nada lirih.

"Yak anak muda, jaga bicara mu! Aku _Appa_ dari _namja_ yang baru saja kau cium itu, kau harus bersikap sopan padaku" ucap Tuan Kim yang sepertinya mendengar gumaman Siwon. Siwon hanya menghela nafasnya.

"_Appa_ hentikan" ucap Kibum sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ne _ahjussi, arrasso_. Dan kau juga, jangan sampai kau bersikap buruk pada Kibum ku lagi, jika kau melakukannya lagi aku akan memukulmu!"

"_Hyung_!" desis Kibum sambil menatap Siwon kesal.

"Aish anak muda, kau berani sekali padaku eoh?" balas Tuan Kim, Siwon hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Namaku Choi Siwon, _ahjussi_" ucap Siwon sopan sambil menatap tajam Tuan Kim.

"Aish kalian!" decak kesal Kibum sambil menatap Siwon dan _Appa_ nya bergantian. Tuan Kim hanya menggedikkan bahunya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu _my snowy_" ucap Siwon sambil mengecup pipi Kibum lalu tersenyum sangat manis membuat Kibum pun membalas senyuman itu.

"Aku pergi dulu _Hyung_" ucap Kibum.

"Hati-hati, hubungi aku jika sudah sampai" balas Siwon, Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu, Kibum pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil dan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam itu setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon. Mobil itu pun langsung melaju meninggalkan ELF House. Siwon menghela nafasnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Seorang _namja_ imut yang di yakini adalah seorang Lee Sungmin tengah duduk di pinggiran kolam ikan di perkarangan belakang rumah. Ia memainkan air yang bening itu membuat ikan yang ada di dalamnya berenang menghindari tangannya.

"Mereka menyebalkan" gumam Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sepertinya namja imut ini sedang kesal eoh?

Ya, Sungmin sedang kesal saat ini. Ia kesal karena tidak ada yang membangunkannya saat kejadian heboh tadi sore terjadi, dan saat Kibum pergi ia tak bisa melihatnya walau 3 hari ke depan ia bisa melihat dongsaengnya itu. Ia merasa menjadi Hyung yang tak berguna karena tak bisa membantu apa pun dan justru asyik tertidur. Entahlah, Sungmin juga bingung kenapa ia bisa tidur sepulas itu padahal ada teriakan-teriakan keras tadi sore.

"Haahhhh" Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Ia masih terus memainkan air sambil memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang menurutnya lucu berenang ke sana kemari.

Sreett

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat ada sesuatu di bahunya, Ia pun menoleh dan mendapatkan Kyuhyun yang tengah memakaikan jaket pada Sungmin.

"Kyu" gumam Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kenapa keluar malam-malam dengan kaos setipis itu _Hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan posisi jaket di bahunya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia kembali melihat wajah kesal Sungmin.

"Aku masih kesal pada kalian. Tsk, kenapa kalian tak membangunkanku?" jelas Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Aish, sudahlah _Hyung_. Kibum Hyung juga akan pulang 3 hari lagi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yang tak mengalihkan tatapan nya pada ikan.

"Tetap saja.." gumam Sungmin lalu menghela nafasnya.

Mereka pun terdiam, tak ada yang membuka suaranya. Mereka asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin pelan, Kyuhyun pun hanya bergumam kecil untuk menanggapi panggilan itu.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat raut muka Kyuhyun yang sedikit berbeda. Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari memandang batu kolam kembali menatap wajah imut Sungmin.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau jadi terlihat sedih begitu eoh?" tanya Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hah? Tidak ada apa-apa Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Bohong! Hah, kau masih belum mau menceritakan nya padaku eoh? Baiklah" ucap Sungmin pasrah dan kembali memainkan air kolam.

"_Aniya_! Aku.. Aku hanya merindukan Appa dan Umma" ucap Kyuhyun yang ikut menatap ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan sangat aktif.

"Melihat Kibum _Hyung_ tadi.. Mengingatkanku pada mereka. Lucu ya?" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil tertawa miris.

"_Arrasso._ Tidak ada yang lucu, itu wajar. Aku pun terkadang merindukan orang tua ku walau aku tak tahu bagaimana wajah mereka" ucap Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun terdiam tak berniat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_Hyung_.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Hubungi mereka jika kau merindukannya" ucap Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum lembut. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan mereka?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Bukan aku tapi mereka" ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

"Heh? Maksudnya?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Mereka yang saling bertengkar. Sejak aku kecil.. Mereka selalu bertengkar. Dan itu alasanku keluar dari rumah, aku tak mau mendengar pertengkaran mereka lagi" Kyuhyun mulai bercerita. Menceritakan kisahnya pada Sungmin. Ya, sepertinya ia sudah bisa mempercayai namja imut itu.

"Kenapa? Mereka bercerai?" tanya Sungmin dengan sangat hati-hati.

"_Aniya_! Mereka tidak bercerai tapi terus saja bertengkar jika saling bertemu. Aku pun tidak mengerti mengapa mereka masih bersatu jika selalu seperti itu" jawab Kyuhyun lalu menghela nafasnya .

"Aku tidak pernah tahu alasan mereka selalu bertengkar dan itu.. itu membuatku merasa kesal pada mereka." lanjut Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil terus mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau pernah menanyakan alasannya pada mereka?" Sungmin akhirnya kembali membuka suara nya setelah Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Saat aku kecil aku selalu menanyakan itu tapi mereka tidak menjawabnya bahkan tidak mempedulikan pertanyaanku karena itu aku malas untuk menanyakannya lagi" jawab Kyuhyun.

"_pabbo._." gumam Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yak! Kenapa mengatai ku _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun mendelik kesal pada Sungmin yang masih tertawa kecil.

"Tentu mereka tak menjawabnya saat kau kecil. Walau pun menceritakannya kau pasti tidak akan mengerti urusan orang dewasa di umur nya saat itu, mereka juga pasti bingung menjelaskannya pada anak kecil dan mungkin mereka tak mau membebani mu dengan pikiran yang sulit. Dan sekarang saat kau sudah mengerti, kau justru tak menanyakannya" ucap Sungmin panjang lebar.

"_Mwo_? Aku sudah terbebani melihat mereka bertengkar" protes Kyuhyun

"_Arrasso,_ tapi tidak seperti itu yang di pikirkan oleh orang dewasa Kyu" ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah _Hyung_? Tapi kenapa?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada penasaran.

"_Mollayo_, tanyakan sendiri pada mereka. Bicara baik-baik dengan mereka bukannya menghindar seperti sekarang" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Menghindar?" gumam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa ucapan Sungmin ada benarnya, apa ia memang harus menemui Appa dan Umma nya untuk membicarakan ini?

"_Gomawo Hyung_, aku mengerti" ucap Kyuhyun sambil balas tersenyum. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau akan berbicara pada mereka?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan membicarakan nya nanti" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Baguslah" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Hyung_.." panggil Kyuhyun setelah terjadi keheningan kembali di antaranya. Sungmin pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

Hening…

Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia hanya terdiam sambil menatap dalam manic hitam Sungmin, menatap mata bunny yang sangat indah itu. Sungmin yang awalnya hanya terbingung dengan tatapan Kyuhyun, sekarang justru ikut memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memperhatikan bibir, hidung dan terakhir mata Kyuhyun, menatap obsidian dark brown Kyuhyun. Kedua nya saling tatap selama beberapa saat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada suara, hanya gemericik air yang tertangkap oleh pendengarkan keduanya. Mereka hanya berbicara dengan tatapan mata. Sungmin mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa grogi.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Kyuhyun mulai menjulur menyentuh pipi halus Sungmin yang terasa dingin karena di terpa angin malam yang dingin, mengelusnya dengan sangat lembut. Senyuman kembali terukir di wajah Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia hanya terdiam, seakan mata Kyuhyun sudah menghipnotis dirinya sehingga tak mampu untuk bergerak lagi.

Setelah tersadar dari hipnotis maut Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung mengalihkan tatapan matanya dengan salah tingkah begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang mengalihkan tatapannya dan langsung menarik tangannya lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Keadaan canggung mulai terjadi di keduanya, mereka saling menenangkan diri dan mengembalikan dirinya pada dunia nyata.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan keduanya. Entah sejak kapan namja itu berdiri di teras belakang rumah.

"_Pabbo-ya_!" decak kesal Heechul sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Siapa yang bodoh eoh?"

Heechul terlonjak kaget saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di samping telinganya.

"Yak Hannie! Kau membuat ku kaget" pekik Heechul pelan sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Hangeng tertawa kecil lalu mengecup pipi Heechul.

"Mianhae, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hangeng sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuh Heechul menghangat.

"Memperhatikan 2 _namja_ bodoh" Heechul menjawab sambil menunjuk arah kolam.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Hangeng sambil meletakkan dagu nya pada pundak Heechul.

"_Namja_ bodoh yang tak saling menyadari perasaan nya sendiri" ucap Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Hangeng tertawa kecil setelah mengerti maksud ucapan Heechul.

"_Arra.. Arra_. Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Sekarang kita masuk, aku tak ingin kau sakit karena udara dingin ini." Hangeng membalikkan tubuh Heechul lalu menarik tangan Heechul, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Heechul yang tengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mulai tertawa entah karena apa. Di balkon lantai 2 rumah ini, ada sepasang mata lain yang memperhatikan keduanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya ada pemandangan bagus yang membuatmu tersenyum, Teuki _Hyung_"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja kekar tengah tersenyum di depan pintu kamarnya. Sebuah kamar yang paling strategis di rumah ini. Kenapa? Hanya kamar ini yang memiliki balkon yang memang tak terlalu besar namun bisa mengamati seluruh area taman belakang yang sejuk dan indah itu, dan juga kamar ini adalah the best view saat sunrise, pemandangan matahari terbit selalu bisa di tangkap oleh kamar ini.

"Kangin-ah" gumam Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Kangin pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Leeteuk, ia penasaran dengan objek apa yang membuat Hyung nya itu tersenyum.

"Mereka?" tanya Kangin ragu sambil menunjuk ke bawah. Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang menarik?" tanya Kangin sambil menautkan alisnya bingung.

"_Mollayo,_ mereka hanya terlihat lucu" jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hah, kau selalu begitu _Hyung_" Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kebiasaan Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kemari?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap Kangin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku hanya merindukanmu" ucap Kangin sambil nyengir lebar.

"Tapi sepertinya saat ini kau sedang sibuk memperhatikan 2 orang itu" ucap Kangin lagi. Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan itu.

Setelah itu ia kembali Leeteuk kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah beranjak berdiri hendak meninggalkan taman itu.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, menemukan seseorang yang selalu _Appa_ ceritakan dulu" ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap langit malam yang di penuhi kerlipan bintang. Kangin pun berjalan lebih mendekat, berdiri sejajar dengan Leeteuk lalu merangkulkan tangannya pada pinggang Leeteuk.

"Kau yakin itu dia?" tanya Kangin dengan tatapan ikut memperhatikan langit.

"Ne. Aku yakin, aku sudah menyelidiki nya" jawab Leeteuk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Kangin.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kangin lagi.

"Aku akan menjaganya seperti _Appa_ dulu dan membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya" jawab Leeteuk mantap sambil tersenyum.

"_Jinja_?"

"Ne, karena dia.. Karena dia adalah ide awal dari pendirian ELF House ini."

Leeteuk menghela nafas lalu tersenyum puas. Kangin tidak lagi menanggapi ucapan Leeteuk, Ia hanya mengelus pucuk kepala Leeteuk sebagai balasan ucapan namja berwajah angel itu. Kemudian keduanya hanya terdiam, menikmati keheningan malam, menikmati pemandangan langit malam Seoul yang terlihat begitu indah.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya di lorong fakultas music dengan sangat santai. Ia berjalan seorang diri menyusuri lorong yang cukup ramai itu, ah.. tidak! Ia tidak berjalan sendiri, jangan lupakan beberapa yeoja yang mengikuti nya dari belakang itu. Seperti biasa, dimana ada Kyuhyun di situ pasti ada Kyuhyun fans juga. Popularitasnya tidak menurun walau Ia sudah tak membawa mobil mewah lagi ke kampus ini, ia justru semakin terkenal. Karena apa? Karena sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah itu. Ia sudah sering keluar kelas saat istirahat dan jam kosong, berbeda dari Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya lebih senang berada di dalam kelas. Kyuhyun juga bisa tersenyum lebar bahkan tertawa lepas jika sedang berkumpul dengan penghuni ELF lainnya di kampus ini. Senyum dan tawa nya yang lepas itu lah yang semakin membuat para yeoja berteriak histeris.

"Kyuhyun _oppa_!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat seorang yeoja yang akhir-akhir ini aktif mendekatinya itu tengah melambaikan tangan pada nya lalu berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Seo?" tanya Kyuhyun malas pada yeoja yang Ia tahu sebagai Seohyun, teman seangkatannya.

"_Oppa_ mau kemana?" Bukannya menjawab Seohyun justru balik bertanya dengan nada manjanya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, apa harus ia menjawabnya?

"Kelas kita mulai 1 jam lagi, sekarang _oppa_ mau kemana?" tanya Seohyun lagi lebih memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Kemana saja" ucap Kyuhyun tidak peduli lalu mulai berniat melangkahkan kakinya kembali jika saja Seohyun tidak mencengkram lengannya saat ini.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Aku ikut ya? Kemana pun _oppa_ pergi aku mau ikut" ucap Seohyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahu nya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat Seohyun yang sedang bermanja pada nya itu.

Tidak sadarkah Kyuhyun bahwa ada seorang namja imut yang tengah memandang nya dari kejauhan dengan tatapan tak suka. Ia melihat Seohyun yang terus bermanja pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak peduli itu, entah apa yang menarik ia terus memperhatikan hal tersebut.

"Sedang apa berdiri di sini Minnie _Hyung_?"

Sebuah suara membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget, ia langsung menoleh memberikan death glare pada orang yang sudah membuat nya kaget. Namja yang bersuara tadi hanya memberikan cengiran terbaiknya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau bisa di sini Hae?" decak kesal Sungmin pada Donghae yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku sedang main, memangnya tidak boleh?" ucap Donghae. Sungmin hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu, kau sedang apa _Hyung_? Kau melihat apa?" tanya Donghae lagi sambil celingak celinguk mencari objek yang sedaritadi di perhatikan oleh Sungmin.

"_Mwo_? Tidak melihat apa-apa!" jawab Sungmin sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kyuhyun ya?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Mwo_? Tidak, siapa bilang?" bantah Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya namun justru membuat Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Ish, kau ini.." Sungmin kembali berdecak kesal kemudian langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tertawa kecil.

"Hae _Hyung_!"

Donghae menghentikan acara tawa saat namanya di panggil, ia pun menoleh dan mendapatkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oi Kyu" balas Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa? Sudah gila eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke arah Donghae dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi dalam kantung celana.

"Yak! Enak saja" protes Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

Perhatian Kyuhyun dan Donghae terpecah saat terdengar suara riuh dan ribut-ribut dari arah papan mading. Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun mendekati papan mading, sepertinya ada pengumuman baru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae kepada salah satu mahasiswa yang terlihat senang setelah melihat papan mading.

"Itu, ada _study tour_ untuk vocal music" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar, lalu langsung pergi begitu saja.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling tatap, berusaha mencerna ucapan dari namja tadi. Akhirnya mereka berusaha menyusup di antara kerumunan orang hanya untuk melihat sebuah poster yang baru saja di tempel di papan pengumuman itu. Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya untuk membaca kalimat di poster itu, setelahnya bisa terlihat sebuah senyuman lebar dan senang terpantri di wajah tampannya.

VOCAL MUSIC EVENT

STUDY TOUR AT THEATER AND MUSIC MUSEUM, JEJU ISLAND !

.

.

**~TBC~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

* * *

Annyeeoongg~! ^^

Ada yang nunggu gak yah? *gak ada -_-

Hahahaha

Saya datang lagi.. fuuh…Saya sedikit berkaca-kaca sendiri saat ngetik bagian Kibum oppa.. teganya diriku membuat Kibum seperti ini #Plaak :D

**Saengil Chukahamnida Kibummiee oppa~! \(^0^)/**

Sebenernya niatnya mau publish ini kemarin pas Bummie ultah tapi apa daya baru selesai sekarang jadi telat 1 hari deh... hehe

Okeedeh, Saya bener-bener terimakasih buat semua reader ku yang masih setia dengan ELF House.. Saya senang sekalliii *peyukreader*

Jangan bosan-bosan baca cerita ini ya, mau balas ripiu satu-satu sih tapi nanti ini tambah panjang lagi, Mianhae ._.v

Tapi tenang ripiu kalian sudah saya semua dan itu membuat saya senang :DD

**Special Thanks to :**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**** , ****is0live89****, ****Hikari tsuky**** ,**** KS, ****zakurafrezee****, ****Gyumaemin, ****dewi90, ****Blue DaFFodil****, ****skyMonkey3012**** ,**** Kyumin addict, ****yv3424****, ****lisyatiff, ****Hyugi Lee****, ****sitara1083****, ****dhianelf4ever, ****Andhisa Joyers, ****cloud1489, ****EvilblueElf, ****Kanaya, ****Chikyumin, ****kyuminsaranghaeeeee**** , ****Hikari Hoshigawa****, ****wookiesomnia****, ****reaRelf****, ****MegaKyu, ****Chikyumin, ****0203, ****futari chan****, ****kyurin Minnie, ****JOYeerr Elpeu**** , ****Evilkyu Vee, ****Park Min Rin****, ****winecoup134****, ****hyuknie**** , ****lalalala, ****Tika, ****triple3r****, ****HeeYeon****, **** 1812**** , ****ChoHuiChan****, ****cherrizka980826**** ,****WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah**** , ****Cho Yooae, ****puzZy cat**** , ****vinvin, ****nidiasari, ****Princess kyumin, ****suziicho**** , ****Yukka ChoLee****, ****Cho Miku, ****Agashi, ****GAIMGIYU**** , ****nurinukie1**** ,****FiungAsmara**** , ****MINGswife****, and All Guest.**

**Jeongmal KamsaHAE *deep bow***

…**Mind To Riview again?...**


	7. Chapter 7

**E.L.F ~ HOUSE**

**MAIN CAST : ALL SUPER JUNIOR'S MEMBERS**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin / KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, BL, Typo (s), Boring, bad plot, pasaran (?)**

**Disclaim : All Cast isn't mine! SJ hanya milik ELF selamanya! :D**

**.**

**Sumarry : Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak dari keluarga broken home. Sejak kecil tidak mengerti arti dari sebuah Keluarga yang sebenarnya. Namun, semua itu berubah saat ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah rumah bernama E.L.F House. Sebuah rumah yang akan memberitahu nya arti dari sebuah Family, Brothership, Persahabatan, bahkan sebuah Cinta yang sesungguhnya. **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash Anything in this FanFic!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 7~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Seorang namja imut, Lee Sungmin tengah asyik di dalam kamar bernuansa soft ini. Ia sedang menyiapkan beberapa barang yang akan dibawa untuk _study tour_nya selama 3 hari di Pulau Jeju dan mereka akan berangkat esok hari. Sudah lama tak di adakan _study tour_ seperti ini dan otomatis semua murid termasuk Sungmin juga antusias menyambut study tour atau menurut mereka adalah liburan yang mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan. Ini musim panas dan pergi ke Pulau Jeju adalah pilihan yang tepat, bukankah begitu?

"Selesai!" Sungmin tersenyum saat memasukkan benda terakhir yang ia butuhkan ke dalam ransel yang cukup besar berwarna hitam miliknya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja belajar lalu meminum segelas mineral water yang memang selalu ia sediakan di kamarnya.

"Haaahh"

Sungmin menghela nafas sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja belajar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan kamar yang sudah ia tempati selama kurang lebih 2 tahun tersebut dan akhirnya tatapan Sungmin terfokus pada jam dinding.

"06:30 p.m, setengah jam lagi makan malam" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin pun kembali duduk manis sambil memangku dagu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menatap kosong ke arah depan. Pikirannya seakan berputar kembali pada pikiran yang beberapa hari ini menganggu nya.

"Cho –Kyuhyun" gumam Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Entah mengapa selama beberapa hari ini ia terus memikirkan bocah konyol yang terkadang membuatnya sakit kepala dan marah-marah.

"Semua ini pasti karena mimpi itu, Lee Sungmin _pabbo-ya_" rutuk Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Mimpi? Ya, seminggu yang lalu ia bermimpi sesuatu yang benar-benar bodoh menurut Sungmin. Ia bermimpi bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu tengah tersenyum menatapnya dan secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir pulm Sungmin. Dan sejak mimpi bodoh itu, Sungmin sedikit merasa canggung berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Aish!" Sungmin menggelengkan wajahnya, mengusir memory mimpi yang sangat ia ingat dan tak bisa di lupakan hingga saat ini. Sungmin menelungkupkan telapak tangannya, menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin sudah merah padam membayangkan hal tersebut.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat.

"Itu hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi Sungmin _pabbo_!" Sungmin masih menutupi wajahnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Ia menutup matanya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya juga membuat sugesti sendiri agar melupakan mimpi bodoh itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi bodoh seperti itu?" gumam Sungmin lagi masih setia dengan posisi sebelumnya.

"Apa karena akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu dekat dengan Kyu?"

"Tapi itu hal bodoh, dia _dongsaeng_mu _pabbo_!"

Sungmin terus bergumam sendiri, sibuk dengan segala pikirannya saat ini bahkan ia tak menyadari jika pintu kamarnya mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau harus melupakan hal bodoh itu!" gumam Sungmin lagi.

"Hal bodoh apa?"

Sebuah suara tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sungmin, namja imut itu pun sedikit mengernyit bingung namun secara perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah imutnya dan mulai membuka mata bunny nya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar tersebut.

"HUAAA~"

Sungmin melotot kaget saat matanya terbuka sempurna dan menemukan wajah tampan yang sedang ia bayangkan muncul tepat di depan wajahnya. Karena terlalu kaget, Sungmin berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dari depannya tetapi justru kursi yang ia duduki terdorong ke belakang. Bisa di pastikan Sungmin terjatuh ke belakang jika Kyuhyun tak sigap menangkap kursi itu, menahannya agar tidak jatuh ke belakang.

"_Gwenchanayo Hyung_?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan cemas dan heran karena tingkah Sungmin yang terlihat aneh.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan hah?" ucap Sungmin terbata sambil mendorong bahu Kyuhyun yang masih memenjarakan tubuh mungilnya yang terduduk di kursi. Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada kursi Sungmin lalu berdiri tegap menatap Sungmin sambil mengernyit bingung.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau berteriak _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Sungmin menghela nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan diri juga menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"_Hyung_!" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau yang membuatku kaget, _pabbo-ya_! Kenapa masuk kamar orang tanpa ketuk pintu hah?" pekik Sungmin kesal.

"_Mwo_? Aku sudah mengetuk pintu lebih dari 10 kali dan kau tidak membukakannya jadi jangan salahkan aku karena langsung masuk" jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungmin menghela nafas lalu mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lalu mau apa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit ketus, ia masih kesal pada namja tampan yang hampir membuatnya mati terkena serangan jantung seketika.

"Yang lain sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam dan kau tak turun juga makanya aku kemari untuk memanggilmu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengukir senyuman lebar atau lebih tepatnya cengiran di wajahnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan gontai ke arah pintu.

"_Hyung_.." panggil Kyuhyun lagi yang membuat Sungmin berhenti dan menoleh kembali pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri bersender pada pinggiran meja belajar Sungmin.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemas. Sungmin tak menjawab, ia justru menatap wajah Kyuhyun intens, memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat cemas.

"_Hyung_?" Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Sungmin yang masih menatapnya dalam diam, ia merasa bahwa ada yang salah dengan Sungmin bahkan ia melihat Sungmin tengah melamun.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, _kajja _kita turun!" Sungmin menjawab sembari membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum Kyuhyun hendak menyentuh pundaknya.

Setelah itu, Sungmin pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam menatap kepergian Sungmin.

'_Sadarlah, dia hanya dongsaengmu Lee Sungmin' _

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Ctak.. Ctak..

Ctak.. Ctak –Ctakk

"Aish!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras saat ia merasa kesal dengan game yang tengah ia mainkan, entah apa yang membuatnya kesal padahal layar PSP nya menunjukan tulisan _You Win_. Kyuhyun mematikan PSPnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang yang sedaritadi memanggil meminta di sentuh tersebut. Ia menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya sambil menghela nafas.

"Tidak bisa tidur.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Baru beberapa saat ia merebahkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun kembali bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk di ranjang. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut coklatnya. Ia menghela nafas kembali entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya lalu bangkit berdiri, kakinya melangkah menuju keluar kamar, mungkin ia membutuhkan udara segar saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sudut ruangan di lantai 2 ini.

Sepi..

Hanya terdengar suara-suara binatang malam yang terdengar samar. Ia pun mulai melangkah menuju tangga tapi ia menoleh ke arah ruang santai, ada cahaya temaram dari ruang tersebut. Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menuju dapur di lantai 1 dan justru melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang santai.

"Hae _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat melihat Donghae masih tersadar padahal jam sudah menunjukkan jam 2 pagi. Donghae tengah menonton televisi dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum tidur, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sofa sebelah Donghae.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur eoh? Bermain game lagi?" Bukannya menjawab, Donghae justru balik bertanya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa belum tertidur jam segini, tapi dirimu.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatap Donghae. Donghae yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku terbangun tadi dan tidak bisa tidur lagi makanya aku kemari" jelas Donghae sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menyamankan duduknya di sofa. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau harus tidur Kyu, besok kalian harus berangkat, kau bisa kesiangan!" ucap Donghae setengah memerintah Kyuhyun untuk tertidur.

"Kalau aku bisa tidur, aku akan tidur sejak tadi _Hyung_. Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Donghae, ia focus pada TV yang menunjukkan sebuah film action. Donghae tertawa kecil sambil mengacak sayang rambut Kyuhyun, yang langsung di tepis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" protes Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Donghae.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan sehingga membuatmu tidak bisa tidur, Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang juga kembali focus ke layar plasma TV di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Memikirkan apa? Orang tua mu lagi?" tanya Donghae lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Donghae bingung.

"_Aniyo_! Kau tahu _Hyung_? Beberapa hari ini aku seakan melupakan masalah _Appa_ dan _Umma_" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak percaya. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan masalah keluarga nya namun sejak seminggu ini masalah itu seakan terhapus dari pikirannya, tak ada beban yang di rasakan Kyuhyun seperti biasanya. Donghae tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, entah apa yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Yak! Aku sedang serius, kenapa kau tertawa?" decak kesal Kyuhyun.

"_Anii_. Tentu saja kau lupa, ada hal lain yang sudah mengambil alih pikiran mu _pabbo_" ucap Donghae santai.

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, ia tidak mengerti maksud dari namja fishy tersebut.

"Sungmin Hyung eumm?" jawab Donghae dengan nada menggoda.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia berpikir apa yang di katakan Donghae. Benarkah? Ya, walau harus di akui beberapa minggu terakhir ia terus memikirkan namja imut itu.

"Benar kan dugaanku?" Donghae kembali tertawa yang melihat Kyuhyun terdiam, berarti tebakannya yang asal itu benar. Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Entahlah _Hyung_, aku juga bingung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan sofa dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Jadi benar kau menyukai nya Kyu?" tanya Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis tapi sudah mampu menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa tak menceritakannya padaku? Selama tinggal di sini, kau jadi jarang bercerita pada ku Kyu" ucap Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat Kyuhyun yang dulu selalu bercerita padanya sedangkan sekarang tidak lagi. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Itu karena.. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mu, kau terlihat terlalu sibuk dengan monyet manismu itu _Hyung_– Akh!"

Kyuhyun belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, namun Donghae sudah memukulnya dengan bantal sofa dengan cukup keras membuat Kyuhyun sedikit meringis.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" ucap Donghae kesal tetapi justru membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Lihat? Kau sendiri tak pernah bercerita pada ku tentang dia _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Apa yang mau di ceritakan eoh?" ucap Donghae sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai Eunhyukkie _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mampu menghentikan tawa nya.

"Eumm.. Sepertinya sejak aku bertemu dengannya di kompetisi dance antar SMA" jawab Donghae sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Mwo_? Sudah selama itu dan kau belum memberitahu ku eoh? Aish, kau curang" protes Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya tidak ingin cerita, tapi kau sendiri yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku jika aku bercerita masalah cinta bukan? Kau bilang itu masalah tidak penting" bantah Donghae telak.

Dulu Donghae memang sering bercerita mengenai mantan-mantannya bahkan tentang orang-orang ia sukai pada Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat, ia tak tertarik dan bingung harus menanggapi apa saat itu.

Kyuhyun pun hanya nyengir membenarkan ucapan Donghae.

"Jadi alasanmu tinggal di sini karena Hyukki _Hyung _eoh? Bukan karena sering terlambat jika berangkat dari rumah kan?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu sekarang? Kalian.." Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya kembali dan menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"_Aniya_! Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa pun, mungkin hanya bisa di bilang sahabat" jawab Donghae lalu kembali menghela nafasnya.

"_Wae_? Kau belum bilang padanya eoh? Itu bukan gaya mu _Hyung_" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah sering mengatakannya, tapi.. Hyukkie selalu bilang ia belum ingin menjalin hubungan apa pun saat ini" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum miris.

"Sabar _Hyung_, dia pasti memilikki alasan tersendiri" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak Donghae seakan ikut bersimpati.

"Yak! Kenapa jadi menceritakan tentang diriku? Aku yang bertanya duluan padamu!" Donghae menepis tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun pun terdiam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dan lebih memilih kembali focus pada film yang sebenarnya tidak ia mengerti itu.

"Cepat beritahu pada nya jika kau tidak mau menyesal Kyu" ucap Donghae setelah terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Asal kau tahu, banyak yang mengincar Minnie _Hyung_ juga, ingat itu!" ucap Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"_Arra_, tapi tak semudah itu _Hyung_. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap Minnie _Hyung_ pada ku, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai _dongsaeng_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik Donghae kesal.

"Kau belum bicara pada nya kan?" tanya Donghae yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu eoh?" ucap Donghae lagi.

"Kau juga bisa melihatnya sendiri _Hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun malas sambil tersenyum miris.

"Tak ada yang bisa melihat isi hati orang lain kecuali kau menanyakannya _pabbo_!" ucap Donghae sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tulus. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar itu tak mampu membalas ucapan tersebut.

"Minnie _Hyung_ itu orang yang susah di tebak, bahkan ia ahli dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri, jadi jika kau mau tahu apa yang di rasakan olehnya, tanyakan langsung padanya" lanjut Donghae lagi seakan tengah memberi nasihat pada Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana cara aku memberitahu nya _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap polos Donghae.

"Yak! Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku?" pekik Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya, ia justru takut Sungmin akan marah padanya.

"Kau kan sudah berpengalaman. Aku.. Kau tahu ini pertama kalinya bagiku!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada pasrah.

"Ajak saja Minnie _Hyung_ bicara. _Arrasso_? Sudahlah, aku sudah mengantuk. Kau juga harus tidur Kyu!" ucap Donghae lagi sembari bangkit dari duduknya yang dibalas dengan gumaman pelan Kyuhyun. Donghae langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di ruang santai.

"Bicara? Hanya itu? Merepotkan" pekik Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan mematikan TV lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Matahari bersinar cerah hari ini. Tak ada sedikit pun awan hitam yang menghiasi hamparan langit biru, hanya ada awan putih selembut kapas yang bergerak di permukaan langit tersebut. Sungguh hari yang indah dan menyenangkan untuk memulai sebuah liburan.

Sekelompok mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tengah berkumpul di lobby incheon airport, menunggu pesawat yang di yang akan membawa mereka ke Pulau Jeju datang. Ada sekitar 200 murid yang akan mengikuti study tour ini.

"_Hyung_, ini untuk kalian" Ryeowook menyerahkan sebotol orange juice pada 4 namja lain yang duduk di kursi dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Zhoumi yang notabene nya adalah anak vocal music pun harus mengikuti study tour ini. Study tour ini memang khusus di adakan bagi semua murid vocal music dari semua angkatan.

"_Gomawo_ Wookie" ucap Sungmin sembari menerima botol dari Ryeowook dan langsung meminumnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gumam Yesung sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru lobby ini, sekeliling looby ini lebih banyak di penuhi oleh para murid di banding penumpang yang lainnya. Ia sudah merasa bosan menunggu pesawat yang tak kunjung datang.

"Kyu, kau tidak minum?" tanya Ryeowook yang di acuhkan begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun yang masih asyik bergelut dengan PSP nya.

"Kyu!" panggil Zhoumi yang memang duduk di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun, tapi Zhoumi pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena akhirnya ia juga di acuhkan.

"Yak! _Hyung_! Itu—"

Kyuhyun berteriak kesal saat tiba-tiba PSP nya di ambil begitu saja oleh Sungmin padahal saat itu ia sudah mencapai level akhir.

"Wooki dan Zhoumi memanggilmu, sopan sekali kau tidak menjawab panggilan mereka, huh?" cibir Sungmin sambil mematikan PSP Kyuhyun yang di sambut dengan helaan nafas pasrah dari Kyuhyun, PSP mati berarti ia harus mengulang game yang sejak pagi ia mainkan itu mulai dari level awal kembali.

"Menyebalkan" desis Kyuhyun sambil menyambar botol orange jus yang ada di tawarkan Ryeowook yang sebelumnya ia acuhkan begitu saja. Kyuhyun langsung meminumnya hingga habis, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi menghampiri Yesung.

"Jangan seperti itu, _pabbo_!" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun layaknya anak kecil. Kyuhyun hanya melirik namja imut yang masih tertawa kecil dan dalam seketika hal itu mampu membuat moodnya kembali baik dan seulas senyuman tipis kembali Kyuhyun ukir di wajah tampannya.

"Kapan pesawatnya datang?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi.

"Ini sudah terlambat 30 menit" timpal Sungmin sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di lengan tangan kirinya.

Tak berapa lama setelah Sungmin mengatakan hal itu, terdengar info yang mengatakan pesawat tujuan Pulau Jeju sudah landing dan para penumpang di persilahkan untuk masuk. Beberapa dosen yang menemani dan memantau study tour ini pun mulai mengarahkan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi nya untuk bersiap.

"Wookie baby, kita duduk di sini saja ne?" ucap Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju tempat duduk yang sudah di tentukan olehnya sendiri.

Sungmin pun mendudukkan dirinya pada barisan di belakang tempat duduk Yesung dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hendak menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di sebelahnya jika tidak ada yeoja menyebalkan yang dengan seenaknya menarik tangannya lalu memaksa dirinya duduk di sebelah yeoja tersebut.

"Aish! Seo, kau ini apa-apaan sih?!" decak kesal Kyuhyun pada Seohyun yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tanpa dosa oleh Seohyun yang tetap menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak pergi.

"_Oppa_ duduk di sini saja ne?" ucap Seohyun manja.

"_Aniya_! Lepaskan aku!" balas Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Seohyun.

"Lalu kau mau duduk dimana?" tanya Seohyun lagi sambil memperhatikan tempat duduk lain yang terlihat sudah penuh.

"Aku akan duduk di—"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat kursi di sebelah Sungmin sudah di tempati oleh Zhoumi, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat lalu menepis tangan Seohyun dengan kuat.

"Aish! Aku akan duduk di sini dengan syarat kau diam!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Seohyun mempoutkan bibirnya tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum juga.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas kemudian mengeluarkan headphone nya, memutar beberapa lagu yang mungkin bisa menenangkan dirinya sambil mulai memainkan PSP nya kembali.

Perjalanan menuju Jeju pun di mulai, setelah menunggu beberapa saat pesawat pun mulai take off. Perjalanan ini hanya memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam lamanya dari pusat kota Seoul tersebut.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Pesawat baru saja landing dengan selamat di Jeju airport. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi pun segera turun dari pesawat dengan wajah gembira dan senang. Tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Kyuhyun, satu jam dalam pesawat terasa begitu lama, badannya terasa pegal dan kaku saat ini.

"Haaahhh"

"Akhirnya sampai"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung berlari keluar bandara dengan senang sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti anak kecil, merasakan angin Jeju yang terasa begitu sejuk dan dingin.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil" celetuk Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya yang dibalas dengan cengiran dari Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah, _Kajja_ yang lain sudah naik ke bis" timpal Zhoumi yang langsung melangkah menuju parkiran bandara.

Ada 3 bis yang akan membawa seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi KyungHee selama _study tour_ di Jeju ini.

Karena hari telah sore maka rombongan ini memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke hotel, malam pertama di Jeju ini hanya di gunakan untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu dan esok hari barulah mereka memulai acara mengelilingi kawasan Jeju ini.

20 menit perjalanan dari bandara menuju sebuah hotel yang berada cukup dekat dengan pantai Jeju, sebuah hotel yang cukup terkenal di kawasan tersebut.

Saat ini, para murid tengah berkumpul di loby hotel yang cukup besar, menunggu pembagian kamar yang akan mereka tempati dari para dosen yang masih sibuk berdiskusi.

"Kyu, _gwenchanayo_?"

Yesung yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terdiam tanpa bermain PSP maupun berbicara. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak sakit kan Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook yang ikut memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya lelah" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi.

"Nanti langsung istirahat, aku tidak mau kau sakit. Aku bisa kena marah Teuki _Hyung_ jika kalian sakit" ucap Yesung sambil menghela nafasnya. Ya, Yesung sebagai Hyung tertua dari ELF House yang mengikuti study tour ini telah mendapat beberapa amanat dari Hyung tertua, Leeteuk untuk menjaga seluruh dongsaengnya selama study tour, mungkin terlihat sedikit brother complex tapi begitu seorang Leeteuk yang tak ingin satu pun dongsaengnya sakit.

"Sungmin _Hyung_ kemana ya?" tanya Zhoumi yang baru saja kembali dari acara mengambil beberapa kunci yang di serahkan oleh dosennya.

"Minnie _Hyung _sedang ke toilet, _waeyo ge_?" jawab Ryeowook lalu bertanya pada Zhoumi.

"Ah, ini.." Bukannya menjawab, Zhoumi justru memberikan kunci kepada Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengeryit bingung tetapi tetap menerima kunci dari Zhoumi.

"Yesung _Hyung_ sekamar dengan Ryeowookkie" lanjut Zhoumi sambil tersenyum menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"_Jinja_? Wah, permohonanku pada Kim _songsaeng_ terkabul" Yesung langsung terlonjak senang dan memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Lalu aku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil melambaikan kunci yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau sekamar dengan Changmin, Kyu" jawab Zhoumi sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung sambil memperhatikan kunci yang ada di tangannya.

"Lalu kau bersama siapa _Ge_?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Ah, aku sekamar dengan Sungmin _Hyung_ karena itu aku menca—"

"_Mwo_?"

Ucapan Zhoumi terpotong begitu saja oleh pekikan Kyuhyun yang cukup keras. Zhoumi menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Zhoumi bingung. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Zhoumi.

"Mimi ge.. Mimi ge kita tukaran kamar saja ne?" rengek Kyuhyun dengan menirukan cara dan nada yang biasa di gunakan oleh Henry jika meminta sesuatu pada Zhoumi, yang Kyuhyun tahu cara seperti ini pasti akan berhasil membujuk Hyung berwajah dewasa tersebut.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Zhoumi yang tidak mengerti terus bertanya meminta alasan sambil menatap intens kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"—Eer.. I-itu.. Aku butuh istirahat _Hyung_! Kau tahu kan, jika aku sekamar dengan Changmin, dia pasti akan mengajakku tanding game, aku lelah" dusta Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Mengingat Changmin yang memang adalah teman duel Kyuhyun dalam game di fakultas vocal, Zhoumi pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tapi kau bisa bilang pada Changmin, dia pasti mengerti Kyu" ucap Zhoumi lagi membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia bingung harus mencari alasan apa lagi, ia hanya ingin sekamar dengan Sungmin, hanya itu.

"Sudahlah Zhoumi, biarkan Kyu sekamar dengan Sungmin. Kau sekamar dengan Changmin saja"

Sebuah suara terasa seperti suara penyelamat bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Yesung dengan mata berbinar.

"Kyu terlihat sangat lelah, aku tidak ingin anak itu sakit. Tidak masalah kan Mi?" lanjut Yesung lagi.

"Ne, tidak masalah untukku _Hyung_" ucap Zhoumi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau memang baik Mimi ge, ini.." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kunci yang ada di tangannya dan menukarnya dengan kunci yang ada di tangan Zhoumi.

Setelah mendapatkan perintah untuk memasukki kamar masing-masing dan langsung beristirahat dari para dosen, mereka pun mulai berpencar mencari kamarnya.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Kyu" bisik Yesung saat ia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun, Yesung pun melesat pergi sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mencari Sungmin lalu mencari kamar mereka bersama.

"Jadi ini kamarnya, cukup luas"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun telah menemukan kamar mereka yang berada di lantai 6 hotel ini.

Kamar yang cukup luas dengan 2 single bed yang di letakkan sejajar dengan pembatas meja nakas di antara dua single bed tersebut.

"Ah, badanku lelah sekali" gumam Sungmin sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pada salah satu single bed yang sudah ia claim sebagai ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah single bed satunya lalu duduk di ranjang yang cukup empuk tersebut.

"Kau lelah Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, lumayan lelah _Hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Besok kita akan lebih lelah dari ini Kyu" ucap Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan suasana tenang kamar dan melepaskan lelah yang menghinggapi tubuhnya.

"_Arra_" Kyuhyun hanya membalas singkat tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah imut Sungmin.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil tersenyum manis. Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar itu.

"Tentu saja aku senang, ini liburan! Apa kau tidak senang?" ucap Sungmin sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Aniya_, aku senang. Sudah lama aku tidak liburan" jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk lalu mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, ia terduduk sambil menghusap wajahnya.

"Ah, aku mau mandi saja" ucap Sungmin lalu mulai bangkit berdiri.

"Kau mau mandi Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mencari handuk yang bisa ia gunakan.

"Ne, kau duluan saja" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, namja imut itu pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk santai.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan beralih merapikan ransel miliknya, memasukkan ransel tersebut ke dalam lemari yang tidak terlalu besar yang berada di sudut ruangan. Setelahnya, ia pun kembali duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di sebelah TV, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampan Kyuhyun saat pandangannya terfokus pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

"Aish, apa yang ku pikirkan" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusiri segala pikiran bodoh yang tiba-tiba melintas dalam otak jenius nya.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi seperti ini, _pabbo-ya_" rutuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

_Cepat beritahu pada nya jika kau tidak mau menyesal Kyu_

"Bagaimana caranya? Aish! Aku bisa gila" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikalnya setelah ucapan Donghae kembali terulang dalam pikirannya. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran yang membuatnya bingung dan frustasi. Tatapannya pun terfokus pada sebuah botol yang terletak di meja sebelah sofa tersebut. Ia memincingkan matanya, berusaha membaca tulisan yang ada di botol tersebut, dan sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"_Pinot Grigio brands_, sudah lama aku tak meminumnya" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil botol red wine dengan merk cukup terkenal tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun membuka botol wine itu, lalu menuangnya pada sebuah gelas yang tersedia di meja tersebut. Kyuhyun mencium aroma dari red wine tersebut sebelum ia meminumnya sedikit.

"Haahh, rasanya masih sama seperti dulu" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memainkan gelas di tangannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyun meminum red wine seperti itu, ia sudah sering meminum wine yang sering menenangkan pikirannya dahulu.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa gelas dan botol wine tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu kaca yang membatasi kamar itu dengan balkon yang tidak terlalu luas. Kyuhyun meletakkan botol wine di meja kecil yang berada di balkon lalu ia berdiri bersandar di pinggiran balkon, menikmati angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang.

"Segar" gumam Kyuhyun saat angin menerpa tubuhnya. Ia menatap langit malam Jeju yang di penuhi cahaya kecil yang bertebaran dengan sangat indahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang jarang ia lihat di Seoul, sambil meminum red wine nya.

"Kyu, aku sudah selesai, mandi lah se—loh?"

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut blonde nya yang terlihat basah dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung di lehernya. Sungmin mengernyit bingung saat tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun di dalam kamar.

"Kemana anak itu?" gumam Sungmin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tatapannya terfokus pada pintu kaca yang sedikit terbuka dan angin dingin mulai menyelusup masuk memenuhi ruangan kamar. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kaca tersebut.

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin pelan saat mendapatkan sosok Kyuhyun berdiri di balkon tersebut.

Kyuhyun menoleh saat ia mendengar sebuah suara dan ia menemukan Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ne, _waeyo Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Angin di sini cukup kencang, kau bisa sakit Kyu" ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"_Anii_.. Aku hanya melihat pemandangan di sini cukup indah" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Yak! Apa yang kau minum eoh?" pekik Sungmin saat melihat gelas yang di pegang Kyuhyun dan botol wine yang ada di atas meja. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung sambil menunjukkan gelas yang ia pegang.

"Ini? Ini red wine _Hyung_, kau mau?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menawari Sungmin.

"Yak! Kau masih kecil, kenapa meminum wine seperti itu?" pekik Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Masih kecil? Yak! Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk meminum ini!" protes Kyuhyun sambil menatap heran Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan mengambil botol yang sudah hampir habis tersebut.

"Kadar wine ini cukup tinggi dan kau sudah meminum sebanyak itu!" ucap Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eh? Kau juga mengerti wine, Minnie _Hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada riang, hanya orang-orang yang mengerti wine sajalah yang bisa mengetahui kadar wine sebelum meminumnya dan Kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya jika namja imut di hadapannya ini mengetahui hal seperti itu.

Pletak

Bukannya jawaban yang Kyuhyun dapatkan justru sebuah jitakan 'sayang' Sungmin berikan pada namja tampan yang tengah meringis kesakitan saat ini.

"Aish _Hyung_! _Appo_" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"_Pabbo-ya_! Kau bisa mabuk jika meminumnya sebanyak itu!" ucap Sungmin lagi sambil mengambil gelas yang masih di pegang Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Hyung dan mabuk? Aku ini kuat, aku—" Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya saat tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya, ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat cemas. Sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian tipis muncul di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin dengan sedikit di buat limbung.

"Yak Kyu!" Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan limbung ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba hendak terjatuh jika Sungmin tidak sigap menangkapnya dan membuat botol dan gelas wine yang masih di pegang Sungmin jatuh begitu saja.

"Aish, lihat? Apa ku bilang, kau mabuk!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Kepala ku.. Sakit _Hyung_—" dusta Kyuhyun dengan nada lirih sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, kau minum cukup banyak Kyunnie" ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum di balik tubuh Sungmin, sebuah senyuman senang karena tanpa sadar ada panggilan baru yang Sungmin lontarkan dari bibir pulm yang selalu menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Minnie—" panggil Kyuhyun sembari mengeratkan pelukkannya, ia menghirup aroma cherry yang terkuar entah dari leher putih Sungmin maupun dari rambut Sungmin yang masih sedikit basah.

"_Saranghae_" ucap Kyuhyun dengan begitu lirih tapi mampu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat mendengar ucapan itu. Sungmin membulatkan matanya, tangannya yang sejak tadi mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pun terhenti seketika, ia terdiam berusaha mencerna satu kata yang baru saja Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Kau—kau pasti sudah mabuk Kyu" balas Sungmin sama lirihnya. Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mabuk saat ini, tidak mungkin ia mabuk. Kyuhyun sudah biasa meminum wine seperti itu dan hanya meminum 1 botol tidak mampu membuatnya mabuk. Ia sadar 100%, tapi tidak seperti itu yang di pikirkan oleh Sungmin.

"_Hyung _aku—"

"_Kajja_, kita masuk Kyunnie"

Ucapan Kyuhyun di potong begitu saja oleh Sungmin. Namja imut itu melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin langsung memapah tubuh Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun di single bed nya, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, ia tak tau harus mengatakan apa saat ini. Kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan serasa menghilang saat ia melihat wajah imut itu kembali.

"Yak Kyunnie!" pekik Sungmin saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangannya yang mengakibatkan Sungmin terjatuh dari tertidur di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah" bisik Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari samping, ia belum puas untuk menikmati kehangatan dari tubuh mungil tersebut. Sungmin hanya terdiam mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, detak jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang saat melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya belum lagi dengan tangan kekar Kyuhyun yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun terus mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuh mereka menjadi begitu dekat tanpa jarak. Sungmin hanya menutup matanya merasakan perasaan aneh yang terus menderu di hatinya saat ini, ia hanya terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan wajahnya pada curuk leher Sungmin, tangannya masih memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku eoh?" bisik Kyuhyun lagi. Tak ada jawaban. Sungmin masih tetap terdiam membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Minnie –_Hyung_" desis Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"_Arrasso_, aku tidak memaksa mu untuk menjawab ataupun percaya dengan ucapanku _Hyung_. Tapi.. Tapi biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini ne?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan sangat lembut. Ia mulai menciumi leher putih Sungmin yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya selama beberapa saat dan sukses membuat tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat.

"Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur _Hyung_. Tolong temani aku" lanjut Kyuhyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tak mau tubuh mungil itu akan pergi secara tiba-tiba nanti nya.

"Kyunnie.." gumam Sungmin setelah ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"_Jaljayo_ Sungminnie" ucap Kyuhyun singkat sebagai tanda kepada Sungmin bahwa dirinya telah terbang ke alam mimpi saat ini. Sungmin terdiam, ia tak bisa melepaskan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun juga nafas Kyuhyun yang tenang yang menerpa curuk lehernya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Kyu? Kau hanya akan membuatku sakit nantinya, _pabbo-ya_!" gumam Sungmin dengan sangat pelan. Ia pun menghela nafasnya lelah, dan akhirnya ia pun mulai menyusul Kyuhyun ke dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Sang mentari pagi secara perlahan menunjukkan dirinya pada dunia, siap untuk melakukan tugasnya menyinari semua yang ada di permukaan bumi ini. Suara kicauan burung pun telah terdengar begitu jelas menyambut pagi hari yang sangat cerah ini.

Seorang namja tampan mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman saat seberkas cahaya menyelusup masuk ke dalam kamar dan menerpa wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun terus menggeliat sambil mencari-cari selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya dari sinar tersebut.

"Aish, anak ini belum bangun juga?" Sebuah suara muncul tepat saat pintu kamar yang cukup luas ini terbuka. Dengan kesal, Sungmin yang baru saja kembali ke kamarnya setelah berjalan-jalan pagi langsung menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun dan langsung menyibak selimut yang di gunakan namja tampan itu.

"Yak Kyu! _Ireona_! _Ppalli ppalli Ireona_!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada keras yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin terganggu dalam tidurnya.

"_Hyung_.. berisik" gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara serak sambil mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya kembali.

"Aish _jinja_" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkacak pinggang, bingung bagaimana membangunkan namja yang terus tertidur itu.

"Cepat bangun atau ucapan selamat tinggal pada PSP mu!" ancam Sungmin tetapi hanya di jawab dengan gumaman kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga akan menghubungi Chulli _Hyung_ agar ia membuang semua kaset game mu di kamar!" tambah Sungmin lagi.

"Ah, itu belum cukup. Aku juga—"

"Oke itu cukup _Hyung_! Kau buang saja semuanya, kau ini selalu menyebalkan eoh?"

Kyuhyun melemparkan bantalnya pada Sungmin dengan pelan dan tentu dapat di tangkap dengan mudah oleh namja imut itu. Sungmin terkikik geli.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi, sebentar lagi kita harus berkumpul untuk sarapan" ucap Sungmin sambil mengembalikan bantal pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa selalu ada acara sarapan pagi yang menganggu tidurku?" decak kesal Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat mandi!" perintah Sungmin sembari melemparkan sebuah handuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Setelah mandi cepat turun ke bawah, kami tunggu di ballroom. _Arra_?" lanjut Sungmin lagi sambil melangkah menuju pintu.

"Minnie _Hyung_"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu membalikkan badanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, enggan membuka suaranya. Ia hanya menatap intens wajah Sungmin yang terlihat bingung.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris lalu menghela nafas.

"_Aniya Hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini.. sudah, cepatlah mandi! Ah! Minum segelas air itu dulu, kau pasti mual setelah mabuk seperti itu tadi malam, _Arrasso_?" perintah Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menutup pintu berwarna coklat itu kembali.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menganggapku sedang mabuk Minnie? Kau hanya menganggapku bercanda?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan hanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap pintu coklat tersebut. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dengan langkah berat ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Haenyeo Museum yang terletak di kawasan Jeju Island ini adalah sebuah museum art, life and music yang sangat terkenal di Jeju Island. Sebuah museum yang berisi tentang berbagai macam seni, mulai seni music, lukis hingga tari, semua info dan pelajaran ada di museum yang cukup besar tersebut.

Dan di sinilah, rombongan dari fakultas vocal music KyungHee University berada. Mereka tengah asyik mendengarkan ucapan dari pemandu yang menemani dan menjelaskan keseluruhan dari museum ini. Karena jumlah murid yang cukup banyak, mereka pun di bagi menjadi 3 kelompok yang akan di awasi oleh seorang dosen juga di temani seorang pemandu untuk mengelilingi museum ini.

Banyak sekali karya-karya dari para musisi dunia di tempat ini, mulai dari karya Johan Sebastian Bach, Cat Steven hingga bapak music dunia, seorang Beethoven. Mulai dari music modern hingga music tradisional lengkap berada di tempat ini.

"Baiklah, kita break dahulu. Kalian bebas berkeliling di museum ini, 1 jam lagi kita berkumpul kembali di tempat ini, _Arrasso_?" ucap Jung Songsaengnim pada beberapa murid yang masuk ke dalam kelompoknya setelah hampir 2 jam mereka menyelusuri museum ini dengan pemandu. Mereka akan istirahat sejenak dan ada waktu bebas yang bisa di gunakan. Para murid pun menggangguk mengerti dan mulai berpencar meninggalkan Songsaeng mereka.

Mereka mulai melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, ada yang duduk untuk beristirahat, ada yang memfoto beberapa alat music yang ada di museum itu sebagai bahan laporan mereka dan ada yang pergi entah kemana.

"Seo! Bisakah kau tidak mengikuti ku?" pekik Kyuhyun kesal pada yeoja yang sejak tadi mengekor di belakangnya.

"_Waeyo oppa_?" tanya Seohyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau sudah mengikuti ku sejak tadi, apa kau tidak bosan eoh? Aku saja bosan melihatmu!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal. Seohyun menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"_Oppa_, bagaimana jika kita berfoto bersama? _Kajja_, kita kesana!" ajak Seohyun yang langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun yang sudah malas menolak pun hanya terdiam dan mengikuti semua perkataan Seohyun, ia tidak tahu harus berbicara dengan bahasa apa agar yeoja ini menjauhi nya.

"Seo, aku lelah! Pergilah sendiri!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan Seohyun yang terus menariknya kesana kemari.

"_Shireo_! Aku mau pergi bersama _oppa_" rengek Seohyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan mengalihkan tatapannya, menyelusuri setiap sudut ruangan ini, memperhatikan teman-teman lainnya yang tengah tertawa senang.

Tanpa memikirkan Seohyun yang tetap mengekor, Kyuhyun pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berniat mencari _Hyungdeul_nya yang memang tak sekelompok dengan dirinya di museum ini, sungguh sial menurut Kyuhyun.

Sebuah senyuman Kyuhyun ukir di wajah tampannya saat melihat Yesung dan Zhoumi tengah berdiri di depan sebuah alat music tradisional korea.

"_Hyung_!" panggil Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yesung dan Zhoumi pun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat melihat raut kecemasan di wajah 2 Hyungnya tersebut.

"_Waeyo Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati sambil menatap Yesung dan Zhoumi bergantian.

"Ah Kyu! Apa kau melihat Minnie?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah cemas. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengan Minnie _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai penasaran dan ikut cemas.

"Itu—"

"_Hyung_! Minnie _Hyung_ juga tidak ada di lantai 2. "

Ucapan Zhoumi yang berniat menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun terpotong begitu saja oleh sebuah suara tinggi yang berasal dari Ryeowook yang tengah berlari kecil dari arah lorong menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak ada?" tanya Zhoumi memastikan.

"Ne, yang lain juga sudah mencari tapi tak menemukannya. Kim _Songsaeng_ sedang ke bagian informasi sekarang. Aish _Hyung, otthoke_?" Ryeowook terlihat begitu cemas sehingga matanya pun terlihat berair.

"Yak! Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung di jawab. Ia mulai takut saat ini, perasaannya tidak enak. Yesung, Zhoumi dan Ryeowook pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan berfokus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Itu.. Sungminnie menghilang, tadi saat di ruang theater tiba-tiba ia menghilang dari kelompok, kami sudah mencarinya tapi belum ada yang bisa menemukannya" jelas Yesung. Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yesung, berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang di ucapkan Hyung nya itu, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis Kyuhyun tanpa di perintah.

"_MWO_? HILANG?"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

* * *

Annyeong~! ^^ *lambai-lambai pasang watados*

Lama yah menunggu updetannya? Hehe

Jeongmal Mianhaeyo… Saya baru sempat melanjutkannya sekarang, kemarin lagi banyak urusan.. #plaak *peace* ._.v

Terimakasih buat semua readerdeul yang masih mau membaca dan menunggu Fic ini.. Gomawo *deep bow*

Okee, Saya tak ingin banyak omong lagi, chap ini dan ch depan memang khusus untuk Kyu sama Ming ajah.. Jadi yang lainnya menyingkir dulu yaa.. hehe

Jangan bosan dengan Fic yang mulai berputar-putar ini yaahh.. hehe ^^

**Special Thanks to :**

**Hikari tsuky, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****ChoHuiChan****, **** 1812****, ****sitara1083****, ****min190196, ****MINGswife****, ****dincubie, ****Hikari Hoshigawa, Cho Miku, ****Cho Kyu Chely****, ****EvilblueElf, ****Kyumin addict, ****wookiesomnia****, ****cherrizka980826****, ****kim yebbi, ****Park Nara Quinnevil****, ****Vind, ****JoBel13ve**** , ****Vinvin, ****Tika**** , ****fzkhrfa, ****skyMonkey3012****, ****Vey900128, ****Imcherlonntan**** , ****dhianelf4ever, ****Yukka ChoLee****, ****nidiasari**** , ****0203, ****Jirania, ****kyuminsaranghaeeeee****, ****Princess kyumin, ****hana ryeong9****, ****Blue DaFFodil****, ****Hyugi Lee**** , ****zakurafrezee****, ****nikyunmin**** , ****yv3424****, ****lalalala, ****reaRelf****, ****JK0603, ****KimMinJi**** , ****KS, Kanaya, ****puzZy cat****, ****TaymingLEE****, ****Alisa Hyunmi**** , ****is0live89****, ****ryeosomNia14****, ****BarbeKyu****, ****clouds1489, ****winecoup134****, ****Agashi, ****Gyumaemin, ****333LG****, ****Chikyumin**** , ****Andhisa Joyers, Jo youngwoo, ****sider imnida, ****triple3r**** , ****Keyra Kyuunie**** , ****ming0101**** , ****Runa Evangel****, ****futari chan****, ****PumpkinSparKyumin, ****indahpus96**** , And All Guests.**

**Ada yang belum di sebut? Huuaaa… Jeongmal KamsaHAE *deep deep bow* :D**

…**Mind Riview Again?...**


	8. Chapter 8

**E.L.F ~ HOUSE**

**MAIN CAST : ALL SUPER JUNIOR'S MEMBERS**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin / KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, BL, Typo (s), Boring, bad plot, pasaran (?)**

**Disclaim : All Cast isn't mine! SJ hanya milik ELF selamanya! :D**

**.**

**Sumarry : Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak dari keluarga broken home. Sejak kecil tidak mengerti arti dari sebuah Keluarga yang sebenarnya. Namun, semua itu berubah saat ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah rumah bernama E.L.F House. Sebuah rumah yang akan memberitahu nya arti dari sebuah Family, Brothership, Persahabatan, bahkan sebuah Cinta yang sesungguhnya. **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash Anything in this FanFic!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 8~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

"_Shit_!"

Kyuhyun terus mengumpat entah untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah sangat berantakan sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Sudah hampir satu jam lebih ia berkeliling di sekitar kawasan luar museum setelah ia tak dapat menemukan jejak Sungmin di dalam museum tersebut.

"MinnieMin, _eodiga_?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang memburu. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh peluh yang terus mengalir deras. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas batu besar, menghilangkan lelah untuk beberapa saat.

Drrrtt ddrrrttt

Kyuhyun merasakan ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sudah berkali-kali ponselnya bergetar namun Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan incaller tersebut, ia terlalu sibuk dan panik hanya untuk menerima telepon yang mungkin tak memberikan kabar baik. Namun pada akhirnya ia pun mengambil ponsel tersebut dari dalam jaket nya lalu menatap layar smartphone nya.

"Yesung _Hyung_" gumam Kyuhyun membaca nama yang menghubungi nya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung menerima sambungan telepon tersebut.

"_Yeobose_—"

"Kyuhyun-ah! Dimana kau hah? Kenapa baru menerima telfon ku sekarang? Kau mau membuatku mati karena khawatir eoh?!"

Ucapan Kyuhyun di potong begitu saja oleh bentakan Yesung. Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya sesaat untuk mengurangi intensitas suara Yesung yang memekikkan telinga lalu ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa Sungmin _Hyung_ sudah di temukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada lirih tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Yesung.

"Belum! Dan sekarang kami juga kehilangan dirimu yang hilang entah kemana! Apa kau tidak bisa mengontrol emosi mu hah? Meninggalkan rombongan begitu saja? Kau ini bodoh Kyu! Dimana kau sekarang?" ucap Yesung terus menerus tanpa jeda dengan nada tinggi dan marah.

Marah? Tentu saja ia marah pada Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun yang juga ikut menghilang dari rombongan. Kyuhyun terlalu panik mencari Sungmin, ia terus mencari Sungmin bahkan hingga meninggalkan museum tanpa memikirkan rombongan teman-temannya dan tanpa memberikan kabar sedikit pun. Alhasil saat ini ia juga terpisah dari yang lain dan semakin membuat Yesung juga yang lainnya sakit kepala karena khawatir.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak apa-apa! Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku, cari saja Minnie _Hyung_, aku takut dia—"

"Kau bilang tidak perlu khawatir? Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Kau membuat beban kami bertambah _pabbo_! Cepat kembali ke museum sekarang juga!"

"Tapi Minnie _Hyung_? Aku sudah mencarinya di sekitar museum tapi tidak ada jadi aku mencari keluar museum, _Hyung_!"

"Kita cari bersama-sama! Dimana kau? Cepat kembali kemari atau—"

Tuuttt tuuutttt

"_Hyung_? _Yeoboseyo_?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat sambungan telfonnya tiba-tiba terputus sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aish _Jinja_! _Shit_!" Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat saat ia melihat layar ponsel nya mati. Sepertinya ponselnya lowbat di saat yang tidak tepat.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri setelah tenaga nya mulai kembali terkumpul. Ia berniat kembali ke museum, ia sedikit merasa bersalah membuat teman-temannya semakin panic.

"Eh?" gumam Kyuhyun saat ia membalikkan badannya dan hendak melangkah.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya saat melihat 3 jalur berbeda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Ia memperhatikan setiap jalur dengan seksama, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat jika ada jalur seperti ini tadi atau mungkin karena ia terlalu panic sehingga ia tidak focus pada jalannya sendiri.

"T-tadi aku lewat jalan yang mana?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak bisa mengingat sedikit pun jalur mana yang akan mengantarkannya kembali ke museum. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di tempat memperhatikan 3 jalur itu dan memperhatikan ke sekeliling yang terlihat sepi.

'Gawat! Aku dimana?!'

.

.

Terlihat 5 orang tengah berkumpul di sebuah taman yang di penuhi dengan tanaman hijau. Mereka baru saja berkumpul di tempat ini setelah berpencar mencari 2 orang rekan mereka yang menghilang.

"Aish! Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun! Dimana kalian bocah bodoh!" pekik Yesung di tengah nafasnya yang tersengal. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Sebenarnya mereka dimana? Hiks.." Ryeowook yang memang sudah terisak tangis sejak tadi hanya bisa menatap sendu teman-teman yang membantu dalam pencarian ini.

"Kita harus mencari kemana lagi _Hyung_?" tanya Zhoumi yang terlihat putus asa. Tidak ada yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi. Mereka sudah mencari di sekitar museum bahkan sekarang mereka berada di taman luar kawasan museum.

"Aku dan Changminie akan mencari Lee _Songsaeng_. Kami akan mencari tahu kabar dari mereka!" ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Changmin yang ikut dalam pencarian ini.

Ya, ada sekitar 8 mahasiswa dan 2 dosen yang ikut mencari keberadaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat ini sedangkan yang lainnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali karena jadwal yang tidak dapat di batalkan.

Yunho dan Changmin langsung berhambur pergi mencari salah satu dosen mereka untuk menanyakan kabar terbaru.

"Hiks.. Minnie _Hyung_.. Kyuhyunnie.." isak Ryeowook dengan tubuh yang sudah mulai bergetar. Bulir-bulir air mata sudah turun membasahi pipi tirusnya yang putih.

"Wookie-ah, jangan menangis. _Jebal_, jangan menambah pikiranku chagia" pinta Yesung sambil menghapus air mata Ryeowook dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

"Tapi _Hyungie_.. Minnie _Hyung_—"

"Mereka pasti di temukan Wookie!" ucap Zhoumi mantap walau terlihat raut kecemasan yang sangat tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Mereka membuatku pusing!" decak kesal Yesung.

"Apa Kyu dan Sungmin _Hyung_ belum bisa di hubungi lagi _Hyung_?" tanya Zhoumi dengan penuh harapan, namun harapan itu langsung hancur hanya dengan gelengan kepala Yesung.

"Sepertinya ponsel mereka mati" balas Yesung lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ryeowook dan Zhoumi pun hanya terdiam sambil memandang kosong tanah padat yang mereka injak.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya kita berdiam di sini. Kita cari lagi" ucap Yesung memecah keheningan yang terjadi sesaat. Ryeowook dan Zhoumi hanya bisa mengangguk sekali.

"Ayo semangat!" Yesung tersenyum tipis menatap dua dongsaengnya yang terlihat lelah dan putus asa tersebut membuat Zhoumi dan Ryeowook mau tak mau membalas senyuman Hyung nya itu.

Tanpa banyak pikir, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan pencarian lagi.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

"Aku harus kemana sekarang?"

Kyuhyun kembali terhenti saat ia menemukan persimpangan jalan. Ia mengacak rambutnya lagi, frustasi tak mampu menemukan Sungmin dan sekarang ia pun frustasi tak bisa menemukan jalan kembali ke museum.

Kyuhyun terdiam, berusaha untuk tenang dan berpikir positif. Ia tersenyum saat melihat ada orang lain yang melintas di jalan yang cukup sepi itu, mungkin ia bisa bertanya bukan?

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan badannya saat melihat siluet yang sangat di kenalnya berjalan berlawanan arah dengan dirinya saat terdiam sejenak berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung berlari mengejar orang yang bahkan bayangannya pun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tung—tunggu!"

Kyuhyun terus berlari mengejar sosok yang ada di depan sana. Setelah cukup dekat, Kyuhyun langsung mencengkram lengan namja yang sedang asyik berjalan itu membuat sosok itu terlonjak kaget tapi mau tak mau harus menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Min—_Hyung_.. hosh" ucap Kyuhyun di tengah nafasnya yang tersengal. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar sosok namja yang ia yakini sebagai Sungmin dan akibatnya sekarang ia kekurangan oksigen cukup banyak dalam paru-paru nya, nafasnya saling memburu dan keringat terus mengalir.

"Kyu!" Kyuhyun mampu tersenyum lega saat sosok yang ia kejar mati-matian itu mengenali nya dan benar saja itu adalah Sungmin yang sekarang terlonjak kesenangan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kyu aku— Eh?"

Sungmin harus menghentikan ucapannya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya begitu erat seakan tak ingin namja imut itu pergi dan menghilang lagi. Sungmin hanya terdiam, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak begitu kencang dan nafas Kyuhyun yang tersengal.

"Kyu, _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Kau kemana _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa mengontrol nafasnya yang memburu pun akhirnya mulai membuka suaranya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sungmin dengan begitu lekat.

"_Mianhae_. Tadi aku hanya berniat jalan-jalan karena merasa bosan di dalam museum, tapi.. Aku jadi tersesat sendiri, _mianhae_" jelas Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca tapi juga memberikan cengiran manisnya tanda menyesal.

"Lalu kenapa tak menghubungi kami hah? Kau membuatku khawatir, _Hyung_!" cecar Kyuhyun dengan menunjukkan wajah cemasnya. Sungmin tersenyum lalu merogoh saku celana nya, mengambil smartphone miliknya dan memperlihatkan layar ponsel tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

"Ponselku mati" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya antara kesal dan juga lega.

"Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu Kyu, aku sudah frustasi mencari jalan dan bertanya pada orang lain yang justru tidak tahu sama sekali" ucap Sungmin lagi dengan nada frustasi dan kesal. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu dimana yang lain?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Yang lain.. Masih di museum, _Hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Jinjayo_? _Kajja_, kita kembali ke museum sekarang!" ajak Sungmin sambil menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun seakan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membawa nya kembali ke museum bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Sungmin mengernyit bingung karena melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempat dengan wajah kebingungan.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"_H-hyung_.. I-itu aku tidak tahu jalannya" jawab Kyuhyun jujur sambil tersenyum miris dan mampu membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya seketika.

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"T-tadi aku keluar dari museum untuk mencarimu dan saat aku ingin kembali.. Aku lupa jalannya dan.. ponselku juga mati" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan senyuman manis tanpa dosanya.

Pletak

"Ah—_Appo Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi pendaratan dari jitakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"_Jeongmal pabbo-ya_!" desis Sungmin, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap kesal Kyuhyun.

"Itu salahmu! Aku mencari mu Min _Hyung_!" bantah Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin di salahkan.

"Apa gunanya kau menemukan ku kalau sekarang kau juga hilang? Kita sama-sama menghilang, Kyu _pabbo_!" ucap Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut blonde nya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menyengir lebar. Ia tidak peduli jika menghilang sekarang, yang terpenting ia sudah bersama Sungmin dan itu sudah membuatnya bernafas lega.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_, kita akan mencari mereka bersama ne?" ucap Kyuhyun seraya merapikan rambut Sungmin lalu tersenyum lembut. Sungmin hanya terdiam, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan intens.

"Yang terpenting aku sudah menemukan mu Ming, aku takut kau terluka. Tapi sekarang aku lega kau baik-baik saja" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi yang mampu membuat Sungmin tercengang dan hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"_Waeyo_ Min _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun mencubit kecil pipi chubby Sungmin saat melihat namja imut itu hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat ia pun dapat melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi putih Sungmin tersebut.

"_Kajja_ kita pergi _Hyung_!"

Tanpa pikir panjang dan sebelum Sungmin mulai memprotes sikap Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu pun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin pelan dan mengajaknya untuk mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang ia sendiri tak tahu harus melangkah kemana.

"Pantai! Huaa~"

Sungmin langsung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggandengnya lalu berlari kecil kearah pantai yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Sekitar 15 menit Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan tak tentu arah dan hal itu justru membawa kedua nya ke tepi pantai yang cukup indah ini.

Pantai yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan pasir putih bersih. Terlihat ombak-ombak yang tidak terlalu besar, saling bergulung satu sama lain menuju tepi pantai ini. Matahari yang sedikit tertutup awan membuat suasana pantai ini tidak panas dan sejuk dengan angin laut yang berhembus cukup kencang.

"Indahnya~" teriak Sungmin senang sambil merentangkan tangannya, memejamkan mata merasakan angin laut yang menerpa tubuhnya yang seakan membawa semua rasa letihnya menghilang. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat memperhatikan Sungmin dari belakang.

"Hah, kenapa jadi ke pantai?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada di buat kesal lalu menghela nafasnya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Biarlah, kita nikmati saja dulu. Aku merindukan suasana pantai Kyunnie" balas Sungmin dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau menyukai pantai _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari arah laut yang terhampar luas di depan mereka.

"Sangat suka. Kau tahu? Dulu aku di temukan di tepi pantai Seongjeong oleh kepala asrama dank arena pantai asuhanku memang dekat dengan pantai itu jadi aku sering bermain di pantai saat kecil" Sungmin mulai bercerita tentang masa lalu nya, ia tersenyum sambil menatap kosong kearah laut, memory nya berputar kembali ke kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Jinjayo_? Wah, enak sekali kau _Hyung_. Aku jarang pergi ke pantai, tidak ada yang mau menemaniku ke pantai saat aku mengajaknya" ucap Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan sedih. Kalau kau mau ke pantai, kau bisa mengajakku" balas Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Setelahnya ia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri tepi pantai itu, memainkan pasir putih yang ia injak.

"Janji ya _Hyung_, kau harus menemaniku kapan pun aku mengajakmu ke pantai!" Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang dengan senyuman lebar terpantri di wajahnya. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Minnie _Hyung_!" panggil Kyuhyun setelah mereka berjalan cukup lama menyusuri pantai sepi ini. Sungmin berhenti lalu menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku lapar tapi aku masih ingin berada di sini" ucap Sungmin.

"_Kajja_, kita makan dulu!" Kyuhyun langsung mengenggam tangan kanan Sungmin.

"Yak! Aku—"

"Nanti kita kemari lagi. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, ini sudah siang _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin untuk kembali mengikutinya. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal namun ia menuruti Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Tadi aku melihat beberapa kios di dekat pantai ini _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling pantai mencari sekelompok kios yang ia lihat tadi.

"Maksudmu itu, Kyu?" Sungmin menunjuk ke suatu arah, Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin lalu tersenyum senang.

"_Ne Hyung, Kajja_!" Kyuhyun pun kembali menarik tangan Sungmin, ia berlari kecil menghampiri beberapa kios yang berjejer tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya namun ada seulas senyuman di wajah imutnya.

Mereka pun mulai memasukki kawasan kios pinggiran pantai. Di sini ada berbagai macam kios, mulai dari kios yang menjual pernak-pernik dengan tema laut, kios pakaian khas pantai, hingga beberapa kedai makanan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan dengan perlahan sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperhatikan setiap kios-kios yang berjajar tersebut. Mereka tersenyum sopan saat di tawari oleh penjual untuk singgah ke tempatnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya, menatap Sungmin yang juga ikut terhenti.

"Kau mau makan apa Min _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eumm.." Sungmin bergumam pelan seakan masih memikirkan makanan apa yang ingin ia makan, pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru jalan.

"Ah! Kau suka Jajangmyeon kan Kyu?" ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil lalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menghampiri sebuah kedai Jajangmyeon.

Kring Kring

"Selamat datang!" sapa sang pelayan di kedai Jajangmyeon tersebut saat mendengar bel yang ada di pintu kedai nya berbunyi yang menandakan ada pengunjung masuk.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menjawab sapaan itu dengan sebuah senyuman lalu mereka memilih sebuah meja yang dekat dengan jendela.

"Selamat datang, Apa yang ingin Anda pesan Tuan?" sapa pelayan tersebut sambil menyerahkan daftar menu pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Walaupun ini kedai khusus Jajangmyeon tapi tak hanya Jajangmyeon saja yang di sajikan di kedai ini, masih ada beberapa menu selingan yang bisa di nikmati.

"2 Jajangmyeon hot spicy dan 2 ice cream snow" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada pelayan setelah mendiskusikannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Arrasso_, silahkan tunggu sebentar" jawab pelayan itu lalu membungkuk sopan dan melangkah pergi.

"Haahh, udara sepanas ini memang cocok untuk makan es krim" ucap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar tak sabar menanti es mereka sampai. Ia duduk sambil menopang dagu di meja.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil _Hyung_" celetuk Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil, Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya namun tak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Kenapa kita tak menanyakan jalan menuju museum itu saja. Mungkin mereka tahu?" Sungmin menepuk tangannya saat sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala menyetujui saran Sungmin untuk bertanya.

Tak berapa lama pesanan mereka pun datang dan Sungmin pun segera menanyakan pada pelayan tersebut letak dari museum yang mereka datangi hari ini. Sang pelayan menjelaskan bagaimana cara mencapai museum itu kembali dari tempat ini dan sedikit yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkaget adalah ternyata mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari museum itu. Setelah menjelaskan, pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Ternyata jauh.." gumam Sungmin sambil meniup-niup Jajangmyeon nya yang masih panas.

"Eumm.. Apa kita akan langsung kembali _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyuapkan Jajangmyeon ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tentu saja, yang lain pasti sudah mencari kita" jawab Sungmin singkat dan membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi aku masih ingin di sini _Hyung_. Bukankah kau juga masih ingin bermain di pantai?" Kyuhyun masih mencoba membujuk Sungmin untuk berada di tempat ini lebih lama. Ia tahu _Hyungdeul_ dan teman-temannya pasti sedang mencari keberadaan mereka, tapi moment berdua dengan Sungmin apalagi di tempat menyenangkan seperti ini tidak akan di sia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun begitu saja. Ia masih ingin bermain dan berjalan-jalan berdua di sini.

"Aku memang masih ingin bermain di sini.." Sungmin menghentikan acara makannya, ia meletakkan ujung sumpit di bawah bibir pulm nya seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir, jadi kita langsung kembali saja" lanjut Sungmin lagi seraya melanjutkan acara makannya membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Namun sebuah ide muncul di otak jenius Kyuhyun, membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kita hubungi mereka saja _Hyung_! Kita katakan bahwa kita baik-baik saja dan kita akan langsung kembali ke hotel nanti. Itu akan membuat mereka tenang dan tidak perlu menunggu kita lagi kan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil manggut-manggut. Sungmin menautkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Menghubungi siapa? Ponsel kita mati _pabbo-ya_!" cibir Sungmin

"Kita bisa meminjam telepon dari kedai ini" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke sudut kedai tepatnya kearah meja kasir yang terdapat sebuah telepon.

"Apa kau ingat nomor Yesung _Hyung_ atau yang lain? Aku tak mengingatnya" ucap Sungmin santai tanpa menghentikan acara makannya.

"_Aniya_! Tapi aku mengingat nomor Hae _Hyung_, aku akan menanyakan nomor Yesung _Hyung_, bilang kita sudah bersama dan akan kembali ke hotel sendiri. Tunggu sebentar"

"Yak Kyu!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja kasir itu dengan santai, melakukan rencananya. Sungmin hanya mampu memandang punggung Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun kembali ke meja mereka dengan senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan walaupun ia harus menerima banyak pertanyaan dari Donghae dan juga bentakan amarah dari Yesung saat ia menghubungi mereka.

"Kau ini Kyu.. puas eoh? Lihat, siapa yang seperti anak kecil sekarang?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_, kau kan sudah janji akan menemaniku kapanpun aku mengajakmu ke pantai" elak Kyuhyun seraya kembali memakan makanannya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya pasrah, seharusnya ia tak menjanjikan hal seperti itu tadi, seperti itulah pikiran Sungmin saat ini.

"Aku kenyang" ucap Kyuhyun kesenangan saat mereka sudah keluar dari kedai Jajangmyeon tersebut.

"Kita ke pantai sekarang?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar dan dengan tatapan tidak sabar.

"Kita jalan-jalan di sini dulu _Hyung_ ne? Aku ingin melihat-lihat" tolak Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie, aku mau ke pantai!" rengek Sungmin seakan melupakan bahwa sebelumnya ia menolak untuk bermain di pantai dan ingin kembali ke museum secepatnya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"_Arrasso_, tapi kita berjalan sambil melihat-lihat ne?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut membuat Sungmin terdiam dan hanya mampu membalas dengan anggukkan, ada sedikit rasa malu dan senang saat melihat senyuman Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Mereka pun mulai melangkah pergi, menuju pantai yang cukup sepi namun terlihat indah tersebut. Matahari yang tadinya berada tinggi di atas mereka mulai turun secara perlahan menandakan hari mulai sore.

"Kyu! Kita ke sana ya?" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari kecil menuju sebuah kios yang terkesan unik yang mulai memikat dirinya.

"_Annyeong_" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjaga kedai tersebut saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasukki kios nya tersebut.

"_Annyeong Ahjumma_" balas Sungmin sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya yang mampu membuat siapa pun yang melihat nya menjadi tertarik pada namja imut tersebut.

"Silahkan lihat-lihat" Ahjumma tersebut mempersilahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk melihat isi dari kios nya dan melihat berbagai macam hiasan yang ada di kios tersebut, khas ornamen laut dan buatan tangan penduduk asli sekitar pantai itu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun mulai melihat berbagai macam pernak pernik dan hiasan yang ada di tempat tersebut. Ada berbagai macam jenis gelang dan kalung yang terbuat dari kerang-kerang indah dan berwarna warni. Ada hiasan-hiasan berbentuk terumbu karang dan pemandangan khas tepi pantai Jejungnum ini. Ada pula tas dan topi pantai yang terbuat dari anyaman dan masih banyak lagi.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berbincang asyik dan terkadang tertawa senang saat mencoba beberapa accessories dan melihat hiasan-hiasan berbentuk unik.

"Hae pasti menyukai ini" gumam Sungmin sambil memperhatikan sebuah hiasan berbentuk ikan nemo yang terbuat dari kaca transparan dan terdapat suatu pemandangan dalam laut di dalam hiasan nemo itu.

"Tidak hanya itu MinnieMin, _namja fishy_ itu pasti akan meloncat kegirangan jika melihatnya" timpal Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum lembut. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menyadari panggilan tidak sopan Kyuhyun yang tak menambahkan kata '_Hyung_' pada namanya dan entah karena Sungmin terlalu focus pada benda-benda unik di hadapannya ia pun tak menyadari bahwa tangan kiri Kyuhyun telah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya sedaritadi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa bersorak gembira dalam hati dan tak henti nya mengulas senyuman manis di wajah tampannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita belikan ini saja untuk Donghae, Kyu?" Sungmin menoleh dan menunjukkan hiasan itu ke hadapan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Terserah kau saja Ming" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit tak peduli dengan hiasan berbentuk nemo yang di khususkan untuk Donghae tersebut. Kyuhyun justru mengedarkan pandangannya pada benda-benda unik lainnya yang berjejer di depan matanya.

Tangannya menjulur mengambil sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk lumba-lumba yang terbuat dari.. entahlah, tapi menurut Kyuhyun itu seperti terbuat dari krystal berwarna biru sapphire yang terlihat simple tapi cantik.

"Cantik" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan kalung yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" Sungmin berusaha melihat apa yang di pegang oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun memperlihatkan kalung itu pada Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Bukankah ini cantik Min?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin memperhatikan setiap detail di kalung yang cukup simple tersebut, lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Kau mau membelinya Kyu? Itu cukup simple dan menarik" ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin. Tapi ini lebih cocok untukmu Minnie" balas Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mencocokkan nya pada leher Sungmin yang terlihat putih bersih. Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maaf.."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka pun menoleh dan mendapatkan _Ahjumma_ itu berdiri sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ne _Jumma_?" Kyuhyun menatap wanita paruh baya itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ah itu.." _Ahjumma_ itu menunjuk sebuah kalung yang masih di pegang oleh Kyuhyun membuat ia dan Sungmin ikut memperhatikan kalung itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kalau kalian menginginkannya, aku memilikki pasangan dari kalung itu" lanjut _Ahjumma_ tersebut di sertai dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Pasangan?" gumam Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. _Ahjumma_ itu hanya tersenyum lalu ia melangkah menuju ke meja nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak

"Kalung itu.. kami menamai nya sebagai _dolphin hearts_. Sebuah kalung yang memang di buat berpasangan. Dulu ada sebuah cerita local yang mengatakan bahwa di pantai ini ada sepasang lumba-lumba yang selalu hidup bersama-sama hingga mereka mati dan di temukan oleh penduduk local, terdampar di tepi pantai ini" Ahjumma itu mulai bercerita dan menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang mirip dengan kalung yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun mendekati Ahjumma itu dan menyimak cerita yang baru saja di tuturkan.

"Kami membuat kalung itu khusus bagi sepasang kekasih dan berharap bahwa hubungan mereka bisa seperti lumba-lumba itu, selalu bersama hingga akhir" lanjut Ahjumma itu mengakhiri ceritanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar cerita itu, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang sedikit mengernyit bingung.

"Eum.. Apa kalung itu juga di jual _Ahjumma_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kalung yang masih berada di dalam kotaknya.

"Awalnya tidak karena kalung ini sudah di pesan oleh seseorang namun melihat kalian berdua.. Aku bisa memberikannya pada kalian" Ahjumma itu tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"_Jinjayo Jumma_? Kalau begitu aku akan membelinya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak terlalu percaya dengan cerita macam itu namun apa salahnya jika di beli toh kalung itu menarik dirinya apalagi jika pasangan berarti ia bisa mengenakannya bersama Sungmin.

"_Aniya_! Aku akan memberikannya pada kalian secara gratis. Kalian.. Mengingatkanku saat aku bersama mendiang suami ku dulu" balas Ahjumma itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kalian?" gumam Sungmin yang sedaritadi hanya terdiam. Dia masih bingung dengan semua ucapan Ahjumma tersebut. Pasangan kekasih? Dia dan Kyuhyun?

"_Jeongmal_? _Gamsahamnida Ahjumma_" Kyuhyun memekik senang lalu mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ahjumma itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin yang masih mengernyit bingung. Kyuhyun memakaikan kalung yang ada di tangannya pada leher Sungmin lalu tersenyum lebar.

"_Yeopo_!" gumam Kyuhyun

"Yak! Apa yang kau—"

"Ambillah ini anak muda"

Ucapan Sungmin di potong begitu saja oleh Ahjumma yang langsung memanggil Kyuhyun dan segera menyerahkan kalung yang masih berada di dalam kotak. Kyuhyun langsung memakai kalung itu pada lehernya sendiri.

"Kalung ini bukannya untuk pasangan? Lalu?" gumam Sungmin sambil memperhatikan kalung yang telah melingkar indah di lehernya. Ia terdiam namun sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya setelah menyadari akan sesuatu.

"Yak! Kyu ini—"

"_Ahjumma_, bagaimana? Kami cocok tidak?"

Baru saja Sungmin ingin mengeluarkan suaranya kembali tapi lagi-lagi ucapannya di potong begitu saja, sekarang oleh Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik tangannya agar berdiri sejajar dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Aigoo_.. Kalian terlihat serasi. Ah! _Agassi_, kau terlihat begitu manis dan imut. Kau pintar memilih anak muda!" puji Ahjumma itu sambil menelungkupkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlihat kaget dengan ucapan Ahjumma itu namun Kyuhyun pun tertawa kecil berbeda dengan Sungmin yang membelalakan matanya.

"_Mwo_? _Agassi_?" pekik Sungmin dengan nada tinggi, ia membulatkan matanya kaget. Ahjumma ini mengira dirinya adalah yeoja?

"_Ahjumma_, saya ini—"

"_Jumma_, terimakasih untuk kalung ini juga pujiannya. Kami harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa" Kyuhyun segera membungkukkan badannya memberi salam pada Ahjumma yang masih tersenyum lebar itu lalu dengan cepat Ia menarik tangan Sungmin agar keluar dari kios tersebut sebelum Sungmin mulai memprotes semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

Sungmin berjalan dengan menendang-nendang kecil pasir putih di tepi pantai ini. Ia terus berjalan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa begitu senangnya di belakang sana. Ia kesal—sangat kesal! Bagaimana bisa ia di kira sebagai seorang yeoja oleh Ahjumma itu, jelas-jelas ia adalah namja, bahkan ia menguasai martial art yang mampu menumbangkan banyak lawan kuat dalam waktu singkat.

"Cho Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa!" pekik Sungmin kesal sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap kesal kearah Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa hingga memegangi perutnya itu.

"_Hyung_, kau—hahahaha" Kyuhyun tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia masih ingin tertawa. Ekspresi Sungmin saat ia di kira sebagai yeoja adalah suatu yang sangat lucu di mata Kyuhyun dan menyebabkan namja tampan itu terus tertawa.

"Kyu!" Sungmin menghentakan kakinya kesal ke pasir putih yang ia pijak. Ia menggembungkan pipinya lalu langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_!" Kyuhyun berteriak untuk memanggil Sungmin namun panggilannya tidak di gubris sedikit pun oleh Sungmin. Ia pun berlari untuk menyusul Sungmin yang telah berjalan dengan cepat dan kesal.

"_Hyung_—"

"Menyebalkan!" desis Sungmin tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang terus memanggilnya. Kyuhyun yang kesal panggilannya tidak di jawab pun langsung menarik lengan Sungmin sehingga namja imut itu terpaksa berhenti dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan jarak cukup dekat.

"_Mwo_?" pekik Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya lalu menelungkupkannya di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Jangan marah lagi. _Mianhae_, aku tidak akan tertawa lagi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut dan menatap tajam ke dalam manic hitam Sungmin.

"Kau menyebalkan!" desis Sungmin.

"_Arra_. Tapi kau tidak marah lagi kan Minnie _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, ia tak bisa menghilangkan senyumannya saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat manis dan indah saat ini.

"Minnie _Hyung_~" rengek Kyuhyun saat Sungmin hanya terdiam dan tak membalas ucapannya.

"Ne, tapi kau tetap menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan!" Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya. Kyuhyun manggut-manggut seperti membenarkan ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku menyebalkan? Coba kau ulangi lagi Minnie!" goda Kyuhyun dengan nada di buat mengerikan seakan ingin membunuh Sungmin saat namja imut itu mengatakan bahwa ia menyebalkan lagi. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan berani.

"Kau menyebalkan, sangat menye—Akh!"

"Hahaha.. Ne, aku memang menyebalkan _Hyung_!"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aish!"

Sungmin yang baru saja ingin menegaskan ucapannya harus terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyipratkan air ke wajahnya. Air laut yang telah naik sehingga mencapai tepian pantai ini, Kyuhyun menggunakannya untuk menyipratkan air itu ke wajah dan tubuh Sungmin sambil tertawa senang. Sungmin yang terkaget hanya mampu menutup matanya secara reflek sambil menepis air yang di cipratkan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Yak! Kyunnie hentikan!" Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat Kyuhyun terus menyipratkan air pada tubuhnya tanpa henti.

"Hahaha wajahmu lucu sekali Ming" ucap Kyuhyun di tengah tawa nya lalu menghentikan kegiatannya. Sungmin melepaskan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya lalu mendelik kesal kearah Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa senang.

"Kau! Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!" desis Sungmin dengan nada yang di buat menakutkan juga sebuah seringaian di wajah imutnya namun hal itu justru semakin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Jangan menatapku begitu Bunny Min atau—"

"Yak! Ming hentikan!" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sungmin saat namja imut itu mulai membalas menyipratkan air ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aish _Jinja_! Kau mau melawanku eoh?"

"Kau kira hanya kau yang bisa, tuan muda Cho? Hahaha"

"Awas kau MinnieMin!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun asyik saling mengejar dan menyipratkan air satu sama lain, bermain dengan air laut di tepi pantai ini dan tertawa bersama layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru bertemu dengan air.

Hari semakin sore dan matahari semakin bergerak turun dari singgasana nya, terlihat seperti akan tenggelam ke dalam ujung lautan biru yang terlihat indah. Air laut yang terlihat berkilau karena sinar matahari kemerahan tersebut dan angin laut yang berhembus cukup kencang dari arah laut. Burung-burung pun mulai terbang berkelompok membentuk formasi indah untuk kembali ke rumahnya secara bersama-sama.

"Yak! Sudah hentikan Min! Haha"

"Wae? Kau mengaku kalah hah?"

"Aish, kau ini.. Sudah Minnie-ah!"

Selama kurang lebih setengah jam, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih saja bermain air di pinggiir pantai tersebut. Saling tanding menyipratkan air ke tubuh satu sama lain yang sudah terlihat basah tersebut. Mereka terlalu asyik berlari untuk saling mengejar dan tertawa hingga lupa akan waktu yang terus berputar.

"Sudah hentikan! Sungminnie!"

Sungmin harus menghentikan kegiatannya secara terpaksa saat Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang, memegang kedua tangannya yang siap untuk menyipratkan air kembali. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, mengatur nafas masing-masing yang memburu karena lelah berlari. Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sungmin membuat Sungmin bergidik saat merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang langsung menerpa lehernya. Walaupun terkaget, Sungmin pun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia harus menstabilkan nafasnya juga jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Sungmin hanya memandang kearah laut, menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depan matanya, pemandangan matahari terbenam.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau senang?" bisik Kyuhyun dengan pelan tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Indah.. Matahari nya sangat indah" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin justru mengomentari pemandangan sunset tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut walau senyumannya tak mampu di lihat oleh Sungmin.

"Apa dingin Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun saat angin laut mulai menerpa tubuh mereka dengan cukup kencang.

"Ne, sedikit" jawab Sungmin singkat dengan nada lirih tapi mampu di dengar Kyuhyun.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun pun melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sungmin yang cukup ramping, Ia mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga tubuh mereka semakin menempel tanpa jarak yang memisahkan. Sungmin hanya mampu menelan ludahnya sulit, merasakan jantungnya yang tak kunjung normal tapi justru semakin berdetak lebih cepat. Ia merasakan wajahnya seakan memanas dan mungkin sekarang sudah memerah total. Walaupun begitu, Sungmin tak menolak pelukan itu. Jujur ia menyukai pelukan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya seakan menghangat seketika tak ada rasa dingin sedikit pun, sangat nyaman. Sungmin hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi tersebut, menikmati suasana pantai di sore hari dan menikmati pemandangan sunset yang begitu indah.

"Ming.. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu"

Kyuhyun pun mulai membuka suara nya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Sungmin yang tadinya menutup matanya menikmati suasana yang ada pun harus membuka mata bunny nya secara perlahan.

"A-apa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit terbata.

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu membalikkan tubuh Sungmin agar menghadap dirinya. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya menatap pasir yang ia injak seakan berpikir sesuatu, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Sungmin dengan intens, menatap tajam ke dalam manic hitam Sungmin.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya saat Kyuhyun tak kunjung berbicara. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan sangat lembut yang mampu membuat Sungmin salah tingkah sendiri.

"Tapi kau harus janji padaku! Janji jangan marah ataupun membenci ku nantinya, bisa kan _Hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun serius, ada nada kecemasan di dalam ucapan itu.

"Apa? Apa yang mau kau katakan eum? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku marah hah?" Sungmin berusaha mencairkan suasana yang cukup serius dan canggung tersebut. Ia tidak ingin terbawa suasana yang mungkin cukup –err romantic itu. Sungmin tertawa kecil sedikit di paksakan untuk menutupi dirinya yang sudah grogi. Kyuhyun masih tak membuka suaranya membuat Sungmin semakin penasaran juga salah tingkah dengan tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Yak Kyu! Sebenarnya kau mau mengatakan apa? Cepat kata—mppth"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pulm Sungmin. Detak jantung keduanya seakan terpacu begitu cepat dan desiran hangat langsung memenuhi hati keduanya.

Niat awal Kyuhyun yang hanya ingin mengecup bibir pulm cherry itu sirna saat ia mulai merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya seakan meminta untuk melakukan lebih. Ia mulai memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari posisi yang tepat untuk mulai melumat bibir manis tersebut. Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya dan melakukan lumatan kecil saat ia merasakan tak ada penolakan dari Sungmin. Hanya sebuah lumatan kecil yang lembut tanpa adanya nafsu. Seakan berharap bahwa ciuman tersebut dapat menyalurkan semua perasaan dalam hati nya, perasaan sayang, cinta dan ingin melindungi Sungmin dengan sepenuh hati. Perasaan yang untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun rasakan pada orang lain selain keluarga nya sendiri.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang masih shock dan tidak percaya hanya mampu terdiam. Tubuhnya seakan membeku tak dapat di gerakan sedikit pun, matanya masih terbuka lebar menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang teramat dekat dari matanya. Namun sedetik kemudian Sungmin mulai ikut menutup mata bunny nya, kedua telapak tangan Sungmin hanya terdiam di depan dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun memegang tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman itu dan tangan kirinya melingkar erat di pinggang Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat merasakan Sungmin yang tadinya pasif mulai terbawa suasana dan ikut melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sungmin setelah mereka cukup lama saling melumat, seakan memberi tanda bagi Sungmin untuk memberinya akses masuk. Sungmin membuka sedikit mulutnya yang langsung di gunakan Kyuhyun untuk menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, Kyuhyun dapat mengabsen seluruh isi mulut namja imut itu, merasakan kehangatan yang sangat nyaman dan akhirnya lidahnya mulai bermain dengan lidah Sungmin.

"Eunghh.." Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat Kyuhyun kembali menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya.

Cukup lama mereka melakukan ciuman tersebut, ciuman yang seakan membuat mereka melupakan segalanya. Namun sedetik kemudian entah mengapa Sungmin langsung membuka matanya dan ia melotot kaget seakan ia baru tersadar dari sebuah dunia yang memabukkan tersebut.

Detak jantung Sungmin yang sudah mulai teratur saat ciuman tersebut pun mulai berpacu cepat kembali. Tangannya mulai meremas kaus Kyuhyun yang basah, matanya menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman yang sudah menjadi ciuman sepihak kembali karena Sungmin sudah terdiam tak membalas ciuman tersebut.

"A-ah.."

Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus melepaskan ciumannya dengan sangat terpaksa saat tubuhnya di dorong cukup kuat oleh Sungmin sehingga ia harus mundur beberapa langkah dari depan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia terkaget saat melihat kilatan marah di kedua mata bunny Sungmin.

"Mi-minnieMin" gumam Kyuhyun masih terpaku dengan Sungmin yang terlihat berubah di matanya. Sungmin hanya terdiam di tempat sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"A-apa yang kau la—kukan?" ucap Sungmin dengan pelan namun ada nada dingin di dalamnya.

"Ming.." Kyuhyun seakan kehilangan kata-katanya saat melihat Sungmin yang seperti sekarang.

'Apa dia marah?' batin Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Ming _Chakkaman_!" Kyuhyun kembali mencengkram lengan Sungmin lalu membuat namja imut itu berbalik dan kembali menatapnya.

"Aku.. Aku belum selesai bicara!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika Sungmin marah nantinya, ia harus memberitahu namja imut itu sekarang. Itulah tekad seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini. Sungmin terdiam seakan memberi waktu bagi Kyuhyun untuk berbicara, tatapan mulai kembali berubah melembut dan hal itu pun mampu Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

"Aku.. Sebenarnya aku—" Kyuhyun terdiam kembali sejenak, menatap lurus ke dalam manic mata Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit berair.

"_Saranghae_ Sungminnie" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat mantap dan serius.

DEG

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling tatap, saling melihat ke dalam manic mata di hadapannya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya semakin berair, detak jantungnya terus berdetak kencang seakan ingin meledak. Kyuhyun terdiam menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon tapi juga penuh selidik memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang Sungmin tunjukkan. Namun tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Sungmin tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat seakan menahan sesuatu dan sedetik kemudian Sungmin mengukir sebuah senyuman yang tidak dapat Kyuhyun artikan.

"Sudah bicaranya Cho Kyuhyun?" ucap Sungmin santai sambil tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hah? N-ne" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dengan ucapan Sungmin, ia tidak menyangka Sungmin akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Kyuhyun mulai ketakutan saat ini, ia bisa melihat kilatan marah di mata Sungmin juga nada bicara Sungmin yang berubah dingin. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dengan sangat sulit.

"Kita kembali ke hotel sekarang!" ucap Sungmin lagi membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengernyit bingung. Apa namja imut di depannya ini tidak mendengar ucapan nya tadi? Seperti itulah pemikiran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berniat membalikkan tubuhnya jika Kyuhyun tidak memegang kedua pundaknya agar tetap berdiri menghadap dirinya.

"Ming?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"_Mwo_? Masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan senyuman yang sedikit di paksakan tersebut.

"A-apa kau marah padaku?" Kyuhyun langsung menanyakan hal yang sangat ia takutkan. Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin melongo tidak mengerti dengan namja imut di depannya ini.

"Marah? Untuk apa aku marah Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggelengka kepalanya.

"Kau mendengar ucapanku tadi kan Min—_Hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi, ia hanya bisa mencengkram pundak Sungmin sedikit lebih kuat seakan memberi tanda bahwa ucapannya serius dan ia menanti jawabannya sekarang juga. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun benar-benar kehabisan akal menghadapi namja yang ada di hadapannya. Sikap Sungmin seakan berubah, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap tenang dan bahkan tertawa di saat seperti ini?

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sungmin seakan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Jujur Kyuhyun ingin menggigit Sungmin saat ini juga, apa Sungmin sedang bercanda padanya saat ini? Ini sangat tidak lucu!

"Jawabanmu Ming! Kau tidak mau menjawab perasaanku? Aku serius!" tekan Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal. Sungmin kembali tertawa kecil lalu ia menghela nafasnya.

"Apa—" Sungmin menggantung ucapannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Apa aku masih harus memberitahu nya? Aku rasa kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Kyu. Kau.. Kau adalah _dongsaeng_ku!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada serius sambil menunjuk diri Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_ untuk perasaanmu. Tapi.. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai _dongsaeng_ku" lanjut Sungmin lagi.

"_M-mwo_? Kau m-menolakku?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan lagi, hatinya sudah terasa berdenyut mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab apa pun.

"Ta-tapi tadi.. Kau menerima ciumanku Ming?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada tidak percaya.

"A-ah! Mianhae, tadi aku hanya terbawa suasana. Kita lupakan saja masalah ciuman itu Kyu! Itu hanya ciuman biasa, aku yakin kau juga sudah melakukannya dengan yang lain kan?" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

Tenaga Kyuhyun seakan menghilang seluruhnya saat ini. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum dengan tatapan tak percaya dan sakit.

"Sudahlah, _kajja_ kita pulang. Yang lain pasti masih menunggu kita, kita harus kembali ke hotel secepatnya" ucap Sungmin sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, air mata Sungmin langsung terjatuh membasahi pipi chubby itu tepat saat Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar. Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, perasaannya hancur juga bercampur tak jelas. Ia tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi…

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin dengan tatapan lelah dan pasrah. Sakit! Sangat sakit! Hatinya seakan di tusuk ribuan pisau dan di robek secara paksa. Tubuhnya seakan ingin jatuh saat ini, lemas. Tenaga nya seakan menguap tak meninggalkan sedikit pun kekuatan dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang sudah menggelap seakan menahan air mata yang siap untuk tumpah, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat ini. Sesakit inikah rasanya penolakan?

"A-ayo kita pulang, Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Sungmin lagi dengan suara sedikit serak sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempat. Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah panjang dan cepat masih dengan air mata yang tak dapat berhenti mengalir.

'_Mianhae Kyunnie. Mianhae, aku—aku takut... Ku mohon mengertilah'_

.

.

**~TBC~**

**oooOOO E.L.F OOOooo**

* * *

Kyuhyun sakit hatiii? Kyuhyun patah hatiii? Andweee~~ T_T

Jiahahaha

Mianhae, Author harus membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sakit hati di sini. Tenang, Ming gak bilang dia nolak kamu kok Kyu.. Jadi gapapa kan Kyu? Iya kan SparKyu? Tak apakan KMS? #digetokKyu #dibantaiKMS *kabur bawa Ming* :DD

Bersabarlah menanti Minnie yaa Kyu ^_^v

Okeelah.. Mulai chap depan akan memasukki klimaks dan mulai tahap penyelesaian.. hihi penasaran sama kelanjutan HaeHyuk? Tunggu saja..

Ada yang bilang ch 7 gak bisa kebuka? Kenapa yah? Saya juga bingung… Ada yang tahu kenapa? ._.?

Jeongmal Gomawo untuk semua readerdeul yang masih setia pada ELPEU House~! ^^ Buat semua reader baru Welcome to ELPEU House yaahh.. haha

Mianhae, saya tidak mampu membalas ripiu kalian satu persatu.. ^^

And the last.. Semoga kalian tidak bosan yaahh…

**Special Thanks to :**

**Vey900128, ****indahpus96****, ****skyMonkey3012**** , ****mitade13****, ****Hikari tsuky**** , ****MinYoungRa****, ****dincubie, ****Nuryewookie, ****cherrizka980826**** , ****Qeqey Raekyuminnie, ****reaRelf**** , ****Gyumaemin, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**** , ****Hyugi Lee****, ****kyumin forever**** , ****maykyuminnie****, ****KS, ****HANA,**** Kyumin addict, ****zakurafrezee**** , ****FiungAsmara****, ****sweetyhaehyuk****, ****wookiesomnia****, ****Princess kyumin, ****dhianelf4ever, ****Hikari Hoshigawa, ****KimMinJi****, ****Imcherlonntan****, ****Cho Kyu Chely****, ****lalalala, ****futari chan**** , ****Ahjumma Namja**** , ****puzZy cat****, ****Chikyumin, ****KyuNa Sarangha, ****Vhentea**** , ****EvilblueElf, ****Keyra Kyuunie****, ****MINGswife**** , ****Fio, ****vitaminielf, ****hana ryeong9****, ****Cho Miku, ****is0live89**** , **** 1812****, ****sparkyu****, ****Kyhyvn, ****qyukey****, ****Chloe KyuMin, ****revaelf, Fariny, ****WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah****, ****Agashi, ****Blue DaFFodil****, ****PumpkinSparKyumin, ****Andhisa Joyers, ****triple3r**** , ****kyukyuminmin, ****kerorokeyen**** and All Guest.**

**Jeongmal KamsaHAE**

**^^Mind Riview Again?^^**


End file.
